


Man of Steel: I'm On Fire

by Babettefanfic51



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Movies), Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bombing, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Matter of Life and Death, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Murder, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 79,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be my fourth story based on Man of Steel and I’m having a fantastic time writing this new take on Lois and Clark.  In this story, Clark is on the fence about Lois, so she takes matters into her own hands.  I cannot take credit for the beautiful Clois fanart, and it fits in perfectly with this ‘eye-sex’ story.  As the adventures continue in Gotham City, their new partnership will be tested time and again.  I hope you enjoy it.  Reviews/kudos are love, everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this first chapter, Lois and Clark have been given an assignment together as partners, not only by themselves but in a different city.

  
[](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/story/7557)

See the original fanart on my Tumblr - [Here](http://thisiscloisforever.tumblr.com/post/60442169714/the-divasedivos-universe-chippo-de-graca-faco#notes)

Updated: 7/30/14 - Click the banner for more fanart and characters!  


  


_Man of Steel: I'm On Fire_

_The Daily Planet bullpen, a month after the attacks:_

Lois Lane was pretty much at the end of her rope with Clark Kent. Looking back over the past month, the city was still in turmoil and chaos was all around them, but Clark was the guiding force behind reconstruction and the city's hope for the future of Metropolis.

But to her, it appeared as if he were two different people. Outside of the Planet office, he was outgoing, friendly and even talkative to the people whom he had rescued. Lois was there a few times, and of course he was in the suit. She was transfixed but also afraid she may never see him up close and personal ever again. It felt like a lifetime ago. Shaking her head to dislodge those memories, but they refused to go away. His rescues of her on the spaceship, the shuttle, and finally the fall from the plane were precious memories. She would never forget the look on his face and her complete acceptance of him. It still rang true in her heart. It was becoming impossible for her to forget, but she did not want to forget.

His first day at the Planet offices also rang true. He seemed happy to be there, to be with her. Now everything has changed, and she was beginning to think she may have the answer. He was afraid of her, afraid to get too close.

She looked up from her thoughts and Clark walked in. It was apparent to her that he had just come from a rescue. He straightened his tie, smoothed his hair, and pushed his glasses up his nose. She grinned and shook her head at him. Then their gazes locked, the air left her lungs and made it difficult to breathe, and the world shrank to just the two of them, just like always. She couldn't look anywhere else, but at his face, and he apparently felt the same way about her.

They continued to stare for another heart stopping moment then she couldn't take it anymore. She looked down at her notes, confused and upset. _Why did he continue to do this to me, sending mixed messages, and it's driving me totally crazy._ She did not know what to do.

"Hi, Lois." It was him.

She refused to look at him. "Can I help you Mr. Kent?"

"I thought we had decided you would call me Clark?" He came closer and feeling bold sat down on the edge of her desk.

Lois did not know why she was being formal by calling him that, but ever since their first date had turned into a disaster, with him running off mere minutes after they had sat down to eat, and leaving her hanging, the name seemed to fit. She finally looked up into his face and then her heart began to pound by the look on his face. He was teasing her.

"As I said, can I help you … Mr. Kent?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Lois, please let me apologize for the other night." She was silent. "I'm truly sorry, but you know it could not be helped." He paused as he watched her pretend to be busy. "I was hoping we could check out that new movie that premiered the other night, you know the one, about the missing heiress and the detective who found her and of course, they fall in love."

"You want to take me to a romcom? Really, Clark, I mean Mr. Kent?"

"It's not a romcom. It's dramedy. He rescues her a few times. You may like it." He had to smile at that comment.

She refused to return his smile. "Well, I suppose."

"Lane, Kent, get in here!" That was Perry. He was curious about those two. Lois was an established journalist while Kent was a stringer, a freelancer. Their writing styles were similar but not exactly the same, which in his mind would make a pretty solid team. He wanted to test the waters first to see how they worked together.

"What is it, Chief?" Lois asked as she and Clark came into Perry's office.

"Take a seat." They sat down. He paced for a minute as he watched them closely. "I have an idea, now it will not be set in stone until I can see how you two work together."

Lois and Clark glanced at each other and spoke at the same time. "Work together?"

"Yes, work together. Now, as I said, it is not set in stone." He approached his desk and picked up his notes. "Gotham City has been experiencing an uptick in crime even since the invasion. The criminals had apparently left Metropolis for Gotham. We have a branch office there and I want you two to set up shop at that office and work together to generate stories."

"How long would be … working together?" That was Clark. He didn't have any problem with working in Gotham, but of course, conducting rescues in the city may not sit well with Batman. He had never met him, and he had no desire to change that fact.

"No more than a week," Perry responded. "Well, how soon can you leave?"

"Tomorrow," they both answered him at the same time.

"How do you keep doing that?" He shook his head at them. "Go on, I'll call Travel and have them set up an itinerary. Check with them before you leave the office today."

"Right Chief," Lois said as she glanced at Clark. He did not seem concerned about them working together. Lois was OK with it on the outside, but inside she wanted him to the point of distraction. _Damn him_ , she thought.

"Right … Ummm, never mind," Clark said. He glanced at Lois, and she seemed keen with this assignment. He, on the other hand, wanted to run the other way. He wanted to get closer, but he was terrified of hurting her.

They left Perry's office, each with their own thoughts. But of course they could not seem to think how they could work together when they were barely speaking.

~o~o~

_The Planet offices in Gotham the next day:_

Lois had found it odd that Clark wanted to be in a car instead of flying there on his own. Gotham was not that far only about a hundred miles or so.

"Is this weird for you, being in a car?" She couldn't help asking. He was staring into space not saying anything. "Relax Clark, we should arrive in about an hour and a half, no more than that."

He then managed a few words. "Thanks, Lois." The fact was that he wanted to be with her if only for an hour made all of this tolerable. He told himself he was being silly, but it was a real concern and without Jor-El to talk to about this issue, he needed to be sure. _Face it; I can never be sure about having sex with a human woman. I may have to take that leap of faith … again._

"Clark, we're here. Let's go, move it!"

"Oh, sorry, Lois," He said and exited the car.

~o~o~

This particular branch of the Planet offices were much smaller than Metropolis. It was located on the top floor of a two-story building, and the city desk editor greeted them. His name was Aaron Jones. They shook hands and Aaron showed them to an office they could share.

"This isn't bad," Lois commented. "We should check-in with Perry about any leads he may have. Commissioner Gordon has agreed to meet with us later today."

"You know I've read up on him. He has close ties with Batman."

"Yes, I know. I'm curious about this Batman. He's extremely elusive, not like you."

"No, I'm pretty upfront about that, no secrets."

Lois frowned at him, sat down at her desk and punched out a story before their meeting. They were all business as usual each glancing at the other every now and then, making eye contact but refused to broach the subject of their non-relationship.

Live feeds from various news sources were constant on the monitor in their office. They were exceptionally busy from the moment they had arrived and barely made their scheduled meeting with Commissioner Gordon. They both decided to use cabs during their stay in Gotham. It saved a lot of time.

"Ms. Lane, Mr. Kent, it's good to meet you, especially you, Ms. Lane. You're quite famous. Please take a seat." He greeted them warmly.

"Thank you, Commissioner." Lois and Clark took a seat. "You're very busy it seems," Lois commented.

"Yes, I'm sorry to say, ever since the unfortunate happenings in Metropolis, the criminals feel they have a better chance of getting away with crimes here in our city. Superman is a steady presence in Metropolis, and now we have to deal with it the best way we can."

"And Batman helps you … deal with it?" Clark asked, curious about him, although he still had no desire to meet him.

"Yes, he does. You see, Batman is one of the good ones. I have a 'bat signal' to contact him when things get dicey. Oh, I know his costume may strike fear into people, but that is the point. The criminals do not have a chance, once he shows up."

"A bat signal?" Clark asked, intrigued.

"Yes, I can show it to you if you'd like?" The Commissioner was proud of the signal. It had been his idea.

"Of course, a little later would be fine," Lois replied. "But tell me, Commissioner, how does Bruce Wayne fit into all of this?" Lois asked.

"Bruce Wayne, but why would he have anything to do with crime in this city? He's a billionaire, too busy for that type of thing."

"We know that but, maybe he could give us some insight into how he deals with the crime. I know he is a busy man, and he does own half the city, but we would like to interview him," Lois said.

"Well, I do have his number. He has spoken to reporters in the past, but I can't guarantee that he will give an interview." He gave them the number.

"Thanks, Commissioner," Clark said. An hour later and after viewing the bat signal, they left his office. Gordon had been forthcoming. He told them about the petty crimes and a few high crimes that had been committed related to a few drug deals. Those crimes had occurred since the Kryptonian invasion.

While in the cab on their way to their hotel, Lois called Bruce Wayne. "Mr. Wayne, this is Lois Lane of the Daily Planet."

"Ms. Lane?" There was a pause. "It's lovely to hear from you. How can I help you?" Lois glanced at Clark. She had a smug smile on her face.

Bruce Wayne was a rich billionaire and a chick magnet if the rumors were to be believed. Clark was immediately uncomfortable with Lois meeting with him. He would be there of course.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Wayne. Would you be available, say this evening, for dinner to discuss the recent uptick of crime in your city. I know this is short notice, but I will not be in town but only for a few hours. I would appreciate it."

Clark narrowed his eyes at her blatant lie.

"Well, I do have plans later this evening, but how about we meet for cocktails say at five o'clock at the Mandarin?"

"I'll be there. Thank you, Mr. Wayne." She hung up.

"Lois, you didn't mention me?" He frowned. "What's going on?"

"Look, Clark, Mr. Wayne rarely gives interviews, and I thought I could entice him with the idea that we would be alone. Once he gets there, you can show up unexpected. I know it's a lot to ask, but this is terribly important to us."

"Important to _us_?" Clark was not sure about that.

"Clark, I know we can work together as a team, but in this instance, I'm the top banana, I have more experience than you, and you should follow my lead."

"I guess so, alright, just this once." He couldn't refuse her and she was right about having more experience in more ways other than journalism. _Top banana?_ He was shocked that he would think about sex right now. As if having no control over them, his eyes roamed over her long legs then slowly traveled up her skirt to her waist. They were immediately fixated on her chest, then up her smooth throat, and her eyes were staring at him. He blinked and did not know what to say. "Lois … I …" His heart was pounding.

_He was doing it again, staring at me_. She burned for him everywhere his eyes touched her, she couldn't deny it. Her heart pounded, as well.

"We're here folks, the Mandarin Hotel," the cabby announced.

They both snapped out of it, Clark paid the cabbie, and they headed into the hotel. They were forty-five minutes early for their meeting with Wayne, so Clark decided to get a quick bite to eat in the restaurant while Lois went into the bar and waited for him.

After finishing his quick meal, he went to the lobby and waited for Bruce. Fifteen minutes later, Bruce walked in. Everyone in the lobby stared at him. Clark had to admit that he did have a certain presence, and the ladies were acting ridiculous, smiling and acting silly, giggling and whispering behind their hands. Clark rolled his eyes and would not have been surprised if they asked the man for his autograph.

Clark watched as he entered the bar and went to sit beside Lois. He listened to them.

"Ms. Lane? I knew it was you. How could I forget? How long has it been?" Bruce was a true flirt in every sense of the word. They shook hands, and he actually kissed her cheek. _What the hell?_ Clark thought.

Lois shook her head at him. "We've never met, Mr. Wayne."

"I could have sworn we've met before," he said. Bruce then ordered a drink and continued to talk about their non-meeting over two years ago. Lois was actually at a news conference when he had announced the satellite that, unfortunately, had been destroyed during the invasion.

"I heard about the satellite. I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne."

"Thank you, Lois. May I call you that?" Bruce asked, smiling.

"Of course, and can I call you Bruce?"

Before he could answer her, Clark walked over to them. "Hi, Lois, sorry I'm late," Clark said and frowned, and waited for Lois to introduce them.

Bruce stood up and held out his hand. "Bruce Wayne and you are?"

"Clark Kent and I'm a reporter just as Ms. Lane here," Clark said.

"I see," Bruce said and looked between them. "Are you two partners?"

"No," Lois said.

"Yes," Clark said.

Bruce chuckled. "So, which is it?" He sat down. Clark did the same.

Lois spoke up before Clark could ruin it. "Clark is fairly new to the Daily Planet and this trip is sort of a training ground for him, right Clark?"

"You could say that," Clark admitted.

"Well, do you have any questions for me, Mr. Kent?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, I do. What do you know about this Batman character? I understand he fights crime with a Bat costume. Have you met him?"

Instead of answering him, he had a question. "Is that why you're here, to get some kind of scoop on Batman? I should be insulted," he huffed.

Lois gave Clark a look. "Of course not, Mr. Wayne, I mean, Bruce. Clark and I wondered if you had any information about your involvement with stopping this new influx of crime in your city? We understand you have every right to be extremely upset by it."

"Well, not as upset as that Kryptonian wrecking crew who arrived over a month ago," Bruce replied.

Clark's back went up. "Are you referring to Superman?"

"Of course, I am. He destroyed my satellite. Who's going to pay for that? Him, I doubt it," Bruce declared getting upset.

"You must have insurance on it?" Lois asked.

He shook his head at her. "Now Lois, surely you know that an alien invasion are not part of any insurance contract that I have ever seen," Bruce said, and wondered if she were serious or making a joke.

"None of it was his fault," Lois said feeling the need to defend Clark.

"Of course it was. The Kryptonians came to Earth for him. He could have stopped all of that carnage if he wanted to, but he didn't."

"Now, wait a minute," Clark began but Lois interrupted him.

"Mr. Wayne, pardon my language, but what the hell are you talking about? I was there."

"You were there?" Bruce asked shocked.

"Yes, I was there. I wanted to help him. Superman was alone during the entire fight. To make matters worse, the military actually tried to kill him until they realized he was not a threat. He had no one to help him. The Kryptonians were powerful beings, maybe even more than Superman because they had been trained to fight their entire lives, hell, they were born that way, so you need to come down off your high horse and think about what you're saying."

All during Lois' defense of him, Clark stared at her with new eyes. She was a maniac when it came to him. She had always been that way, and he could not help but be drawn to her. He had given it has best shot to stay away from her, but it was just not possible. He had been a fool to ignore her, but no more.

"Well, I see. I've read your articles about him, Ms. Lane and I have to say you are hardly a reference for his … character or anything he stands for." He stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date."

They watched him leave with mouths agape. They turned to each other. "That went well," Clark deadpanned.

"Perry is going to kill us." She finished her bourdon in one gulp.

He took her hand. "Lois, you were magnificent. Thank you."

"Well, he deserved it."

He shook his head at her. "Let's get out of here."

Smiling, they left the hotel and started walking. Feeling bold, he took her hand. They did not speak but were content just to be able to have this moment.

A few blocks from the hotel, they turned a corner, and an alley appeared on their left. Lois was on the inside closest to the alley. A crook reached out and tried to grab her purse. "Hey, stop, come back here!"

Clark caught him before he could reach the end of the alley. "Hand it over." Clark saw the weapon. "Don't even think about it."

The crook pulled out a gun. Lois arrived and saw the weapon. She stood behind him when a few shots were fired. They bounced off his chest. Lois screamed at the sound. The crook looked at his gun then back at Clark. The gun was taken from his hand and placed inside his back pocket. He handed Clark her purse. The police were in the area and heard the shots.

Clark handed him over to the authorities along with the weapon. Lois and Clark gave them brief statements and were sent on their way.

~o~o~

A little while later, Lois was at her hotel room door, and Clark was behind her. Heart pounding, she fumbled with her key. "I can never figure out these things."

"Here let me," he whispered. She handed him the key, and they entered her hotel room. To put some distance between them, she placed her purse on the side table near the window. Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart, she looked out the window.

He was so quiet, but then she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck, and it was exciting and exhilarating to know she could excite him so much, reminding her of sleek dark panther stalking their prey as his lips brushed her neck.

"I love your hair this way," he pulled her tighter against him as his lips sought the sensitive skin on the back of her neck. A few moments later, the warmth was gone.

She turned from the window when she heard a swishing sound, a sound she had never heard before. "Clark, what…?"

There, he stood there before her in his costume. Grinning at her, he whispered, "You miss him don't you?"

She did love seeing him in the suit. "Clark, it's not him so much, but you. I miss Clark."

"I know you do." He came closer and took her hand and squeezed it. "I've been a fool, and I'm sorry if I hurt."

"I understand and yes, I was hurt because I felt as if you didn't want me."

He shook his head at her, reached up and smoothed her hair behind her ear. "Don't ever think that, it's just being with you like this, I think about it a lot, more than I should because you and me, it's not going to be easy. I'm afraid …"

She touched his lips to stop him from speaking. "Clark, I know why you've been avoiding me. It's because of this, you and me, together like this. There's no need to be afraid because I'm not."

"But …" He began, but she interrupted him with a kiss. He was stiff for a moment and then he returned her kisses. He loved kissing her. He reached up and placed his hand on her neck and then it moved to the back of her neck and then they were kissing desperately. His tongue met hers, and they were both excited. Her hands were around his shoulders and in his hair pulling him closer. Clark stopped after a moment and rested his forehead against hers. "I've wanted to do that again for so long."

She needed to know. "Clark, you've never.…?" She hesitated.

He stroked her shoulder, not looking at her. "No, Lois … never."

She took his hand and led him over to the bed. "Lois… maybe we …"

She shushed him. "Don't speak, just feel Ok? Everything will work out. You'll see."

Clark believed her. "Don't move." He stepped away from her, twirled for a moment, and the suit was lying on a chair along with the rest of his clothes.

"Wow!" That was all she could think to say. "Can you teach me that trick?"

Smiling, he walked over to her. Instead of answering her, he helped her remove all her clothes. She stood before him in her bra and underwear. He had on his boxers. "I have one more thing to say and then …"

"What is it?" Lois asked as she touched his chest.

"Hearing you defend Superman the way that you did, it really turned me on."

Smiling, she reached up to pull him closer. "Does this turn you on?" She whispered and kissed his ear, her tongue swirling in and out. "How about this?" Her lips moved lower to kiss his throat. "So warm," she whispered.

He closed his eyes, pulled her up and kissed her hard, she whimpered a bit. He pulled away. "Did I hurt you?" Clark was worried.

"No, Clark, it was fabulous. You truly know how to kiss. That moment in the street, I can't remember ever being kissed like that."

He smiled. "How about this?" He picked her up and laid her down gently. She wanted to break him of the notion that she might break, but this first time would be a lesson for him. She was tougher than she looked.

Clark closed his eyes and smiled against her throat and immediately began thanking her for believing in him and trusting him. Soon they were naked touching hip to thigh, the feeling indescribable. The room was so still that the only sound was their ragged breathing. Lois moaned as he kissed his way down her throat to her chest applying his tongue to her aching nipples. She moaned again, louder this time arching her back, stroking his hair, loving his mouth and hands on her breasts.

He was a man on a mission. He kissed her long shapely legs and smooth thighs. He stroked her between her legs, where she was ready for him. Lois opened her legs wider for him to pleasure her and he did. He went even further and kissed the red curls moist with desire for him. He breathed in her unique scent loving her sighs and her hands in his hair stroking him with her desire for him.

Lois was trembling with desire as she cried out repeatedly as he used not only his lips and tongue, but his nose and chin as well to make love to her as tension coiled tight and hot in her belly and she could feel herself coming. Clark pulled back, and Lois whimpered again. "I want to feel you come around me." He smiled not waiting for an answer as he rubbed the head of his erection against her swollen lips exciting them both. He closed his eyes as he felt her tight sheath close around him. He then took her mouth in a hot wet kiss, as he gathered her tightly against his chest. He began that ancient rhythm and Lois matched that rhythm stroke for stroke.

Lois was panting and moaning and then she cried out wrapping her arms and legs around him, pulled his head down and kissed him long and hard as he drove into her again and again. Her climax caused him to come as mind-numbing pleasure shot through to his soul moments later.

He slowly pulled out of her warm body, kissed her temple and stroked her hair, then pulled her close to his chest sighing into her hair. Lois was beyond thought.

"Wow!" Lois was in shock. She truly hit the jackpot with Clark.

All she could do at the moment was feel. She closed her eyes and slid her arms around his waist and let sleep take her into a dream world.

_The end!?_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Gravity_ , Sara Bareilles.

A/N: I can't tell you how much I love this song. It's so perfect for Clois and their crazy threesome issues, it's beautiful. I do have to say that I don't know from one day to the next if my Muse will put a plot bunny in my head, especially concerning Man of Steel. You know I'm enjoying it. It truly is not in me to ignore my Muse, so I won't. Now, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading everyone. Comment, please?


	2. Everyday Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have another chapter and thank you for being so patient. These updates will be slow in coming, probably a minimum of a week between updates. With this story going forward, there will be a lot of new characters to add and plots to work through. I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy. Reviews/kudos are love, everyone.

_Chapter 2: Everyday Stranger_

_Gotham City, later that same evening:_

Diana Prince was reluctant to accept a dinner invitation with Bruce Wayne. If the rumors were to be believed, Bruce was a womanizer, a playboy, out for his own gain, and certainly not interested in any type of relationship. To be honest, she wasn't either, but that was not the point. She would not come second in any relationship, rich playboy or not.

Bruce had met Diana through his contacts in Washington. The initial meeting in DC was cocktails at his hotel. He had been there on business, and she had recently revealed herself to the world as Wonder Woman. His main interest in meeting with her was to establish a superhero team headquartered in Gotham.

That was what he told himself, but after witnessing her heroics on several occasions, not to mention how stunningly beautiful she was, well, he was not a man who could turn away from a challenge and she was undeniably a challenge. They seemed to hit it off right away, so he convinced her to come to Gotham for more discussions about his plans for the superhero team. He was the pursuer in this relationship if you could call it that.

Although their current 'date' was going smoothly at first, then after an hour or so, Bruce became distracted. Apparently deep in thought about something, he wasn't saying much.

"Earth to Bruce; what's got you so distracted?" Diana asked.

"I was thinking about a meeting I had earlier this evening. Something was off with those two."

"Who are you talking about? What meeting?"

"Just before we met this evening, I had a drink with Lois Lane from the Daily Planet and her partner, Clark Kent."

"Oh, I know them. They're quite famous. Well, Lois is famous."

Bruce perked up at that. "You've met her?"

"Well, no, but you would have to be from another planet not to know whom she is," Diana thoughtfully replied.

"Yeah, that's true, but the thing about them was she was all gun-ho for Superman, which I found rather disconcerting. She seemed almost smitten with him."

"I'm not surprised; he is quite attractive," Diana playfully said as she sipped her drink.

She was teasing him. "Diana, just to be clear, I am not the jealous type."

"I didn't say that to make you jealous, Bruce. It's just a fact."

"Well, if you ask me, everyone thinks he's this infallible being, but he's not. No one is perfect. Something strikes me as off about him. I don't know, but after watching his 'heroics' in Metropolis, he can stay right where he is. We do not need him here in Gotham."

"Is that so?" Diana asked. She did not give him a chance to answer. "You know, Bruce, this superhero team that you mentioned, Superman just may be the right fit for our team."

He glared at her as if she had lost her mind. "I can't believe you would think that. You saw what happened in Metropolis, not to mention my satellite was destroyed because of him. I saw the video from what little we could salvage. It makes my blood boil." He paused getting upset. "No, we do not need him."

Diana was taken aback. "Wow, Bruce, it seems to me you have a grudge against this guy. He did save the entire planet, if Ms. Lane's article is to be believed. We would be dead if not for him."

Bruce was done talking about Superman, although he had brought him up. "Are you finished?"

Diana raised her eyebrows. It appeared as if she had been dismissed. "Quite finished."

They left the restaurant. He helped her into a cab and went on his way.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in Lois's hotel room:_

Lois was in the arms of an alien from another world, but she did not see him that way. He was Clark, and now with him lying there beside her, she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. Clark had finally let go of his fear of hurting her, and the past few hours were delightful and so exciting, she couldn't find the words.

"I thought you were asleep," Clark whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I was for a while, but then I felt your arms pull me closer, and I woke up."

"I'm sorry, it's just, I've never fallen asleep next to a human being before and I liked it … a lot," he sheepishly admitted.

She raised herself on her elbow to see his face. "You constantly amaze me, Smallville."

His brow furrowed. "Smallville?"

She grinned, liking the name and replied, "Yeah, Smallville."

He liked it too then he pulled her close again, but then he thought he heard something. "I have to go, but …"

"Did you hear something?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, a silent alarm and it's not far."

"Go, go!"

"But what about … Batman?"

"Who?" Lois grinned.

"My thoughts exactly," he said. He left the bed, twirled for a few seconds, and then he was gone.

~o~o~

_Downtown Gotham, minutes later:_

After leaving the restaurant, Bruce had been on patrol all evening when he picked up the silent alarm from his surveillance system connected through the bat cave. Shortly thereafter, and from his vantage point from the roof, he witnessed Superman talking to the police while the culprit was in handcuffs.

From this far away on the rooftop of the jewelry store, he could not hear what was being said, and he should not have been surprised to see him, but he knew the truth. After witnessing Clark Kent's earlier display in the alley earlier in the evening with the purse snatcher, he knew his alter-ego, Superman, was in Gotham.

Bruce also realized that if he revealed himself to Superman, of course, he would know his alter-ego, Bruce Wayne because he could see through anything. He hated to admit it, but Diana may be right about this guy.

After Clark had left, Bruce followed him or tried to. Clark went about his superhero duties with the knowledge that this was Batman's territory, but he didn't seem the least be worried about that and it infuriated Bruce. _The nerve; I wonder how he would feel if I turned up in Metropolis and did his job._

It was almost dawn, and Bruce watched as Clark landed on a roof of a hotel. He must be staying there with Lois. He smirked. Now that he knew the truth, and he supposed that they were more than just partners. Lois was clearly smitten, and Clark did not appear pleased that she was in the company of the notorious Bruce Wayne. He was obviously jealous of him. He smirked again.

"Are you finished?" Bruce asked with a disapproving tone.

Clark was about to open the rooftop access door when he heard a voice. He turned at the sound and there in full costume was … Bruce Wayne? He watched him drop down from the ledge. Clark would not be intimidated. "No, I don't think I am."

"I think you are. You can leave. I'll take it from here," Bruce said.

Clark crossed his arms. "From what I've seen this evening, you could use my help." He paused. "I spoke to the Commissioner."

Bruce was shocked, but he was calm. "When was this?"

"Earlier today; Lois and I …" Clark began.

"You and Lois talked to the Commissioner?" Bruce was fuming inside.

"Yes, as I was saying, he was extremely forthcoming about the crime uptick here in Gotham since, well, since the invasion in Metropolis. I felt I should help in some way because …" He hesitated.

"You feel responsible?" Bruce finished for him, but he knew it was true.

"Yes, I do feel responsible. They were my people, and I know I did my best, but sometimes even that may not be good enough." He paused as he stared at him. "I'm sorry about all of it."

Bruce abruptly turned and walked away. He actually felt respect for the man in spite of the calamity in Metropolis and his lost satellite. "It's late." He paused as he turned to him. "Meet me at my office tomorrow, you and Lois, and maybe we can work out a few things. I know the crime here in my city has returned in a bad way. I've been away for a while, but now I'm back and with your help if only for a little while, well, it could make a difference."

Clark was shocked at this new attitude that he was speechless for a second. "Alright, Lois and I will be there at nine o'clock sharp."

"Make that ten," Bruce quipped and then he was gone.

Clark shook his head and watched him fly off into the night.

~o~o~

_Diana's hotel room, early the same morning:_

Diana was not in a good mood. Her attempt to at least to be friends with Bruce fell by the wayside of his obvious jealousy of Superman and distraction about him and events in Metropolis. Diana did not want to admit how attractive Bruce was or the fact that she wanted to be a part of this new superhero team, but even that may not be possible if he couldn't respect her as a person or how she felt about certain things. Everyone had an opinion about what happened in Metropolis, and he should respect that at least.

She was just finishing up her breakfast and was about to head out when a knock came at the door. It couldn't be room service. She peered through the peephole, and it was Bruce. She was shocked, but she was also curious.

She opened the door. After checking her out, he walked in without saying a word. "Bruce … what are you doing here?"

He turned to her, and her beauty stunned him again. She was wearing a knee-length black skirt, high heel shoes, and a silk blouse with a few undone buttons. He was staring at her chest. She quickly fastened the buttons and walked over to the dresser and pulled out a few articles of clothing. Her suitcase was open on the bed. "Make it quick Bruce. As you can see, I'm packing."

"Diana," he began.

Sighing, she turned to him. He was tongue-tied again. "Well?" She asked, getting impatient.

"I'm sorry about last night." He paused. "Stay for a few more days. There's a charity event coming up, and I want you there as … as part of my team." He wanted more, but after making a fool of himself last night, that ship may have sailed, but maybe not.

She crossed her arms. "And how would this work exactly?"

"Well, I have a few ideas, but I want your input about how we should proceed, and of course, Superman may have ideas too." He waited for her reaction.

"Did you say Superman?" Diana asked stunned.

"Yes, we … Ummm … ran into each other last night and ..."

"Well, at least you didn't kill each other," she quipped and smiled at him.

"No, we didn't," he concurred. He came closer.

Diana's heart began to pound. "What else happened?"

"He knows me, and I know him … his name is Clark Kent."

"What?" She was stunned again.

"It's true. Clark Kent is Superman. I couldn't believe it at first, but it made sense. He was raised on this planet. He walks among us like he was normal, like everyone else."

"That's amazing. I've never felt right about wearing a mask or … Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Masks aren't for everyone," he said and smiled.

She watched him closely. "You should wear a mask."

"Oh, really …? Am I that unattractive?" He bantered.

"I cannot believe you're fishing for compliments." She grinned at him.

Feeling bold, he took her hand. His heart was also pounding. "Can we begin again? I want you with me tomorrow night. I want the world to see you and me together … as a couple."

"A couple … really, after one very bad date?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't that bad," he remarked.

"It was bad Bruce; you practically dismissed me."

"Well, it seems I have a lot to make up for." He paused. "Come with me?"

"Well, I do have a flight to catch this afternoon and …" she began.

He came closer and then he raised her chin and then he kissed her, just a kiss, nothing too forward. Diana closed her eyes enjoying the kiss. He pulled away, but it was the last thing he wanted to do. "Cancel it."

She slowly opened her eyes. "What time?"

He smiled.

~o~o~

_Wayne Towers, later that morning:_

Lois and Clark had about half an hour before their meeting with Bruce Wayne. Lois was still in shock about the news. Clark had told her over breakfast. They were at a coffee bar across from the tower.

"I still can't believe it. Where does he find the time to run this massive conglomerate and be a superhero? I can't imagine he has a personal life," Lois commented.

"Well, you know the rumors about him, which sort of explains his lifestyle. I would imagine getting close to someone would cause a lot of uncertainty about his priorities."

"I see your point." She reached across the table for his hand, and he took it. "We don't have that problem. I know where your heart lies."

He squeezed her hand. "That's never been an issue for me, Lois. You and my family will always come first."

Her eyes watered. "Thanks, Smallville."

He glanced at his watch. "We should head over."

~o~o~

Once being announced from the lobby, they entered the elevator to the penthouse suite. They were greeted by one of Bruce's executives, Mr. Fox.

He shook their hands, happy to meet them. "Welcome to Wayne Towers. Mr. Wayne is running a little late. He is on his way. Please wait for him in his private suite."

Lois tried not to roll her eyes. _I cannot believe he's late. He wanted this meeting_ , Lois thought.

"Of course," Clark said.

Once in the suite, Lois and Clark were in awe of what they could see. It was enormous with floor to ceiling windows with stunning panoramic views of the entire city, decorated with exquisite furnishings for business meetings and also a few comfortable seating arrangements, as well.

Mr. Fox directed them to the bar and offered them some coffee. They accepted, of course.

Once seated in chairs opposite each other, they sipped their coffee for a minute or two, and then Bruce walked in, but he had a guest.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Kent, Ms. Lane. Please excuse my lateness, but I have my reasons," Bruce apologized. Diana walked in, and Lois and Clark were surprised to see a beautiful woman in attendance.

Clark stood up and waited. Lois and Clark glanced at each other. She did look familiar and then they recognized her. They spoke at the same time. "Wonder Woman?"

Diana chuckled. She held out her hand. "Yes, I'm Wonder Woman, but my name is Diana Prince."

He shook her hand. "Clark Kent, and this is Lois Lane," Clark said introducing them. He couldn't help commenting. "So, you and Bruce …?" He hesitated.

Lois hid a grin.

"We know each other." Bruce paused. "Actually, Clark, Diana knows … all of us." He gave them both a look.

"Oh, I see," Clark commented.

"Please, everyone, take a seat. Diana and I were just talking about you, Clark, and …"

"Why are we here, Bruce? Clark and I have stories to write. We are here on business this week." Lois wondered what was going on.

"Only a week?" Diana asked as she took a seat. "But I thought …"

"We'll get to that Diana. You see, Lois, having you both here in Gotham will send a message to a lot of people. It shows that Metropolis and Gotham won't sit still with this new influx of crime and we have every intention of finding out who's behind it." He paused as he walked over to his desk. "I have a charity event planned for this evening, a fashion show. Hopefully, it will bring out the, shall we say, a few unscrupulous contributors, with the hope they'll reveal themselves with a bit of money to show their legitimacy, but we know the truth. Commissioner Gordon and I have put together a few individuals who will appear at the event." He handed each of them the names and candid photographs of three men.

"I know these men," Lois commented. "This one Carmine Falcone. He's been in Metropolis for a few months now, even before Clark arrived. This one, his son, Alberto Falcone, I've never seen him before."

"This last one, yes, the other son, Mario, I know him. I've seen him at a few functions in Washington only a few weeks ago," Diana said.

"High-rollers, to be sure," Clark commented.

"Yes, they are, and it's going to take a few superheroes to take down these guys," Bruce said.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. "What do you mean?" Clark asked then it dawned on him. "You mean us?"

"Yes, Clark, he means all of us," Diana responded.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that," Clark said.

"Don't worry about that. We know it will be an adjustment for all of us. We'll try it for a while, and if it doesn't work out, there's no harm done," Bruce said.

Clark glanced at Lois, and she looked unsure, as well. "I'll think about it."

"But you will attend the fashion show tonight? It's crucial." Bruce hoped that he would come.

"Oh, we'll be there," Lois said. "I need a new dress," she said when Clark looked unsure about going.

"I guess we're going," Clark said and smiled at her.

"Excellent," Bruce said. He handed them the invitation, then they made a few plans about the three men and how to approach them.

~o~o~

_Later that evening at the fashion show:_

It was an hour before the show and Lois had finally found her dress for the evening. It was knee length cocktail dress in a lovely shade of blue which showed off her long legs to distraction. Her hair was down and pulled to one side with just enough curls at the end to give Clark ideas about twirling his fingers into the silky strands. Clark looked smashing in a dark suit and blue tie, and his glasses of course.

Once they dressed and ready to go, and after making a few calls to Bruce, they headed to the hotel downtown. The main ballroom had been set up for the event. The fashion show hadn't started yet, and with only a few minutes to spare, they checked out the crowded ballroom. Their particular guests had arrived. Lois and Clark glanced at each other and made it a point to sit as close to them as possible.

A long runway had been set up the length of the room with tables and chairs arranged on either side close enough for everyone to get a clear view of the models, both male and female.

This charity event was a yearly affair put together by the Wayne Foundation for charities around the world, including world hunger, Aids treatment, and cancer research. The event was usually a rousing success and this year would be no different.

Minutes before the show was to begin, Bruce walked in with Diana on his arm. Everyone gasped and came closer hoping for an introduction, and Bruce was reluctant to introduce her as more than a friend, and everyone picked up on his denials. Diana smiled but didn't say anything. Once helping her to her seat, he approached the podium and began the event.

"Will everyone take a seat; we're almost ready to begin." He waited several minutes then he continued. "Thank you all for coming tonight. This event will help to continue the research and treatments around the world in our efforts to stop world hunger, the spread of Aids, and stop cancer and save lives. I'm sure you will enjoy our show. If you see anything you like, please see our hostess, Ms. Jacqueline Brown and she will be only too happy to place your order. And now, let me introduce Ms. Brown. This is her third year putting this event together, and she did a tremendous job, wouldn't you say?" He paused and applauded. "Ladies and gentlemen, Ms. Jacqueline Brown!"

Ms. Brown came out, and shook Bruce's hand, and he kissed her cheek. Bruce left the podium and went to sit with Diana. "Thank you, Mr. Wayne. It's an honor, and a privilege to work with you, our models, our talented designers, and everyone involved here at this beautiful venue to bring this event to Gotham City. We have an incredible collection for you this evening. The designers have assembled an impressive showing of spring attire for work, for travel, for that special evening out, even a few for working out. I hope you like them."

The music started, and the first model came out and made her way down the runway.

Diana glanced at Bruce. "This is really nice event, Bruce." She glanced around the crowded room and spotted someone who looked familiar. "I can't believe it."

"What is it, Diana?" He caught the direction of her gaze and tried not to lose it. "What is he doing here?"

"I have no idea." She was shocked to see Steve Trevor in Gotham.

"I thought it was over between you two," Bruce commented.

"It's been over for nearly a year. He must be here on business." Her back was straight as she watched him come over to their table.

"Good evening, Diana." Bruce stood up. "Trevor, what brings you to Gotham?"

"I'd rather not say," he replied being evasive. "May I?" Without waiting for an answer, he pulled up a chair to their table, which was a table for two, and sat down.

Bruce wanted to punch his lights out, but he refrained. He sat down, glanced at Diana, and she was paying neither of them any attention. No one had anything to say, so they watched the proceedings.

A few minutes went by then Bruce spoke up. "Do you like that one?" He asked Diana. She seemed interested in a long ball gown in shimmering gold fabric, strapless with sequins at the bodice, and with an intricate design over the most of the length of the gown.

"It is lovely," she commented, staring at the lovely gown.

"It's yours," Bruce said and raised his hand in the direction of Ms. Brown. She got the message.

Trevor's lips thinned. He was a career soldier. He couldn't possibly purchase anything in this collection. The gowns must cost thousands of dollars.

"No, Bruce, you shouldn't. Where would I possibly wear something like that?" Diana asked stunned he would do this.

"I'll think of something," he replied and smiled flirtatiously at her.

Diana shook her head at him. "Well, if you insist."

Trevor spoke up then. "Diana, do you have a minute to talk? It's rather urgent that I speak with you." He paused hoping to persuade her. "I'm here because of you."

Diana and Bruce stared at him. "Me, but …"

"Please?" He stood up and held out his hand and waited for her to take it.

Diana hesitated. Her memories of Steve were not pleasant. They had met under rather extenuating circumstances. She had found him on her magical island, and they had fallen in love. It was instantaneous and fantastic, but once he found out the things she could do, his acceptance of her and who she truly was grated on his down-home, home-boy persona, and it was difficult for him. Their breakup was painful, and friendship did not come easily for them.

After a few seconds of indecision, she made of her mind. "I won't be long, Bruce."

Bruce stood up and watched them leave. He walked over to Lois and Clark's table ready to run after them and snatch her away from him.

"Who's that?" Clark wanted to know. The music covered their voices well enough.

"Diana's former boyfriend, Steve Trevor," Bruce replied, angrier than he had any right to be.

"I see," Lois said. "And why is he here?"

"That's what I would like to know." Bruce replied. He sat down and watched the table of their particular guests hoping to take his mind off of Diana and Steve. "Any news?" He asked.

"No, nothing yet, but they have made several purchases of a few dresses," Lois replied.

"Well, they do have plenty of money," Clark said. He continued to listen and then, "I hear something."

Carmine Falcone, of Gotham City, and according to the Commissioner, the head of the crime syndicate, had made a comment about a few shipments of 'items' that were coming into the city this evening. He wanted to make sure that there were no mix-ups.

Clark also heard the word 'Superman' mentioned, and his ears perked up at that. He smiled. Apparently, he was making an impact after only being there for less than twenty-four hours.

Bruce and Lois leaned in. "So, what did you hear?" Lois asked.

"We will be busy later tonight," Clark answered them with a smile.

~o~o~

From across the room, Selina Kyle or Catwoman sipped her wine and watched the proceedings and was immensely intrigued at what she could see.

First, Wonder Woman walks in on Bruce's arm then Steve Trevor shows up. She was positively fascinated. Her dealings with the crime bosses may become a problem considering Batman was now under investigation.

The authorities may be under the belief that, because she was a thief in the night, that Bruce was also a criminal involved in the underworld. She found the entire notion hilarious. They did not know him, but she did.

She perked up when Diana and Steve left the ballroom. She made the decision to follow them and listen at a discrete location.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in the hotel lobby:_

Once they had reached the lobby, Diana turned to Steve. "Well, what is it Steve, and why are you being so cryptic?"

"I'm sorry about that, Diana, but my superiors have an assignment for you. I know I should have called, but I wanted to see you, just to see how you are." He paused. "I was right to worry about you. Why are you with … him?"

Her back went up. "You have no right to ask me that. It's over between us. Just accept it."

"I have accepted it, but that won't stop me from worrying about you or caring what happens to you. That won't ever change."

She took a deep breath. "Look Steve, just tell me what this is about and I'll decide if I'll return to Washington or not."

"It's about Bruce Wayne," he told her bluntly.

She frowned. "What about Bruce?"

"He's under investigation into allegations of drug trafficking and conspiracy."

"What, that's insane."

"Diana, you barely know him, but my superiors want you to continue to see him, and maybe you can find out something more about these allegations," he said and looked over her shoulder.

"I cannot believe this. You want me to spy on him?" Diana was incredulous.

He looked her in the eye. "Yes, we do."

She turned from him and walked over to the window. She rubbed her arms feeling cold inside.

He followed her and touched her shoulder. "It won't be for long, Angel, only a month or so."

Closing her eyes for a moment, she ignored his term of endearment. "But I thought you wanted me to come back to D.C."

"That was a lie. I just needed to speak with you privately." He paused. "I miss you, Angel, very much."

She closed her eyes again. The memories were relentless now. She took another breath and turned to face him. "I'll do it, but I don't believe a word of it. Bruce's business is legitimate. It's always been that way."

Steve raised his eyebrows. "And you know this how?"

"I just know. That's all," she replied. She trusted her instincts about him.

Steve suddenly realized that she was more involved with Mr. Wayne than he would have liked. "I hope you're right."

"I am." She was firm in her response.

"Is everything alright out here?" That was Bruce coming to join them.

"Yes, everything is OK. Steve was just leaving, weren't you Steve?" Diana asked.

A moment's pause, then, "Yes, I'm leaving." He stared at Diana. "Goodbye, Diana."

"Goodbye, Steve," Diana said and watched him leave.

Bruce wasn't sure what was happening, but she seemed upset. "Are you alright?"

She turned to him. "I'm fine. Let's go back inside."

"Ok," he said. He held out his arm. She hesitated but only for a moment then she took his arm.

~o~o~

Selina grinned and followed them back inside. _Someone needs a lesson in trust_.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Everyday Stranger_ , Sara Bareilles.

A/N: Ok, everyone is here guys. I wasn't sure how I was going to pull off Bruce and Diana altogether. At first, I considered putting Steve and Diana together before she came to Gotham to meet with Bruce, but the casting of Man of Steel 2 blew that idea out of the water. Diana was cast for Bruce if the rumors are true so they will get together at some point or they may not. Now, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading everyone. Comment, please?


	3. Let Me Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, where Bruce, Clark, and Diana are hard at work after the fashion show, Lois manages to get herself into trouble, but someone else comes to her rescue. Read on. Reviews are love, everyone.

_Chapter 3: Let Me Fall_

_Still at the Wayne Charity Event:_

The fashion show was winding down. The models were gathered at the back of the runway to make their final walkthrough. The crowd was on their feet with a resounding round of applause for the exquisite dresses, men's formal wear, as well as everyday pieces, and even swimwear were featured for the rather hard-to-please and wealthy members of Gotham society.

Lois and Clark felt a bit out of place with the crowd, but they seemed to fit right in with the masses. "Oh, I want that dress," Lois drooled while watching the models, one in particular.

"Which one is that?" Clark asked, even though there was no way he could afford any of these clothes.

"That one," she replied. It was the same evening gown that Bruce had bought for Diana.

Clark inwardly winced. There was no way he could afford that dress. "It is lovely," he agreed.

Lois glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She sighed. _One day_ , she thought.

"How about that one?" Clark asked, hoping she would like it. It looked far more affordable.

"I like that one too," Lois replied. It was a beautiful dress, knee-length, and a stunning shade of turquoise with trimmings of a tone that reminded Clark of Lois's eyes.

"It's yours!" He raised his arm to Ms. Brown and she caught it just before the last model had left the runway.

Lois gasped. "Clark, can you afford that?"

"Let me worry about that," he replied and winked at her.

Ms. Brown tapped the microphone to capture everyone's attention. "What a spectacular night. Thank you all so much for your generosity. I don't have a total yet, but …" She hesitated and watched as Bruce made his way to the stage.

Bruce walked up to the podium and spoke into the microphone. "We do have a total Ms. Brown, it appears we've surpassed last year's total. We raised nearly two million dollars this evening."

Everyone gasped and more applause could be heard. "Thank you all so much. Now, if anyone is hungry, the Mason Ballroom has a plentiful supply of food. Enjoy and thank you all again for coming."

The crowd dispersed, most of them headed to the Mason Ballroom. Bruce shook Ms. Brown's hand and kissed her cheek. They would meet tomorrow to go through the orders.

Bruce returned to their table hoping to spend more time alone with Diana before they had to head out with the assignment, when someone tapped his shoulder. It was Selina. "Good evening Bruce."

Diana watched them for a moment, left the table and went over to Lois and Clark. "Do you know who that is?"

Lois and Clark glanced at the woman speaking with Bruce. They both had no idea who she was. "They do know each other. That's pretty obvious," Clark commented.

"An old flame, no doubt; how 'old' is what worries me," Diana said as glanced at them.

"We have more important things to think about," Lois said as the three men under surveillance finally left the ballroom."

"Lois and I will follow them. You and Bruce head over to the headquarters and wait for our signal," Clark said then they left.

Diana tapped her foot and waited for Bruce.

~o~o~

"What do you want, Selina?" Bruce glanced at Diana and she was talking with Lois and Clark.

"Oh, I was standing here all evening watching you make a fool of yourself."

Bruce raised his eyebrows. "I beg your pardon."

"You don't have to be so formal with me. I know you and you know me."

Bruce was not in the mood. Selina was everywhere he turned; on patrol, at events like these, everywhere. He couldn't get rid of her. "Don't remind me." He sighed. "Look, I have a date this evening if you haven't noticed."

"I noticed alright." She paused. "Why are you with her? She's all wrong for you."

Bruce chuckled. "You seem to have an opinion on every woman I see. If I didn't know better, I would think you want me for yourself." He stared at her and dared her to deny it.

She squirmed under his perusal, but didn't respond.

"I thought so. Good night, Selina." He walked over to Diana. She was stone-faced and glaring at him.

"Sorry about that." He cleared his throat. "Are you ready?"

She did not want to argue with him. She hated to admit how anxious she was, but it was so. "Yes, I'm ready Bruce."

They left the hotel and headed to their assigned meeting place not far from Wayne Enterprises. It was secluded area, a temporary location, a hiding place to store his gear closer to downtown. The bat cave was his domain. No one knew about that place, well, except for Alfred and of course, Mr. Fox, and it would stay that way.

On their way there, they got a call from Clark. She didn't like it, but Lois was now at the hotel and Clark was still on the hunt for the Falcone brothers. They went in one direction, while the older Falcone seemed to be heading to different location. Clark decided to follow the brothers.

He was right because not far from a seedy part of town, and still in their dress-up attire, they met with a few men and briefcases were exchanged. A few minutes later, Diana and Bruce arrived.

All three watched from the rooftop and waited. The dialogue was nothing new for Bruce to hear, but Clark was new at this.

"What should we do?" Clark asked.

Bruce chuckled. "You truly are a beginner. We wait. The brothers are not the distributors. They're the middle men. Once they leave here, we'll follow them to the most important drop," Bruce instructed.

"What happened to the father?" Diana asked.

"I let him go," Clark said.

"Was that wise, I mean …?" Diana began.

Clark thought about that. "Well, Lois wanted to follow him, but I told her not to."

Diana and Bruce chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Clark wanted to know.

"Well, Lois Lane does not strike me as taking orders from anyone," Diana replied.

Clark frowned. "You're probably right," he agreed. "I'll call her." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number. It went into voice mail.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, on the other side of town:_

Selina Kyle was fuming inside. She wanted to deny Bruce's statement, but she couldn't do it. She wanted Bruce to the point of distraction. _Damn the man_ , she thought.

While on the prowl later that evening, she spotted an interesting scenario. Lois Lane of the Daily Planet had just exited a taxi in a not-so-nice part of town. _What in the world is she thinking?_ Selina followed her. In her Catwoman costume, she watched from a short distance. She had made the decision to follow the elder Falcone, and there he was. He entered a building and seconds later, Ms. Lane scurried over to the entrance, looked both ways and went inside.

Selina gasped. She had no choice but to follow her, but once inside, she squinted her eyes. It was completely dark and Ms. Lane was nowhere to be seen. She turned to the right and Ms. Lane bumped into her, apparently in a hurry to leave.

She grabbed her arm and pulled her outside. They ran as fast as they could, turned a corner and ducked inside an alley and hid behind some dumpsters. Minutes later, two men with guns drawn ran past the alley and continued on their way.

"We should wait here to make sure they don't come back." Selina had stopped her from getting up.

Lois wanted to thank her. She was wearing a mask. "Thank you," she said politely.

"You must have a death wish," Selina said.

"No, just looking for a story," Lois said.

"A story … really?"

"Yes, a story and I found one too," Lois said proud of herself.

"And what did you find out?" Selina asked, knowing the answer.

"That building was a hideout for making drugs. I could smell it as soon as I walked in there."

"I see, well, if you tell the police, they'll be gone before they even get here."

"But how is that possible?" Lois asked, a bit stunned.

"Because of you, Ms. Lane; they're probably packing up as we speak."

 _Dammit_ , she thought. "I know; I'll call Superman."

"If you do that, he'll keep you locked up for sure. Go ahead." Selina raised an eyebrow.

Lois knew she was right, but maybe she wasn't. "I will." She called Clark and moments later, he was there. He drifted down from the sky.

Selina thought it best that she leave. "Night all," she said and scooted up the side of the building.

Lois and Clark watched her until she was out of sight.

Clark was furious with her, but he was more concerned for her safety. "Are you alright?" Clark asked as he came over to her.

"I'm fine, but two doors down, there's a drug-making den and you need to corner everyone before they get away."

He crossed his arms. "And you know this how?"

She squirmed for a moment. "I followed Falcone."

He shook his head at her. "I'll take care of it. You stay here until I get back."

"Alright," she said. _A thank you would have been nice_ , she thought.

Minutes later, Lois heard gunfire, shouts and scurrying about, but Superman had everyone tied up outside. The police arrived minutes later. Apparently, senior Falcone had managed to escape.

She peeked around the corner and watched the police speaking with Superman. He certainly couldn't tell them that Lois was snooping, so he told them that he had followed Falcone to this address.

Lois couldn't hear what they were saying. Frowning, she watched as he came over to her, picked her up not saying a word, and headed back to the hotel.

Lois sighed but didn't say anything. He may lock her up in her hotel room for the duration of their stay, but she knew Clark wouldn't do that, or would he? She wasn't so sure about that.

Never in all of his rescues of her he never once felt that she had interfered or intentionally put herself in danger, but this was different. She knew that now. He had told her not to follow Falcone, but she took it upon herself to do it anyway. She now felt that this incident could be the turning point in their relationship.

Lois thought back to Clark's words earlier this evening, she felt as if she were being told what to do, to stay put to behave as if she were a child. She felt she had something to prove, that she could take care of herself that she didn't need him, but the truth was she did need him.

She needed him to understand why she had done it. It's never been her character to sit back and watch the world go by. She wanted to change it, to make it better, just as he did. Deep down, she felt that one day he would realize that and love her anyway.

Her thoughts wandered to the one thing that had been on her mind for a while now. _Does he love me?_ Inwardly sighing, she watched his profile. _I love him._ Closing her eyes, she hugged him close as they flew above the clouds.

Soon they were back inside her hotel room "I have to go." He could barely look at her. "Bruce and Diana are waiting for me."

"Of course; I'll see you later." Lois understood, and then he was gone.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back on the rooftop:_

Diana and Bruce were still watching the Falcone brothers. Diana couldn't help but wonder what happened and Clark's phone call.

"I hope Lois is Ok," Diana whispered worried about her.

"She's fine," Bruce said unconcerned.

"How can you be so sure?" Diana asked, curious about that comment.

"Superman will get there in time."

Diana frowned and then she thought about it. "So you think Lois put herself in danger because she knew that Superman would save her? Is that what you think?" Diana couldn't believe that.

Bruce realized he had hit a nerve. "No, of course not, but they are together most of the time, and maybe in the back of her mind she knows he'll be there for her no matter what."

"That's crazy Bruce. Lois does not strike me as the kind of person who needs anyone to take care of her or rescue her."

"Maybe not, but it does make you think."

"Well, I don't think that's true at all. Lois seems perfectly capable of handling herself."

Bruce raised his eyebrows. "If you say so," Bruce said then he watched the proceedings and something was happening.

Clark arrived seconds later. "I see they're still here."

"How's Lois?" Diana asked, still concerned.

"She's fine," Clark replied.

Bruce glanced at Diana. She glared at him.

"They're leaving," Clark declared and then they followed the brothers.

~o~o~

_On the outskirts of Gotham:_

A half hour later, instead of heading to the unsavory part of town, the brothers headed to a highly secure site, their personal residence.

"That's odd," Clark declared through is communication device.

Bruce was in his flight ship, while Diana was with Clark. "I agree." They continued to watch the brothers as they entered the residence through various secure access points.

"What do you see, Clark?" Diana asked.

Clark narrowed his eyes and watched the brothers enter the house through more secure locations and then down to the lower level and there were so many rifles, machine guns, and enough ammunition to start a war. Considering that they were mobsters, this wasn't surprising, but there was something else that gave him pause.

"I can't believe this." Clark was stunned.

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"There must be a dozen women in there. They must be captives, but why? Oh no," he whispered, still unbelieving.

"What is it?" Diana was getting inpatient.

"A few of them don't seem to be of age, but most of them look old enough to see what they're doing." He paused then his voice was sad, as he murmured, "A brothel, it's a brothel."

"I can't believe it; isn't that illegal in this state?" Diana asked.

"Yes, it's illegal," Bruce replied. He was frustrated. "Is there anything else, like illegal drugs or something more … criminal?" He thought the Falcones would start up another brothel somewhere else if they turned them in. It seemed like a waste of time to him.

Diana was upset. "Prostitution is a repulsive trade. Those girls are probably there against their will. It's illegal and it needs to stop."

"Alright, alright," Bruce said, still frustrated.

"Those weapons can't be legal. There are far too many of them." Clark was sure of this.

"That's true," Diana said.

"Ok, but we can't just barge in there. I'll call the Commissioner and we can do this right," Bruce said.

It was just before dawn before the Commissioner arrived at the Falcone estate, rescued the underage girls and the other women were definitely not prostitutes but had been kidnapped and kept against their will. The brothers denied the charges. It would be up to the courts to decide, but the older Falcone still had not been located.

The Commissioner seemed confident that the kidnapping and weapons charges would definitely take. The brothel charge was not a federal offense, but it would be enough to cause a scandal and speculation about the Falcones. Everyone suspected that they were criminals but the charges never seemed to stick, but this time would be different.

~o~o~

_Lois's hotel room early the same morning:_

Lois was almost ready to head into the Gotham Planet offices, when Clark walked in. He was still in the suit. She switched off the television and watched him for a moment. "So, it seems congratulations are in order. You found a brothel?" She chuckled. "Is that true, Clark?"

"Yep, a brothel," he replied. He headed in the bedroom. With Lois's consent, he had moved his things into her room which was considerably larger. When he had asked her why she had a larger room, she explained about her many travels and the office always books her a larger suite. She liked the space. It made a lot of sense especially now.

She watched him walk into the bedroom, remove the suit and was in the shower in moments. She spoke to him. "I can't wait to write up this story," she chuckled again.

"Well, there was definitely more to it. There were illegal weapons, kidnapping charges, just to name a few." He spoke over the shower spray.

Lois walked into the bathroom so she could hear him. "We do need to check in at the office. Are you coming with me?" She asked.

He stepped out of the shower and Lois stared at his glorious body from the top of his curly head to that huge hairy chest, down those firm thighs across his genitals, to his buttocks and then down his long legs. Clark caught her looks and walked over to the towel which was right behind her. "Excuse me," he whispered throatily.

She managed to focus then she stepped aside. "Oh, sorry," she said. She watched him dry off then he toweled his hair and she wanted to touch him so badly. Her mouth went dry and she could barely breathe. "So, are you … coming … with me?" She then realized that her words had a double meaning. She swallowed with difficulty.

He grinned and answered her with a question, "What do you think?" He then dropped the towel and walked over to her.

"Clark, now, we'll be late," she managed to speak, but it came out as a squeak. He was standing right in front of her. She was melting just by the look on his face. "We … do … need … to talk … about what happened … last night."

They did need to talk, but he wanted her now. "Later," he whispered then he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

Lois melted into his arms loving him to a distraction. "Oh, Clark, I need you so much," she managed to say between kisses.

"I need you too," he whispered, as he kissed her ear and her throat. He pulled away after a minute, and proceeded to undress her, one button, one zipper and one bra clasp at a time. Lois was about to faint but she managed to focus on his face. He picked her up and took her to the bedroom. He set her down and she was staring at him so strangely. It was a look he had never seen before and it intrigued him. He touched her cheek then she leaned into his hand.

Inside, he felt as if this time would be different somehow. They had issues to work through but he felt that they could get through anything as long as they were together. He truly believed that. He suddenly felt a bit awkward as she pulled his head down and kissed him. He wanted to go slowly when he kissed her back to show her how he truly felt.

The feelings she evoked did not compare to the first time that they kissed. Soon they were on the king-sized bed kissing and caressing each other hoping to get closer. It was so much more than what he had ever dreamed for himself to find that one person who would believe in him and want him like this.

She kissed him over and over again, her tongue slipped inside his mouth and he drew on it as they both moaned. Lois was in his arms on the huge bed kissing and loving him, fulfilling all his fantasies and dreams about her. All during that first month at the Planet, his dreams had been relentless. He couldn't seem to think about her in other way, but here together like this.

"Clark," she whispered his name as she moaned and arched her back and he kissed her beautiful breasts, her long torso and flat stomach. Lois was writhing on the bed but she was also touching him, running her fingers in his hair, stroking his arms and strong shoulders. Tears blurred her vision as the feelings were almost too much.

Clark did not think he could wait anymore, but Lois was just as hungry for him as he pulled her tightly to his chest and rolled her over so that she was on top of him, she sat up and slowly guided his erection inside her tight sheath, and the feeling was indescribable. He closed his eyes and groaned as Lois began to move slowly at first, as her movements excited them both. He pulled her closer and kissed her again running his hands all over her body loving having her with him touching her and loving her. "Oh, my Lois," he moaned, the feelings were something he'd never experienced before and maybe never would again. _Was it too much to hope for that she would be with him forever?_

Soon, they came at the same time, clutching each other close. Minutes later, and breathing easier, Clark pulled the covers over them, each wanting to say the words, but they needed to talk. A few minutes later, Clark was the first to speak.

"Lois, I owe you an apology." Before she could say anything, he continued. "I'm sorry for the way I acted, but last night was different for me. You see my rescues of you in the past, you were close by and I knew where you were, but last night was different."

Lois closed her eyes understanding what he meant, pulling him closer, she whispered. "Go on."

"I was so scared. I couldn't help thinking: would I arrive in time, were you hurt, just a lot was going through my mind."

Lois realized that she needed to apologize too. "I'm sorry, Clark, for putting you through that." She leaned up on her elbow. "But you know me, right? I can't just sit back and do nothing. I need to fix it just as you do and …"

He touched her lips. "I know that, Lois, and I wanted to tell you something. I've thought about it a lot, not only during the invasion but ever since I realized that you would be a part of my life, someone close, and someone who knows me not just the guy in the suit, but me, Clark Kent." She pushed her hair behind her ear. "I believe in you, Lois, just as you believe in me. From the first time we met, you believed in me and trusted me. When you believe in someone, it's not for a minute or just for now, its forever." He hoped hadn't said too much, but then he watched her dawning expression and relaxed a bit.

"Oh, Clark, you do understand why I had to do it." Lois was confident they would get past this.

"Yeah, I do understand, but please be more careful in the future by telling me in advance. That would help a lot, just as I'll tell you where I am … deal?"

Lois was thrilled. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. After a minute or two, she pulled away and whispered, "Deal!"

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Let Me Fall_ , Josh Groban.

A/N: What a beautiful song. I so enjoyed writing this chapter. I brought up an issue that has been discussed over and over about Lois being a damsel in distress. I wanted another woman to come forward and speak about that, and Diana seemed like the perfect choice. Clark's quote from Smallville fit right in with his sweet apology. Now, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading everyone. Comment, please?


	4. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Lois and Clark reach a new level in their relationship, Diana has a surprising request for Bruce, Steve has upsetting news concerning the investigation into charges against Mr. Wayne, and later Lois and Clark face down a new threat. Read on! Reviews/kudos are love, everyone.

_Chapter 4: The First Time_

_Wayne Towers, later the next morning:_

After checking in at the Planet offices in Gotham, Lois and Clark arrived back at Wayne Towers, but what they weren't expecting was a furious Bruce Wayne.

"What the hell is this?" Bruce asked. He was holding up the latest edition of the Planet.

"Well, good morning to you too, Bruce," Clark said. "Good morning, Diana."

"Good morning," Diana said with side-eye glance at Bruce.

"Good morning," Lois said.

"Enough with the pleasantries. Why did you print this story about us?" Bruce was shocked to see the news about Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman hooking up to fight crime.

"It's the truth," Lois replied.

"We only had one assignment, and what if this 'arrangement' doesn't work out, then what? We will look like we don't get along, then all kinds of speculation about what truly happened between us, and so on, and so on," Bruce said, trying to explain, getting upset.

Clark thought about it. "Oh, you mean rumors about … all of us, you know," he said as he glanced at Lois.

Lois rolled her eyes. Diana did the same. "I understand what you're saying Bruce, and rumors will happen no matter what people read or hear. That's just part of the business. I wouldn't worry about it."

"I agree, Diana," Lois said. "People will believe what they want to believe, but we know the truth."

"Exactly. Well put, Lois," Clark said.

"Well, I still don't like it," Bruce said. He sat down at this desk, deep in thought. He glanced at the paper again.

"What's the latest on the Falcone Brothers and elder Falcone; is he still missing?" Lois asked.

"They're still in jail, and elder Falcone is still out there. I spoke to the Commissioner, and the bail hearing this morning wasn't a surprise. They made bail."

"Even with the kidnapping and weapons charges?" Clark was surprised.

"Yeah, they made bail; I told you we needed more," Bruce said, pouting a little.

"You mean drugs, don't you?" Lois asked.

"Yes, drugs," Bruce replied.

"But what about the drug bust last night?" Lois asked.

"Well, the elder Falcone was gone, and no one is talking," Bruce replied.

Lois shook her head. "I can't believe this. So last night was a complete waste of time?" Clark asked.

"No, not a complete waste," Diana replied.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"Well, I got a new dress," Diana replied, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I did too," Lois said. They both laughed.

Bruce and Clark rolled their eyes, but they had to grin.

~o~o~

A few minutes later, Diana's cellphone rang. It was Steve. "I'll take this over there."

Bruce watched her for a moment.

"Is Trevor still in town?" Clark asked.

"I have no idea," Bruce replied, still watching her.

"What is it Steve? I'm in a meeting," Diana asked. Her back was to her friends.

"I need to see you. It's important," Steve replied.

She sighed. "Alright where?" She sighed again. "I'll be there in a few minutes." She hung up then took a deep breath. "Sorry, but I'll be right back."

They watched her leave. Bruce was not in any position to say anything. She was still technically working for the government.

~o~o~

Once outside, Steve walked over to her. "This won't take long. I have news."

"Make it quick, Steve." Diana was tired of this.

They walked over to the coffee bar across the street and after taking a seat, Diana received a few stares, which didn't surprise her. She ignored them.

"Well, what is it?" When he avoided her eyes, she became suspicious. "Is this about Bruce?"

Unfortunately, they were being watched.

"Yes, it is," Steve replied. "Because of his ties to the underworld and a few anonymous tips, that is why we put him under surveillance."

Diana gasped. "Ties to the underworld and anonymous tips … are you kidding me?"

"Yes, and I found out this morning that it was a … woman who called."

"Well, big surprise there." Diana thought about that. She had some idea who made those calls. "Look, Steve, Bruce Wayne is not a criminal. Call off this stupid assignment and then, I'll come back to D.C."

It was exactly what he wanted to hear. "I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, this little group that he's assembled, I would steer clear of these superheroes. Superman looks dangerous to me and Batman, well, who knows what he's been up to. All kinds of rumors surround him."

Diana frowned. "What kind of rumors?"

"Surely you know? He's a murderer, a thief, and who knows what else," Steve replied.

Diana had heard enough. She stood up. "You truly need to deal in facts, not rumors or gossip."

Steve stood up. "Diana, wait." But she was gone.

In the corner of the bar sat two men hired by the Falcone Brothers to stake out Wayne Towers to catch the comings and goings of the infamous Bruce Wayne.

Of course, they were suspicious of what happened last night. No one would have the gall to follow them to their private residence. It must have started at the Wayne fashion show.

It was all over the news about Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman forming a superhero team, and apparently last night was their successful debut. First the drug bust, then the police showing up at the estate all in the same night; it was way too much of a coincidence.

One of the men pulled out his cellphone and called Falcone's attorney.

~o~o~

Diana returned to the tower, but Lois and Clark had left. After receiving a call from the Editor in Chief at Planet headquarters, they had to get back to work.

Bruce stood up when Diana walked in. "Is he still in town?"

"Yes, he's still here," she replied. She walked over to the bar and poured herself some water. She took a sip.

He watched her for a moment. "Are you going to tell me what he wants with you?"

She turned to him. "That sounds personal, Bruce. But no he doesn't want me. It's the assignment he gave me at the fashion show last night."

"I understand why you can't talk about it, but I thought we had an understanding, a trust between us." He paused. "You can trust me, Diana." He walked over to her.

She did trust him. Heart pounding, she watched him come closer. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?" He looked her up and down. Their attraction was not lost on her.

"I need a place to stay. I hate hotels. Can I stay with you?"

He frowned, not expecting that. "Stay with me?"

"Yeah, it won't be long, only until we decide whether or not to continue this new superhero arrangement. Only a few weeks maybe." She flirted with him.

"Well, I … ummm …" She was much too tempting to have her down the hall. All kinds of images floated inside his head.

"Bruce, I won't cramp your style. You won't see me unless we're on assignment."

"Well, I suppose it will be alright."

"Great, when I can move in?"

"Now, if that's Ok."

"Perfect."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at Gotham Planet offices:_

After speaking with the Commissioner, Lois and Clark had additional stories to write. The Falcone Brothers were now out on bail. Statements from the captive women would be their downfall because kidnapping was a capital crime. The weapons charges only added to the charges, and considering that there were nearly a dozen women, each count if convicted, could mean twenty years or more in prison.

"I'm finding this all rather stupid on their part," Lois said. She was sitting at her computer going over the facts of the case.

"It was a stupid thing to do," Clark agreed. "You know, Lois, when I read this, I have to wonder how they were brought up to believe that women actually enjoy these types of things."

"You truly are naïve, Clark. Unfortunately, a lot of men believe that women are beneath them as if they're property or not valued for anything except one thing."

"That truly is sad. Either they don't have any common sense or made the choice not to believe that women are human beings just as they are. They have feelings, wants, needs, a brain and a heart. It truly astounds me when I hear these stories."

She watched him for a moment. "You are truly remarkable Mr. Kent."

He grinned. "Thanks, Ms. Lane."

There was a knock at the door. It was Editor Jones at the door. He walked in. "I just heard from Mr. White. He needs to hear from one of you today. That story we ran about the superhero team, well, he felt he should have been consulted." He cleared his throat. "Superman sort of belongs to Metropolis, and …"

"Superman belongs to the world not just Metropolis," Lois said.

"That's true, Ms. Lane, but Perry, I mean Mr. White, seemed pretty upset."

"We'll call him. Thanks, Aron," Clark said.

He left them alone.

"I can't believe Perry would think that," Lois said, truly surprised by Perry's stance on the matter.

Clark scratched his head. "Well, Metropolis is his home, sort of."

Lois' eyes went wide. "You truly think that?"

"Yeah, I do," Clark replied. He tried to explain. He stood up and came over to her. "I truly love Metropolis. The fact that it was almost destroyed by my people, well, I kind of feel a kinship with it, plus you live there and …"

Lois smiled at him then she began to understand. She took his hand. "I see what you mean, but it doesn't have to be that way forever. The world needs you, Clark."

Clark was thinking about something he'd wanted to talk to her about. It's been on his mind now for a few months, ever since they had met. He squeezed her hand. "Lois, you should know something. When I was on the other side of the world trying, with everything in me, to save our world, you were on my mind. I just kept thinking about you. I had to save you. I had to get back to you." He lowered his eyes.

She stood up, and he did the same then they were holding each other close. "I was thinking about you too, Clark," she whispered against his chest. She pulled away after a minute. "What you said last night about believing in me, it meant everything. You can do it, Clark, and I wouldn't feel neglected or left behind." She watched him for a moment. "Is what you're trying to tell me?"

"Yeah it is. It's hard thinking about leaving you, not being with you, but I am … Superman. It's expected of me, and so …"

"And so you do it, and I understand, Ok?" She smiled at him.

He pulled her close. "Thank you, Lois."

"Let's get back to work," she smiled at him. The words were there again, but the right time would come.

Clark was thinking the same thing.

~o~o~

_Later that evening at Wayne Manor:_

Diana was settled in a wing of the manor reserved for 'distinguished' guests. She was undeniably that and more, he realized, as he brought her bags over to her room.

"Do you like it?" He asked, hoping that she would like it.

Diana was dumbstruck. The bedroom was enormous but not too large. It was cozy with a fireplace which had been lit, the bed was turned down, and the curtains slightly drawn; it was truly lovely.

"Very nice. I think I'll stay." Smiling, she turned to him. He put the bags down and came over to her.

"I have an appointment this evening with a few investors, but I'll be back later. If you need anything, Alfred, my butler, will help you. Just push this button." He walked over to her side table next to her bed and showed her several buttons: the maid, the butler and the kitchen staff each had a button. Diana was impressed.

"Thanks, Bruce, but I won't need anything. Thank you."

He turned to her and watched her for a moment. "What you said about cramping my style, you won't." He paused, heart pounding. "You see, I'm not seeing anyone, Diana."

She believed him, except for that anonymous caller. "What about Ms. Kyle?"

"There's never been anything between us. She's a pest."

Diana grinned. She came closer. "She wants you Bruce."

"Well, I'm taken," he whispered throatily.

Her heart was pounding. "Bruce …I …"

He didn't let her finish, but pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back. After a minute or two, he pulled away. "Wait up for me?"

Diana wanted to refuse him, but she wanted him too. "Alright."

Smiling, he kissed her again. "I'll see you later." And then he was gone.

Diana put her hand over her heart. Closing her eyes, she peaked out the window and Bruce was there standing by his car. He actually saluted her. She shook her head at him.

~o~o~

A few hours later, Diana was returning a book that she'd gotten from the library when she heard a noise. Frowning, the followed the sound, and it was coming from Bruce's wing. She was immediately on alert. She was in her nightgown and robe. She slowly opened the door to Bruce's study, which adjoined the bedroom and a woman dressed in a French maid's costume was about to leave.

Shocked to see a woman dressed like that, she crossed her arms and asked, "Isn't it a bit late to be cleaning?"

Selina had been caught. It wasn't the first time. "I was just leaving."

"Wait a minute, I know you," Diana said as she came to over her. "Selina Kyle? You sure have a lot of nerve."

"What nerve? Bruce invited me here," she lied.

"You're lying; he isn't seeing anyone."

"Is that what he told you?" Selina hoped to put doubts about Bruce into her head.

Diana was silent for a moment. "Yes, it is." Something wasn't right. She came closer. Selina panicked. She had a few trinkets in her pockets.

Diana grabbed her before she could leave, then pulled her back inside. "Now what do we have here?"

Selina sighed. "He won't miss any of it."

"Is that so?" Diana asked and emptied her pockets. "Is this what I think it is?"

"It's nothing," Selina said.

"Nothing, huh?" Diana asked and pulled out several pieces of expensive-looking jewelry. They didn't appear new but older pieces, possibly belonging to someone special; his mother maybe? She held them up in front of her face. "How could you?"

Selina shrugged. "Don't worry; he has insurance on it."

Diana wanted to strangle her. The feeling was so strong she had to tamp it down because at this moment, Selina Kyle was a menace that needed to be stopped.

A moment later, Alfred walked. It was enough of a distraction for Selina to escape.

"Ms. Prince; I heard voices and …" Alfred asked, coming closer. "Not her again."

Diana was shocked. "She's done this before, breaking and entering?"

"Yes, she has," Alfred replied. "Master Bruce hasn't pressed charges."

"You're joking. She needs to be put away." Diana was incredulous.

"Well, they've known each other for a long time … and…" Alfred began.

"That's no excuse for her behavior." She held up the pieces of jewelry. "She was about to steal these pieces."

"They're not real. The real ones are locked up in a safe. Even she doesn't know where it is," Alfred explained as he took the worthless jewelry from her.

Diana shook her head. She couldn't believe it. There must be more to their relationship than just a thief and a billionaire, who leaves worthless trinkets for her to find.

Alfred watched her for a minute. "Are you alright, Ms. Prince?"

"Yes, I'm Ok, Alfred. Goodnight," Diana said then returned to her room.

"Goodnight, Miss," Alfred said.

~o~o~

Later that night, Bruce returned to the manor, but Alfred stopped him before he raised his hand to knock on Diana's door.

"Sir, we need to talk. Come with me," Alfred instructed.

"This sound serious," Bruce said then followed him.

"It is serious." Once in Bruce's suite, he said, "You see, Ms. Kyle made an appearance this evening and Ms. Diana caught her."

"Oh, dear. What happened?" Bruce asked, thinking the worst.

"They had words, but Ms. Diana was a bit shocked to learn about the jewelry plant."

Bruce shook his head. He needed to explain to Diana about Selina and their rather odd relationship. "Thanks, Alfred. I'll talk to her."

~o~o~

Bruce took a deep breath and opened the door without knocking. Diana was standing by the window. She knew Bruce was back and that Alfred probably filled him in on Selina's late night visit.

"Diana, let me explain." He began as he walked over to her. He was dressed to the nines, in a tux and looking to damn sexy to her eyes.

"Go ahead," she said and watched come closer.

"Selina is … how do I put this … she's a bit mentally challenged."

"Mentally challenged?"

"Yes, she is. We've known each other since we were old enough to know right from wrong."

"That's a long time."

"It is a long time."

"And you … care for her?" She watched him closely.

"Yeah, I do. She's a loyal friend but nothing more than that. She comes by here now and then, steals a few things, but it's never anything worth my time or concern."

She shook her head. "That has to be the strangest thing I have ever heard."

"She's harmless." Bruce stood a few steps towards her. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Yes, please," she said and grinned.

"Well, I was thinking about our team. Since it's now out in the open, what do you say about a news conference?"

She thought about that. "Do you think that's a wise idea? I mean, the Falcones can't be thrilled with us right now."

"That's just my point. We won't hide from them. We need to make a statement."

She thought about that. "I agree. It will send a message to everyone that we're here to stay."

He moved closer and dare to touch her shoulder. "Are _you_ here to stay?" He looked into her eyes.

"Yes, I'm right here," she whispered, her meaning clear.

He raised her chin and then he kissed her deeply. This kiss was far more involved than their earlier kiss. This time he pulled her tightly to him, his fingers running through her hair. Her hands were in his hair then behind his head pulling him closer.

Diana was thinking. _What was it about this man? Ever since we met, I would find myself up late at night asking that question and never finding the answer. He was just Bruce. Someone I felt comfortable with, someone who cares for me; she was sure of it._

He then moved her hair aside and kissed the side of her throat. He wanted to take his time, but she was so open to his kisses. His mouth wandered down her throat as they began removing each other's clothes. It was hard for both of them considering they couldn't stop kissing each other. They fell on the bed laughing; then they both sobered. He slowly began his exploration of her beautiful body. She was exquisite. His mouth deepened the kiss while his hand cupped her cheek, then as he broke the kiss, tilting his head the other way, and hungrily dove back in for more.

Diana felt lost beneath him. He was so handsome and strong. His arms, his legs, all of him were hard and firm in all the right places. She couldn't stop touching him. He was touching her in all the right places too. And then he was kissing her over and over again as if he couldn't get enough, not now, not ever.

All too soon, and when their bodies finally touched hip to thigh, and their legs entwined. They both breathed in the other, taking in this moment.

"Oh, Bruce," she breathed in his ear getting more and more excited by his kisses. This is what she'd been waiting for ... longing for, she admitted to herself. Bruce moaned at her responses as her hand made its way to his erection. He kissed her deeply as passion burst to sweet life between them. Her arms were around his neck, and she held him tightly to her feeling weak with desire. His hand roamed over her curves and then he touched her there, his fingers moving over her folds that were slick with desire for him.

"Bruce!" She gasped when his finger slid smoothly inside her body. His mouth consumed her cries as he continued to caress her from within. Diana wove her fingers into his hair and clutched him to her, sobbing her need for him. He had to have her as he pressed gently against her opening easing his way inside. He closed his eyes in pleasure as her liquid heat enveloped him.

He continued to kiss her and dipped his tongue inside her mouth and she eagerly kissed him back moaning softly. Her hands began to explore his body caressing him and responding to him.

Diana felt the fire burn low in her belly, and it grew hotter as Bruce pressed back into her then he repeated the motion over and over again and she moaned loudly then, in pleasure. Bruce was with her every step of the way as she clung to his shoulders as his rhythm increased, riding the crest of his passion.

"Bruce!" She cried out as her climax burst upon her, washing over her in waves. He continued to kiss her drawing out the sweetness of their lovemaking for long moments. He slowly left her body, rolled to his back bringing her with him and held her close to his side.

After they slowly came back down to earth, he kissed her temple, holding her close. Bruce took a deep breath, then asked, "Any regrets?"

"Now why would you think that?" Diana asked, surprised by that question.

"Diana, I know about the investigation by the agency and the charges against me." He waited.

She leaned up on her elbow. He looked disappointed. "I'm sorry, Bruce. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how."

"I see. Is it still going on?" He suspected that was the case.

"No, I specifically asked Steve to drop it." She paused for a moment. "Bruce, it was a woman who called the authorities in D.C. about you."

Bruce wasn't terribly surprised by that. He has left a few broken hearts along the way.

"You don't look surprised, so I'm assuming to know who called the authorities with that bogus tip." Diana was getting upset.

"I think I know whom it was," Bruce said.

"It was her, wasn't it?" Diana was fuming inside.

"Her, oh, you mean Selina." It was a statement.

"She wants you, Bruce. You need to sit her down and set her straight about your feelings. She's getting mixed messages from you. It's not fair to you or to her."

"I know it's not fair."

"So, you'll talk to her?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, I'll talk to her," Bruce said. He wasn't looking forward to it at all.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at the Planet offices:_

"What time is it?" Lois yawned and tried to keep her eyes open.

"Almost ten," Clark replied. "Let's get out of here."

Earlier that evening, they spoke with Perry about the superhero story and promised an exclusive from the new superhero team, he was placated for the time being.

"I'm ready to go," Lois said and turned off her computer. They were the only ones there. They left the building and no one was around. They headed to an alley when two men came toward them. Clark had just loosened his tie. The two men were dressed as thugs, dark clothing, weapons hidden under their clothing, and an attitude that said they meant business.

"Get behind me, Lois," Clark whispered. He didn't have to tell her twice. "What do you want?"

"I don't want your money, Mr. Kent."

"What do you want?" Clark asked again.

One of them came closer. He looked Lois up and down. "You are beautiful, Ms. Lane."

Clark stiffened. "We don't want any trouble." He pulled off his watch. "Take it and I have some money."

"I don't want your money!" He snapped and pulled out a gun.

Clark held up his arms. "Calm down. Just tell us what you want."

He lowered the gun. "I know you're friends with Bruce Wayne. Don't deny it. We saw you leave the tower earlier today."

Clark chose his words carefully. "We don't know him personally. We were there for an interview," Clark said.

"An interview," the other man said, not believing it.

"Yes, an interview. We are reporters," Lois spoke up.

"It was you, wasn't it?" The other man asked.

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked.

"You tipped off Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman about the Falcones. It was you."

"What? That's crazy. Ms. Lane and I have been in town exactly twenty-four hours. That's it."

"And Superman and Wonder Woman have been here the same amount of time. Now explain that?" One asked, getting upset.

Clark inwardly groaned. "You're barking up the wrong tree. We know nothing about any of the superheroes, just what you see in the papers." Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Let's go." One man said and then they turned and ran out of the alley.

Lois and Clark let out long relieved breaths. He pulled her close for a minute. Instead of changing into the suit, Clark led her further into the alley and then he took off.

~o~o~

_Minutes later, at their hotel:_

"We have to be more careful from now on. No more meetings at the tower," Lois said, getting undressed.

"I agree. The Falcones are looking for someone to blame. It appears we are the targets." He pulled his shirt from his slacks. The 'S' on his chest was visible from his open shirt.

He walked over to her. "Are you Ok?" He touched her shoulder. She was shaking.

"I'm alright, just hold me for a minute," Lois replied, then went into his arms. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. He held her tight and stroked her hair. "The entire time I was more worried about your secret coming out than my safety. It was weird," she whispered.

He shook his head. "You know what I was thinking." He didn't have to say it.

"Yeah I know." She pulled him closer.

"We should get some rest," he said and tried to remove her arms, but she wouldn't let go. "Lois?"

"I have to say this now before I lose my courage again," she whispered. Her eyes watered then raised her head, and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Clark. It's been there for as long as I can remember."

He moved her hair behind her ear. His Lois, with the shining eyes, the beautiful smile, the courage, the unwavering belief in him, all of it, sent his heart and mind into a love so strong, it scared him sometimes. _But how could I not love her?_ He touched her cheek and wiped away a stray tear. "I love you too, so much."

Smiling through her tears, she raised her arms then he picked her up and kissed her deeply. His lips wandered across her cheek and kissed her tears away. Tenderness soon fell away to growing passion then they fell onto the bed.

Soon they were naked clutching each other close with an urgency like an explosion going off in his head. He wanted her with a passion that stunned his mind and sent his heart soaring into the clouds.

Then the teasing and loving caresses began. He needed to touch her everywhere with his lips and tongue. She was so soft and desirable to him. Sometimes it took everything in him not to scope her up and take her far away where it was only the two of them together like this.

Lois was writhing on the bed her hands in his hair, pulling at his shoulders, stroking his arms, kissing him wherever her lips and tongue could reach. He tasted so delicious, like all manner of otherworldly things, like the sun, the moon, the stars, and the heavens above. Lois was in heaven, she knew that now. Her back arched, hungry for his lips and tongue and he happily obliged. Lois cried out as incoherent whispers flowed from her lips.

He rose above her at last, parted her thighs, sinking into her. They were both desperate for this, needed it to the point of violence. For a moment, Clark thought he may have hurt her. He pulled away but Lois pulled his head down and kissed him with a determination that stunned him.

When she touched him in the darkness, spoke his name on a sigh, he knew at that moment that he could never walk away from her. There were times during that first month of avoiding her, when the thought was never far from his mind. We wanted to leave her behind, but he couldn't do it. His heart would not let him.

As she began to move, the roaring in his blood followed her movements as her fingers dug strongly into his back. He felt it as surely as his length moved in and out of her lush body.

Then the climaxes began rippling through them with a vengeance. Both their minds were stunned by the tremors as they continued for minutes on end.

Soon, as their breathing returned and they could focus on something besides their raging need, he pulled her close to his chest.

Finally able to speak, Clark whispered, "God Lois … that was …"

Lois couldn't think, let alone speak. "Don't talk … just …"

...

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _The First Time (Ever I Saw Your Face)_ , Roberta Flack.

A/N: Whew! *fans self* My OTPs are going to kill me! God, my babies are so HOT! I so enjoyed writing both these scenes. Lois and Diana are extremely lucky. On a serious note, mental illness is not anything to take lightly. The fact that Bruce knows that Selina has always been this way, possibly because or in spite of her upbringing and her obsession with him, but she wasn't dangerous, as far as he knew. I'll have more on Selina's issues coming up shortly. I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading everyone. Comment, please?


	5. Should I Give Up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, a terrible event takes place during the news conference, and later, the superhero team is scratching their heads and wondering how they could have completely misjudged someone they thought they knew. Read on! Reviews/kudos are love, everyone.

_Chapter 5: Should I Give Up?_

_Selina's apartment, that same night:_

Selina should call herself lucky. Ms. Diana Prince or Wonder Woman or whatever she was calling herself, cramped her style. Of course she knew about the fake jewelry that was left for her. She enjoyed Bruce's little games, but if she we honest with herself, she enjoyed his company. He was funny, handsome, and just the right balance between odd, and she felt safe when she was with him.

After slipping out of her outfit and feeding her two cats, she turned on the television for the late night news broadcast. Shocked, she listened to the announcer:

_This is Deborah Jones and I'm standing here outside of City Hall with stunning news. As previously reported in the Daily Planet, the three person team of superheroes will be here tomorrow morning to make a statement about their new relationship. We will of course, bring it to you live right here on this news channel tomorrow at 10 a.m. Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman herself will be available to answer all your questions. I'll now return you to our studios._

Selina wanted to scream in frustration. This group will now be closer than ever, and Diana residing at the mansion infuriated her. There was nothing she could do about it, but maybe there was something.

"Talk about distracted," a voice said from the corner of her living room. He was hidden behind some curtains.

"What the hell are you doing here? The entire country is looking for you," Selina said to the non-stranger. She glanced over her shoulder, glared at him, then went back to switching channels.

"You know I wouldn't be here if I didn't need your help," the man stated. He came closer. "You owe me."

Selina put the remote down and stood up. "I don't owe you a thing. Now get out!" She pointed to the door.

"Not so fast." He watched her for a minute. "I wonder what your 'boyfriend' would think if he knew you were talking to me."

Selina inwardly seethed. If Bruce knew that she was speaking with Carmine Falcone, he would never speak to her again. "What do you want?"

He smiled. "That's my girl."

"I'm not your girl!" She almost shouted.

"Calm down. You are my daughter. It's time for you to deal with that fact."

Selina wanted to throw something at his head, but who would take care of her cats if she went to jail. Defeated, she turned and sat down. "What do you want?"

Smiling, Carmine only wanted one thing from her. "I need you to kill someone."

Selina closed her eyes and waited. "Who?"

"Do you need to ask?" He smiled as she slowly turned to him with a shocked expression.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at Wayne Manor:_

Diana was awakened by a kiss to her cheek, then her ear and then her throat. Enjoying the kisses, she sighed and opened her eyes. Bruce was smiling at her. "It's almost dawn."

"Is it now?" She smiled in return.

His eyes roamed over her pretty face. "You know there should be a law against anyone looking this beautiful so early in the morning." Smiling, he returned to her throat and then he went lower.

"Compliments will get you everywhere," she said and closed her eyes.

His head came up. "Everywhere?" His eyebrow arched.

"Uh, huh," she whispered throatily, her meaning clear.

"You asked for it," he whispered and went about proving to her just how much he enjoyed 'everything' about her.

~o~o~

An hour later, after showering and changing, they met up with Lois and Clark a few hours before the news conference.

After learning what happened with the Falcone minions last night, they decided to meet at Bruce's huge warehouse just outside of town, not far from the mansion. A huge door opened on the side of the warehouse, and Bruce and Diana greeted them warmly.

Diana came out. "It's good to see you both. It appears as if the Falcones are getting desperate."

"Yes, I think they are," Lois agreed. "Clark and I are truly worried about what they may do next, but once the news conference moves ahead and they realize we're here to stay, they'll back off."

"I hope that's true," Bruce said.

"It is true, Bruce. At first, I wasn't so sure about this news conference, but I think it's a good idea," Clark said.

Diana glanced at Bruce with a look. "Well, are you going to tell them?"

Bruce sighed. "Selina came to the manor last night. She attempted to steal from me." At their shocked expressions, he continued. "Selina and I have this … arrangement. I let her take trinkets from me, and this way she won't get caught stealing with someone who may press charges and put her in jail. She wouldn't survive if she went to jail."

Diana shook her head at him. "He's encouraging her life of crime. It's not right, especially since she's probably in love with him," Diana stated.

"She's not in love with me." Bruce was sure of this.

"What makes you so sure?" Clark wanted to know.

"She hasn't made a move on me … in that way," Bruce said.

Diana rolled her eyes, thinking about the fashion show.

"Really?" Lois found that a bit surprising. "She doesn't strike me as someone unfamiliar with … seducing a man," she thoughtfully said.

"She's not like that." Bruce shook his head.

Diana and Lois glanced at each other.

Bruce caught their looks. "You don't believe me? She's perfectly harmless."

"I hope you're right Bruce. Stealing trinkets may be enough for now, but who knows what she may do if she were provoked or if she thought you and I were … involved?" Diana gave him a pointed look.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other with raised eyebrows.

Bruce rolled his eyes.

Clark hid a grin.

"Are you … involved?" Lois finally asked and tried not to smile at his obvious embarrassment.

Bruce and Diana glanced at each other. "We're close … Ok?" Bruce finally answered her.

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I see," he thoughtfully said.

"Can we please get on with the meeting?" Bruce glanced at his watch. "We'll meet at City Hall at 9:30 am. I'll do most of the talking. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes."

"What exactly are you going to say?" Clark wanted to know.

"Just that we're forming a team and we may add more members at a later date, but that's about it."

"Did you say more members?" Diana was surprised.

"Sure, why not? The more the merrier," Clark jested, not quite sure about it, but he was willing to give the team a chance. He actually enjoyed their first mission.

Lois was also surprised. She watched him for a moment. "Are you sure? What about Metropolis and … you know … what we talked about?"

He smiled at her. "We'll work it out, don't worry."

"Ok, if you say so," Lois said, still not sure about this. Of course, she meant what she said last night about him belonging to the world, but any time with him would get shorter and shorter. She knew she was being selfish.

"Lois?" Clark asked. She seemed to be thinking about something important.

"What is it?" Lois asked, distracted by her thoughts.

"We're done. I'll take you to City Hall," Clark said.

"Ok, that's fine."

"We'll see you guys in a bit," Diana said.

Lois and Clark left then Diana turned to Bruce. She came closer. "You meant that … about us?"

"Yeah, I meant it. We're a couple."

She grinned as she touched his chest. "I like the way that sounds."

"I do too," he said. They kissed but only for a moment.

"We need to change," Diana whispered.

~o~o~

_City Hall, an hour later:_

The Commissioner greeted the heroes in a special area inside the Hall. He shook all their hands. "This is a total honor to meet all of you."

"Thank you, Commissioner," Clark said. "I've enjoyed your beautiful city."

"Well, you are being kind, Superman. I just wish it were under different circumstances. I will say this that having you all here in Gotham has made a difference."

They all glanced at each other. "Is that so?" Diana asked, pleased to hear it.

"Yes, it's true. The crime rate has dropped a bit, and with the Falcone arrests, it did make a powerful message, just as this conference will do the same." Commissioner Gordon was sure of this. He glanced at Batman. He seemed calm even for him.

"Do you agree about the crime, Batman?" Gordon asked.

"Yes, I have noticed the change," Bruce replied, distracted by this thoughts.

"Excellent, well, I'll make the announcement and then we'll begin," Gordon said then left them alone.

"What's your problem?" Diana wanted to know.

"I don't like it," Bruce was having second thoughts.

Clark frowned. "Are you worried about the conference?"

"Yes, I'm worried." He walked for a bit.

Diana didn't know what to think. "But why?" He was still. "Please explain, Bruce. Is this a feeling; did someone say something to you; what happened?"

"Nothing happened," Bruce replied, still distracted.

"Is this about Selina? Have you spoken to her?" Diana asked.

"Not her again," Clark said, exasperated.

"No, I haven't spoken to her," Bruce replied.

Moments later, the monitor in Gordon's office came online and the meeting began. The front steps and surrounding area were filled with reporters from various newspapers in Gotham, as well as from the Planet and other newspapers from different parts of the country. A few other dignitaries were also there to talk to the crowd of reporters, including the mayor and a few others from his cabinet.

Gordon tapped the microphone then he spoke to the crowd:

"Good morning, Gotham City! This is an historic day for our city and for our country. We have three superheroes with us this morning. Apparently, they are now a team and we are proud to introduce them to you today.

"First, we have Batman. Batman is not unknown to us here in Gotham City. He's been working with me for a long time to protect our citizens, to prevent crime and corruption, and to keep our city safe for generations to come. Let's hear it for Batman."

The applause was deafening and the fans cheered their welcome to Batman. He came out of the double doors and walked over to the podium. He spoke into the microphone with a very low voice. "Thank you, Commissioner." He walked over to the left and stood there and waited.

"Next, we have Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman is new to our city. We welcome her with open arms. Please join me and welcoming Wonder Woman!"

The crowd applauded as she exited the double doors and approached the podium. "Thank you, Commissioner. I'm very happy to be here."

"And lastly, we have Superman." The crowd applauded before he could finish. The Commissioner was a bit surprised by the warm welcome. After a minute, he said. "Please welcome Superman to our city."

Superman appeared and the crowd cheered him on. Clark came down the steps and spoke to the Commissioner as well. "Thank you, Commissioner."

"Thank you, Superman." He turned back to the crowd. "Now, let me introduce the rest of our guests who graciously agreed to attend this conference. In a few minutes, we'll take any questions."

After the introductions had been made, and before the first question could be asked, a shot rang out.

Clark immediately leaped into action. He saw the bullet as if in slow motion. He reached up and caught it. He quickly pushed Bruce and Diana out of the way then leaped into the sky.

Diana and Bruce quickly left the stage, as well as the other dignitaries. The crowd screamed after the shot was fired and ran in many different directions.

Clark spotted Lois and didn't have to say anything. She quickly ran and hid beside a few cars. He headed in the direction of the bullet.

The sniper hurriedly left the building from the rooftop but Superman was faster.

He caught him in the stairwell. "Stop right there," he said.

She had been caught. She turned to him. Clark was totally shocked. She was wearing a ski mask but it didn't matter. He saw her face clearly.

~o~o~

_A little while later, at the police station:_

After removing their costumes, Bruce, Diana, Clark, and Lois were at the station waiting to talk to the Commissioner.

Bruce came out. "How is she?" He asked, truly concerned.

"She's in lock-up, but she isn't speaking to anyone," Gordon responded.

"I'll speak to her," Bruce said, determined to find out why she had done it.

"I don't know about that. Attempted murder is a serious crime. That bullet could have hurt me or anyone else out there. It's a miracle no one was hurt."

"Actually, Commissioner, Superman told us that the shot was way off the mark. She may have done this to prove a point," Clark said.

Everyone in the room frowned at that statement.

Bruce perked up. "So you're saying she may not have wanted to kill Batman, but to prove she could have done it, but chose not to? Is that what you're saying?"

"All I'm saying is that someone needs to get her to talk because the odds are she will go to jail for a long time," Clark carefully replied.

Bruce turned to the Commissioner with a silent question.

"Alright, you can talk to her," Gordon said.

He turned to Diana, but she was still.

"I'll be back," he told her then he was gone.

~o~o~

_Interrogation room, City lock-up:_

Bruce was led inside a room with a half glass partition, meaning a two-way mirror. They would have to be very careful about what they said. Selina knew his alter-ego. Bruce walked inside. She didn't look up. She shouldn't have been surprised he would come to see her. She lowered her head even further. Her hair fell forward covering most of her face. He really shouldn't have come.

Bruce sat down and stared at her for a moment. "Just tell me why you did it."

She chose her words carefully. Speaking in a low voice, barely heard, she said, "Batman is a nuisance. He needs to stop."

"Who are you? The Selina Kyle I know would never do such a thing." He stared at her and something was definitely off.

Her head still down, she muttered, "Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do."

"I don't believe that." He leaned forward. "Who put you up to this? Was it blackmail?"

"No, of course not." She lowered her head even more.

She was lying. He knew it. "I will find out who did this to you." He stood up then turned to her. "Maybe you'll talk to a lawyer. If you don't, you will continue to jail." He paused as he stared at her. "You won't survive it, Selina." He turned to the door. "Guard!"

Once the door had closed, Selina or as her family knew her, Holly Falcone, stood up and began to walk. Holly had been at Selina's apartment and heard her Father threaten her sister. It made her angry. He was a tyrant and a bully but he was the only Father she had. She was also terrified of him. Once her Father had left, she convinced Selina that she would do it.

Selina had been shocked at her sister's suggestion and dismissed the idea completely. But Holly convinced her that she could pull it off. She was a good shot and the bullet would fly over everyone's head. No one would get hurt. And if she did get caught, she would talk her way out of it.

The fact that the sisters did indeed look alike, but they were not the same, played out well. Even Superman did not realize that she was not Selina. Holly was a year younger, and had been raised by her gangster family, while Selina had been raised in foster homes. Selina had found out the truth about her family only a few months ago.

Holly had done this for her family. Batman was always one step ahead of them. They were losing money. The drug bust, the kidnappings, and the prostitution charges brought it all home for them. They were desperate for money and their plans hadn't worked out at all.

Her brothers were going to jail and if she didn't find a way to get out of it, she would be too. Minutes later, a man walked inside to see her. He said he was a lawyer hired by Bruce Wayne.

~o~o~

_Still at Gotham City Jail:_

Bruce paced before his friends. Diana, Clark, and Lois watched him for a moment.

"Well, what did she say?" Diana asked, curious about Ms. Kyle and why she would try to hurt him.

"It's not her. It can't be," he replied. He was confused. He knew her, he told himself over and over again.

"There has to be explanation, Bruce. From what you've told us about your relationship, how you grew up together, there must be something we're missing," Lois thoughtfully said.

"It was definitely her," Clark said.

"It was her alright," Bruce said.

Minutes later, Selina's lawyer came into the visitor area and walked over to Bruce.

"Well, did she talk to you?" Bruce wanted to know.

"Well, she did confess. She did in fact pull the trigger," Mr. Burns replied.

"We know she did, but did she say why she had done it?" Lois asked.

"I'm sorry, Burns, but this is Lois Lane and Clark Kent of the Daily Planet and you know Ms. Prince."

He shook their hands.

"She said she wanted to impress her family," Mr. Burns replied.

"Her family, but she has no family," Bruce said, confused by that statement.

"Yes, apparently she does. It's the Falcones," Mr. Burns said to the shocked trio.

"She's a Falcone?" Bruce was so shocked that he immediately felt sorry for her. They must have coerced her in some way, probably blackmail. Then he thought about it. They must know how close she and Batman were and they saw this as a chance to get back at him and get back at her too. But she must have known it was wrong and she would probably get caught.

"I can't believe this," Diana was also shocked. She watched Bruce come to terms with this new knowledge and she could see he was hurting. She touched his shoulder.

"This changes everything," Clark thoughtfully said. "She will be tried and convicted in the press. There is no way around it."

"The media will have field day with this news," Lois said.

"Unless we keep it quiet," Bruce said. The trio and the attorney stared at him.

"Arrests records are public domain. We can't keep this a secret even if wanted to," Mr. Burns stated.

"We can try." Bruce was a bit desperate to save her.

"Bruce, I know you want to help her, but I don't know if we can." Diana told him the truth.

He turned to her, and he accepted the fact that Selina was doomed. He shook his head, turned and walked out.

"Bruce, wait!" Diana rushed after him.

Clark turned to Mr. Burns. "Did she say anything else, anything at all that would help her case?"

"No, nothing really, but I did get the impression that was hiding something. It could be important. I'll talk to her tomorrow." He glanced at his watch. "I have to head back to the office. Please tell Bruce I'll call him later today."

They shook hands then Mr. Burns left the police station. Lois and Clark did the same. They headed to the Planet to write their story, leaving out the shocking news that Selina Kyle was in fact a Falcone, the daughter of the missing senior Falcone, wanted for so many crimes that the file was too long to even think about.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in Bruce's car:_

Diana had managed to catch up with him. Alfred was driving and she and Bruce were in the back seat. She took his hand. He did not turn away. Diana wasn't sure how she was going to handle this situation. Selina was very important to him. That was pretty clear. How important hadn't been that clear, but it certainly was now.

"Are you alright?" Diana tentatively asked.

He turned to her. "I still can't believe it."

She squeezed his hand. "We will find a way to help her."

His eyes lit up. "Did you say _we_?"

She grinned. "That's exactly what I said."

"Come here," he said and pulled her close. He sighed and breathed her in. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." She pulled away after a moment. "I think you were right. She was forced to do this and we know by whom."

"It was Carmine Falcone." His jaw clenched. "He won't get away with this."

"We have to find him first," Diana said.

He squeezed her hand. "Oh, _we_ will find him. Count on it."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at Selina's apartment:_

Selina stared at the television as the terrible events unfolded before her eyes. "Well, I hope you're happy."

"She shouldn't have gotten caught. This was your fault. She was too young," Carmine told his eldest daughter.

"Don't blame her. It was your idea to try and kill Batman. But you forgot one very important detail."

"And what's that?"

"Superman, you idiot," Selina replied and rolled her eyes. "We have to get her out of jail, but how?"

"You need to go down there and tell the truth," Carmine said. "Holly doesn't belong there."

"Oh, but I do?" Selina asked as she stared at him.

"Yeah, you do. I know you've never been caught, so they have no record of you on file, but how long before they realize they have the wrong Falcone? She won't be able to hold out forever."

Fuming, Selina stood up and began to walk. "There's only way to get her out."

"And what's that?"

"She has to turn state's evidence against you," Selina replied and watched her Father freak out.

"You're crazy. I won't allow it!" he shouted.

"You won't allow it!?" She slowly walked over to him. "Either you turn yourself in or I will."

"I don't think so." He pulled out a gun.

Selina backed up then she turned and dived behind the couch. A shot rang out. The window was open then she leaped out the window. Another shot rang out. It grazed her arm. She screamed but kept on running. She managed to escape.

~o~o~

Bruce and Diana had a hunch and were headed to Selena's apartment. Moments later, they heard gunshots.

"Look Bruce, its Selina, but how is that possible?" Diana asked shocked to see her running down the street.

"Follow her Alfred." Bruce wanted to grab her to get to the bottom of this.

"Wait Bruce, let me out. The gunshots!" Diana said and leaped out the car.

Alfred sped off with Selina in his sights.

Diana entered Selina's apartment and there was Carmine Falcone, throwing a few articles of clothing into a bag.

She had twirled into her costume, moments ago. "Going somewhere?"

Carmine felt trapped. He raised the weapon and fired. Diana was ready. She stopped the bullets easily then lunged for him. He was no match for her. She took the gun then hauled him to his feet and led him outside. The gunshots were heard by neighbors and had been reported. A cruiser arrived minutes later.

Seconds later, Superman arrived to help. Diana raised an eyebrow.

He grinned and nodded.

~o~o~

A few blocks away, Selina ducked into an alley. "Stop the car, Alfred!"

He jumped out of the car and ran down the alley. He called to her, "Selina wait!"

She was about to climb a fire escape but then she heard Bruce's voice. It was pleasing, she admitted to herself. "Bruce?"

"You can come down now." He stared at her and it was truly remarkable how much she resembled her sister. There was no doubt in his mind about her family now. Before he had left the car, Diana had informed him that the senior Falcone was now in custody.

"So you can take me to jail for something I didn't do?" She asked.

"No, Selina, just come down." He held out his hand.

Her eyes watered. "You must hate me."

"No, I don't hate you," Bruce admitted.

She climbed down and walked over to him. "Follow me," he said and walked toward his car. "Your 'Father' is in custody."

Selina could care less about her Father. "Where are you taking me?" She asked, as she followed him.

"Somewhere safe," he replied.

"Not your place, not while she's there."

He stopped walking and turned to her. "The night you broke in, I had to convince her that you meant no harm, but then today at the news conference, I didn't know what to think."

She bowed her head. "No one was hurt."

"Selina, you know how bullets work. It could have ricocheted and hurt someone. Be glad that didn't happen."

She raised her head. "I am glad no one was hurt."

He shook his head at her. "Come on, let's go."

She followed him. Selina knew she would follow him anywhere, as long as he was there.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Chasing Pavements_ , Adele.

A/N: Aww, she has a crush or was it more?! Well, this chapter was a problem. Selina attempting to kill someone was out of character, so I had to find a way to separate her from that. Her sister came to mind. Now I know everyone is wondering why Bruce did not recognize her sister as an imposter. Well, he was quite shocked and not thinking clearly and they could almost be twins (hair and voice). Clark, of course, hadn't really met her or spoken to her. I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading everyone. Comment, please?


	6. Simply Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Selina finds a new 'temporary' home, Holly is threatened by her family, Bruce and Diana travel to New York City, but something pulls them back, and later, Lois and Clark truly miss Metropolis. Read on! Reviews are love, everyone.

_Chapter 6: Simply Be Mine_

_On the west side of Gotham City:_

"Here put these on," Bruce instructed. He reached inside a bag that Alfred had removed from the trunk and pulled out a pair of slacks, a sweater and a hoodie. Also inside was a pair of sunglasses.

"That should do the trick," Selina deadpanned. "Where are we going?"

"A safe house; it's not far," he replied.

"But what about my sister; what's going to happen to her?" She looked out the window. "You know she did this for me, not for her family. She hates them just as much as I do."

"I know, but once she turns state's evidence, my lawyers will work on getting her released," Bruce answered her then he watched her for a minute. "This is it Selina, no more Catwoman, no more stealing … it's over."

She closed her eyes and thought about his words. She took that to mean that it was over … between them if there was anything to begin with. She turned to him. "Will I ever see you again?"

Bruce hesitated. "Not for a long time."

She turned back to the window. "It's probably for the best. You have 'her' now."

"Selina," he said and shook his head at her.

"It's true. She's stylish, educated, and beautiful … all the things I'm not."

"You could be all of that and more, if you put your mind to it. This is your chance to change your life. You need to think about your future."

She shook her head, resigned to the fact that he just didn't see her the way she wanted him to. "You sound like a father."

"I'm not your father, but I am your friend," he said and tried to smile.

She was ready for that at least. "I'll take what I can get," she smiled at him.

~o~o~

_At the safe house:_

It was located in a nice part of town. Selina was not used to this type of place. She had lived on the streets for most of her adult life. This place was very nice, but nothing too fancy. It was a fully-furnished two-story house with windows that were covered, a sofa and loveseat, a kitchen, and with all the appliances. The storage cabinets were also full of household items. She opened the refrigerator and it was full of all types of food, including items for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Surprisingly, Selina did know how to prepare a meal.

"You won't have to worry about going out for food. A shipment will arrive every other week, so you should be alright."

She was amazed but also grateful. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"As soon as we can come up with another identity for you, a different name and …" Bruce began.

"A different name, but… ?" She was shocked.

"Yes, we can't take any chances. Your sister will also get another name as well. Hopefully, you two can both have second chances."

"I see, well, I suppose it makes sense," she said and headed up stairs.

He followed her.

The bedrooms were nicely furnished as well. One bedroom faced the front of the house while the other one faced the rear.

She chose the one at the back of the house. "I'll take this one," she said and smiled.

"Whichever one you want," he said. "Well, I'll leave you now. Call my office downtown if you need anything and ask for Mr. Fox. It's best we don't keep in touch … personally. You understand, of course."

"Of course, I understand." She was going to miss him.

He handed her two keys to the house, also the security access codes, as well. He paused for a moment. "Well, goodbye Selina."

"Goodbye, Bruce."

She watched him leave. He was headed down the stairs then he got a call on his cellphone. It was her.

"Hi, Diana, yes, I'll be there shortly." There was a pause. "I know. Bye now." He hung up.

Once the front door had closed, she walked over the bedroom window. It was a nice backyard, a few trees and a high fence. Sighing, she thought she heard cats, but she couldn't see them. That reminded her of her cats then she picked up the phone and called Mr. Fox.

~o~o~

_Back at the mansion:_

Diana was in the kitchen getting a quick bite to eat. After speaking with Bruce, she had to wonder what had happened, if he had managed to catch Selina, and if he did, what happened between them? She was no longer jealous of Selina, but she couldn't deny that Bruce was particularly concerned with her welfare.

She supposed she could look at them as an older brother and younger sister. She shook her head, dismissing that situation. It didn't fit. She didn't see Bruce that way at all.

"Hey, what's got you so distracted?" It was him. He walked over to the wine fridge and pulled out a bottle. It was past time for an evening meal.

"Oh, I was just sitting here thinking of you … and Selina. Did you catch her?"

"Yeah, I caught her." He sighed. "She's settled in a safe house. She'll be fine, at least for the time being. I'll have a few of my people check up on her every few days or so."

She shook her head. "You can't let her go, can you?"

He took a sip a wine. "It's not about letting go; it's about …" He hesitated.

She watched him closely. "What is it about?"

"It's about her safety. The Falcone brothers are still out on bail and I'm sure they're looking for her. The botched assassination of me has put both sisters at risk. I can't have them hurt, not when I'm responsible." He took a seat at the kitchen counter next to her.

"I see and I don't blame you for wanting to help her Bruce, as long as it's nothing more than that."

He put down his wine glass and took her hand. "There's nothing more." She didn't look convinced. He reached out and raised her chin. "From the moment we met, it was you Diana. You must know that."

She wanted to believe him. She looked into his eyes. "I believe you."

Thrilled with that response, he said, "Good, because I have something for you," he said and left her side for a moment. Minutes later, he returned with a garment bag and held it up for her.

Her eyes lit up. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Open it and see."

Smiling, she unzipped the bag and there inside was the incredible, gold dress that he had bought for her at the fashion show. Diana gasped, reached out and touched it reverently. "Oh, Bruce, it's so beautiful. But I have no idea where I'll be able to wear this."

"Well, I made reservations for tomorrow night at the Opera in … New York City."

"The opera in New York, but what about the Falcone brothers, Selina, her sister, Lois and Clark, and …?"

"It's just one evening and we can be back in no time if any emergencies arise." He smiled at her. She looks so happy. He loved her smile. He shook his head and wondered where _that_ word had come from.

Her eyes lit up and Bruce was enthralled. "Can I try it on?"

"It's yours; of course, you can try it on."

"Meet me upstairs in ten minutes." He took the bag and rushed up the stairs.

He swallowed the rest of his wine but before he could he leave, Alfred walked in. "An absolutely beautiful dress for a beautiful lady ..."

"That she is." Bruce agreed then turned to go.

"Sir, may I have a word?" Alfred walked further inside.

He knew that tone of voice. "What is it Alfred?"

"How much longer will she be staying here and … are you serious about her? I can't remember you ever inviting any of your 'lady friends' to stay here and …?"

He interrupted him. "Actually, she invited herself and I agreed." He paused as he thought about it. "Just to be clear, Diana is different." He shook his head trying to explain his feelings. He walked for a bit and ended up at the window. "When we met in D.C., it was like the first time meeting someone who knew me inside and out. You know it's not easy for me to open up about how I spend my life and why I'm the way that I am, but she accepted me just the same." He paused for a moment, thinking about her. "I want her here with me."

Bruce watched him closely. "I see, well, what about … you know who?"

He knew who he meant. "What about her?"

Alfred found it strange that he knew exactly who he was referring to. "No more jewelry plants?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Yes, no more jewelry plants. Good night, Alfred."

"Good night, Sir."

~o~o~

_Upstairs in Diana's quarters:_

Bruce knocked then entered Diana's room and what he found there made his heart soar into unexplained heights. She was so beautiful and she was his. She was standing in front of a full-length mirror. The dress was unzipped and she was trying without success to zip it up.

He came up behind her. She smiled at his look in the mirror. "Well, are you going to help me?"

He tried to speak but his throat had closed up. All he could see was a beautiful and very sexy woman, who wanted and needed him with a passion he had never experienced before. He came closer, moved her hair aside and kissed her throat and her ear as they both sighed their feelings taking over everything, every thought.

Diana closed her eyes enjoying his kisses. He pulled her closer. His kisses rained across her throat to her ear. He pulled at the lovely lobe and whispered to her. "I want you." He then turned her around and kissed her deeply. She couldn't resist him and kissed him back. She moaned as he deepened the kiss.

His hands roamed slowly up and down her exposed back, then the dress was shoved from her shoulders and then down her arms.

Diana had no choice but to move out of the dress. He picked her up and took her to bed. Diana was stripped from the waist up while Bruce was completely clothed. "This is nice."

He looked down at himself. "Humm, I guess I should take these clothes off."

"I'll take care of that since you were so helpful with my dress," she teased.

She then went about undressing him. First his socks and shoes, his necktie, his shirt, his belt, and then he lay down and she pulled his slacks down his legs. His boxers were removed and then she stared at him. "Not bad," she teased him again.

"Come here you," he said and flipped her over and then the teasing and playfulness ended. They were kissing, strong and energetic kisses, each a bit more serious than the last, each wanting to show how much they needed and cared for each other.

"Oh Bruce!" Diana exclaimed once he had finally released her mouth so that she could breathe air into her lungs, let alone speak.

Soon their kisses and caresses became frantic as moans and sighs were the only noises in the quiet room. Bruce's mouth closed over hers then as her lips parted under the force of his tongue as it slipped inside her mouth, demanding an answer. She melted against him reveling in his body so close to hers; the feeling indescribable.

He kissed her thoroughly, as she came into his arms whimpering her need. His lips moved down her neck where he sucked gently at her skin, and she tilted her head to the side to give him more access. His lips wondered down her throat to her beautiful breasts then bent his head to take one pebbled nipple in his mouth. He suckled her until her chest lifted up off the bed, moaning loudly when her sighs and cries to stay spurred him on as he moved to the other breast to give it equal attention.

Diana stroked his head but she knew his need, felt his desire in the strength of his kisses; his enthusiastic moans and rapid breathing fueled her own desire and she clung to him, trying to pull him closer. His fingers moved over her center, as she gasped into his mouth and arched her back. "Please, I need you!"

Those words, coupled with her tugging gesture on his erection, finally galvanized him into action. He positioned himself at the opening of her body and push home in one smooth glide. And then he was kissing her again, his mouth slanting across hers in a deep, consuming kiss as he began to slowly move in and out of her body, setting a pace that had her writhing in his arms.

She was driving him crazy; making love to Diana felt like heaven as his body moved at just the right direction to pleasure her and him, as hearts pounding, lungs straining, they began that ascent until they reached the highest peak, soaring together as lovers have done for ions.

Finally spent, he lowered his body to rest gently on top of her, pressing tender kisses to her lips, her cheeks and her eyelids. As their breathing returned to normal, they lay together, her head on his chest and their legs entwined.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at the Planet offices in Gotham:_

"Who was that on the phone?" Lois asked.

"That was Bruce and he and Diana are leaving town in the morning for New York City," Clark replied.

"New York, but why; is it about the case?"

"No, he's taking her to the opera," he replied.

"The opera, but …" She shook her head. She hated to admit it, but she was actually jealous. She sighed and imagined her and Clark at the opera. "Do you like opera?" She sat up straighter, but before he could answer, she continued, "You know what; I know little or nothing at all about you, like what's your favorite color, your favorite foods, your favorite television show, your favorite…?"

He interrupted her. "Now stop for a minute. We'll get to all of that later. I know all I want to know about you."

She stood up, crossed her arms and waited. "Well, tell me."

"Ummm, well … Ummm …"

Disappointed, she said, "I told you. We don't know each other at all." She sat back down.

He came over to her, pulled her out of her chair and kissed her soundly. She wanted to resist him but then she melted into his arms, pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss and she had no choice but to grasp him to her scared for just a moment that maybe being together was a mistake, that he didn't really know her. But when he kissed her like this, she knew where she belonged and all of that other stuff wasn't important to her; not at all.

He pulled away after a few minutes. He waited for her to open her eyes. "Well, what were you asking me?"

"Huh?" Confusion was forceful in her brain.

He smiled then guided her to her chair. She obediently sat back down. He did the same.

"What was I saying?" Lois asked still a bit dazed.

"You were telling me how much you love me," he whispered all nonchalant.

"Oh, yeah," she murmured, leaned over and smiled at him. "I love you, Clark."

"I love you too, now get to work."

She pouted prettily. "You're no fun at all."

Sitting up straighter, she started to type something, but she frowned at the words in front of her. "What is this story about?"

Clark refrained from laughing out loud. _Now I know how to shut her up_!

~o~o~

_The next morning at police headquarters:_

Holly Robinson Falcone was pacing in her cell. Her sister had not come to see her, neither had her Father nor her brothers. She wasn't surprised in the least. Her family was only available for one thing, to make money, and if intimidation didn't work, then murder was usually the next choice.

She turned when a jailor came over to her cell. "You have a visitor."

She followed her then she led her to an interrogation room and her lawyer was there, Mr. Burns. She sat down and waited for him to speak.

"You're being released within the hour," he told her without preamble.

Holly was so relieved. "So, they accepted my plea bargain as state's evidence against my family?"

"Oh, yes, the District Attorney was very pleased."

"Now what happens next? Where do I go? I can't go home."

"That's true, but everything has been arranged. You'll be escorted around town just to be sure you're not being followed, then you'll be in a safe house … with your sister."

Holly was thrilled. "Selina will be there?"

"Yes, she'll be there waiting for you." Mr. Burns hoped that was the case. He actually wanted to leave both girls with ankle locators. But if they wanted to go out into the city, then the Falcones would be only too happy to stop them both for good. It was up to them to keep themselves safe.

"I'm ready to go." Holly was so eager to leave jail.

"One more thing, and I can't stress this enough. You are a leading witness in a federal case. Your safety is essential not only to you and your sister but to bring your family to justice. Please remember that and stay indoors. There is only one phone and it can't be tapped. Do you understand?"

"Of course, I understand." Holly wasn't an idiot.

He stood up and held out his hand. "Good luck, Ms. Robinson."

She frowned at the name. "Thank you."

~o~o~

_A little while later:_

Lois and Clark got the call from the Commissioner about Holly being released and immediately headed to the police station. On the ride over, Clark called Bruce with the news but he had already been informed. He and Diana were already at the airport about to enter his private jet on their way to New York.

He wished them a safe trip then he and Lois exited the cab and headed inside the station. Gordon greeted them both warmly.

They followed him to the first release area in the station and Holly was there out in the open. Clark frowned and looked around. There were police officers with guns but of course he didn't know them. He watched them closely. He counted ten uniformed officers. A few detectives were there as well.

Lois caught his looks. "Do you see something?" She whispered.

"Just checking everyone out; we don't want any trouble."

He discreetly scanned everyone in the room. Holly was handcuffed. She was escorted by two officers on either side of her. News cameras were there. Clark found that strange. He also looked them over and then he spotted something that gave him pause.

One of the men reached inside his jacket. He saw the gun. Clark dived for him. The gun went off. Everyone dived for the floor including Holly. Luckily, she was unharmed.

The man was pulled to his feet and then Clark handed the gun to the Commissioner.

"How did he get in here?" Clark wanted to know. His glasses were at an angle then pushed them up his nose.

"The press has a special access entrance, but there are metal detectors," the Commissioner explained.

Clark frowned and wondered how the gun was not discovered at the access entrance.

The assailant was led away, hands behind his back in handcuffs. Holly actually recognized him as one of her family's hired guns. She hung her head. They escorted her out. No more problems except making sure she was escorted to the safe house without getting killed or kidnapped.

Lois then came over to him. "Are you alright?" She brushed off his coat.

"I'm Ok."

"That was quick thinking. Thank you, Mr. Kent."

Clark had a question. "I'm sorry to ask this Commissioner, but could it be possible that he was let in here and was given a gun after he came in?"

"What are you saying?" Gordon was outraged.

"A metal detector is common practice in every precinct in America. He knew this, so …" He let that hang for a moment.

Gordon's back went up. "I'll check into it."

"What about Holly's escorts? Are they established and trustworthy?"

"Of course they are. I've known them for at least ten years or more. I will vouch for them."

"I'm happy to hear it."

Back straight, the Commissioner walked away.

"Oh, dear," Lois murmured. "He may never speak to us again."

"Well, I can handle that, as long as civilians are safe in this precinct, then I'll be alright."

She took his arm. "My thoughts exactly."

Clark was thinking of Holly's safety. "I should follow them. They won't see me but I'll see them," he whispered as they left the station.

"I agree," Lois said. He helped her into a taxi and then he was gone.

One lone detective watched them leave the station, then he pulled out his cellphone and left the immediate area to make a very important call.

~o~o~

_On Bruce's private jet not far from New York:_

They were about an hour from New York, and that's when he got the call from Clark.

"What did you just say?" Bruce was shocked. He put the phone on speaker. "Please repeat that."

High in the sky and still following Holly's police escort, Clark explained what went down at the precinct. "Holly was being escorted from the station when I saw a man pulled out a revolver. I tackled him just before the gun went off but no one was hurt."

Diana and Bruce exchanged glances.

"Oh, no, and how's Holly?" Bruce wanted to know.

"She's fine, but her police escort through the city will take a while just in case they're being followed. I can see them now. This was a wake-up call. Holly and Selina are in serious danger. I hope the safe house is totally secure."

"It is," Bruce said, but inside he was actually worried about them. "Thanks, Clark, for everything. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He hung up.

"Dammit!" Bruce exclaimed, anxious and nervous.

"Should we turn around?" Diana asked, sadness in her voice.

He turned to her. "No, this time is for us and …"

"But Bruce, if anything happens to them, you won't be able to forgive yourself."

"No, we're going to land in an hour." He then made a quick call to an associate, as Diana listened at one end.

"Hello, Slam, yeah, it's me. I need a favor."

Diana continued to listen as Bruce gave his favorite private investigator a new job. Apparently, Bruce trusted Slam Bradley with his life and so he told him everything about the Falcone sisters, including the attempt on Holly's life a few minutes ago. He wanted to know exactly what the Falcone brothers were up to and how to prevent them from doing this again. Plus he wanted updates on the hour. He hung up.

Diana took his hand. "Bruce, we should go back." She held up her hand to stop him from speaking. "The opera can wait. I understand and I won't be disappointed." He raised an eyebrow. "Well, only a little."

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it reverently. "How did I get so lucky?"

 _I'm the lucky one_ , she thought. "Well, that is a good question."

He squeezed her hand. "I will prove to you just how I lucky I am." He was firm in his statement.

She smiled. "Now you're talking."

He then pushed the pilot button. He was told of their decision to return to Gotham right away. Minutes later, they could feel the plane slowly reverse direction, and then they were on their way home.

Diana unbuckled her seat belt and went to sit on his lap. "You can start now."

Smiling, he slowly ran his fingers over her bare arms up to her throat. She closed her eyes as his lips wandered across her throat up to her soft cheek and then he kissed her deeply. She ran her fingers through his hair pulling him closer, needing him more than she realized was possible.

~o~o~

_Lois and Clark's hotel room, later that day:_

After speaking with Perry, Lois and Clark were exhausted. It had been a long day, with two assassination attempts, not the mention the Falcone minions the night before then it came down all at once. Their exhaustion had a name.

Metropolis … they missed Metropolis. Gotham was just so different from home.

A few minutes later, they were in bed holding each other close. Clark then turned to her with a sad expression. He leaned over her but didn't know how to start.

"What is it?" Lois asked.

"I miss Metropolis."

She sighed and stroked his chest. "I do too."

He leaned back on the pillow and ran his hands through is hair. "I mean, I enjoyed the assignment with Bruce and Diana, but I miss the bullpen, the newspaper, our friends, my Mom, all of it."

"I hear you Clark, but we still have three more days and then we can go home." She watched him for a moment hoping to cheer him up. "I think I see a light at the end of the tunnel on this case. The Falcones are getting sloppy."

"That's true enough."

"If we were to bring down the most notorious crime family in the country, well, it certainly couldn't hurt with Perry." She paused. "He is still mad at us."

He chuckled. "He definitely is that. You heard him shouting over the phone."

"I miss his shouts," Lois confessed and then chuckled at that true statement.

He pulled her close. "Get some sleep."

"I can't sleep. I'm tired, but I'm too wound up.

"Let me help you relax." He leaned over her again then reached up and closed her eyes with his fingers. "Don't open them until I tell you."

"I like this, go on," she whispered, excited about what he would do next. Suddenly the warmth was gone. "Clark?"

"I'm here; just don't open your eyes." One eye opened. He chuckled. "This will help." His necktie was on the wing chair then he covered her eyes. She was blindfolded.

She touched it. "Is this necessary?"

"Completely; you'll understand what I mean."

"I didn't know my boyfriend had a 'kinky' side." She smiled and licked her lips. "I like it."

"God, you're beautiful," he murmured. He stroked her arms and her legs.

Lois squirmed enjoying his ministrations. "Oh, my," she murmured and licked her lips.

No vision was needed after that, because his lips were on top of hers, his tongue demanding an answer as his body pushed her down into the soft mattress. Lois wrapped her legs around him. Her arms immediately curled around his shoulders and then they were in his hair to pull him closer. When he moaned deeply and ground his hips against hers, she broke their kiss on a moan and tried to drag air into her lungs.

Clark then began a slow exploration of her body. Her beautiful breasts were exposed to his hungry gaze. He immediately latched onto one nipple and swirled his tongue around it, then pulled it gently into his mouth and sucked to his heart's content.

Lois gasped at the sensation. "Oh yes!" Her chest lifted up off the bed, the desire so sweet she moaned loudly as the heat pooled between her legs. His tongue shot back into her mouth again, inflaming her. Lois squirmed and opened her legs wider, an invitation he couldn't ignore. His fingers penetrated her warmth sliding over her silky folds. Lois gasped again her head thrown back, her mouth open on a low moan. "Oh Clark," she panted.

He then explored all of her. Lois could not help her moans. He didn't leave any inch of body untouched, her long legs, her shapely calves, her feet, arms, shoulders; all of her.

Lois cried out when he finally filled her clinging to his shoulders. It felt so good; he had to go deeper, so he lifted up on his haunches, lifted her legs over his shoulders and moaned deeply at the level of penetration he achieved at this angle. "God, Lois!"

Being blindfolded was new to her and she had to admit that her senses were definitely heightened. In fact she was so turned on that she thought she was going to explode with the feelings.

Lois was burning up. She moved with him matching his rhythm stroke for stroke, and then her orgasm broke over her as she trembled from head to toe, but then she didn't know anything else. They made that climb high into the heavens where only lovers met and then fell back down to land safe and secure in each other's arms.

"Wow," Lois whispered on a sigh. He slowly removed the blindfold. It didn't matter because slumber had pulled her into its void.

"Tied now?" He whispered and pulled her closer. No answer.

He smiled and soon enough, Clark joined her in a dream world.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _One and Only_ , Adele.

A/N: Heee; kinky sex anyone!? Why the hell not!? I'm having a good time. Lois and Clark were adorable talking about how they knew nothing about each other. He found a way to shut her up! They will learn more about each other as time goes by. Diana and Bruce are truly exciting lovers to write. I wish I had a private jet! *sigh* I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading everyone. Comment, please?


	7. Choose Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Commissioner Gordon has come up with a plan to capture the mole, but it may not be full proof. Read on! Reviews/kudos are love, everyone

_Chapter 7: Choose Each Other_

_The next morning, Gordon's office at City Hall:_

Gordon was so mad he was barely able to think straight. In his office downtown, which had been stripped to be sure there were no bugs, he paced back and forth in front of his 'trusted' staff and waited for an explanation.

This type of thing had never happened under his watch and it took everything in him not to drag everyone downtown and provide a polygraph on them to weed out the vermin that had committed this horrendous act.

One good thing had come out of this mess of a case, Holly Robinson had arrived safe and secure with no more attempts on her life. It was going to be a long two months before her two brothers were put on trial. But because of the attempt on her life and Holly's recent endorsement of the attempted assassin, her brothers had been brought in for questioning, their bond subsequently revoked and they were returned to County lock-up until the trial.

Senior Falcone had yet to divulge valuable information, but considering his advanced age, the District Attorney may be willing to cut a deal, but he would not be seeing the light of day for a very long time.

Squirming and muttering amongst themselves, he watched the faces of his captain, David Barnes, and his personal assistant whose worked for him for over twenty years, Joanne Johnson, both of whom he would proudly call a friend.

Now he needed to find the mole. Holly's safety was tantamount to their case. The ultimate conviction of her brothers and probably the consequence of the senior Falcone, and the deal they were trying to push through were also keys to the downfall of the entire syndicate family.

"Well, I'm waiting?" He asked and glanced at the faces that he trusted more than anyone.

Captain Barnes spoke up. "I haven't a clue, Jim."

"That's not what I wanted to hear." He paced again. "Well, Joanne?"

"I may have some idea," Joanne responded. "But of course, I have no proof, just a hunch."

Intrigued, he stopped pacing. "Go on."

"As you requested, I went over the files starting with our most recent promotions to detective, and there were ten."

He shook his head. "Did you say ten?" He thought about that. "I think I know who you mean." Furious at this idea, he thought about Bobby Anderson. He was able, a fast learner and eager to please. "Detective Anderson," Gordon said.

"It wasn't hard to narrow it down Sir. All of the uniformed officers who were at the scene all checked out. At the time of the assassination attempt, they were standing close to Holly protecting her. They could have been hurt, as well." She paused. "Detective Anderson has been on the force for nearly fifteen years, completely trustworthy until recently," she continued.

"What happened?" Gordon said.

"Well, Sir, the drug bust a few nights ago, he was in the area when the call came in and he and his partner were the first on the scene. It's just a coincidence, but it did stir up red flags."

Gordon stroked his chin shook his head. "I still can't believe this; fifteen years and for what?"

"Money, Sir," Joanne responded. "His bank accounts will tell the tale."

"I guest three ex-wives can be expensive," Captain Barnes stated.

"I suppose so," Gordon thoughtfully said. Sighing heavily, he said. "As you said, Joanne, all of it is speculation at this point. We have to chase him out with a plan, and I think I may have an idea. It's dangerous, but if we can catch him, then we may be able to break this case wide open. I think Carmine Falcone may be willing to give us a few names to shorten his sentence. It may work.

"What's the plan, Sir?" Captain Barnes asked.

"We have to be very careful. Lives will be at stake."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, on the west side of Gotham:_

Holly was bored out of her mind. She was not used to solitude. Selina, however, was used to being alone, plus she had her cats, her precious cats.

"How long has it been? I'm bored already," Holly asked and glanced at her watch for the tenth time that morning. Bored by what she saw on television, she switched channels over and over, while Selina sat slowly cuddling with her cats, Isis and Sheena. She rolled her eyes. "At least you have your cat to talk to."

"I have two cats," Selina said, not looking at her.

"Sheena hates me and the other one is just as bad," Holly stated, pouting a little. She liked cats at least she thought she did. "Talk to me Selina, before I go crazy!"

Selina sighed and put them down, then her darlings followed her to the kitchen where they had their fill of food and water. "Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

"Bruce Wayne," She replied and sat up straighter, tucked her legs under her and waited on baited breath for an answer.

"What about him?" Selina asked, appearing bored with the conversation and sat down again.

"Selina, come on, I know you care about him. I heard what my Father said to you. He tried to coerce you because of your feelings. It was obvious to him and it's obvious to me."

"Look, Bruce Wayne has his life and I have mine, it's as simple as that." Selina sounded unconcerned, but that wasn't the case at all.

Holly frowned. "It sounds as if you've given up on him."

"There was nothing to give up." She sighed not wanting to talk about Bruce. She changed the subject. "What about that phone call you received earlier this morning, what did the Commissioner want? It's about the case, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's about the case," she replied. She stood up and went into the kitchen to get some juice. Selina followed her.

"Well, tell me," Selina was worried about her sister.

Holly sipped her juice. "Well, there's a mole in the precinct and that's how that gun got in there and how I was almost killed."

"Oh, no, but I guess that makes sense considering. What else did he say?"

"They want to set a trap for him," she replied and took another sip.

"A trap, but …" Selina was starting to worry even more.

Holly went back to the living room, picked up the remote and there on the news channel was Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman finishing up an interruption of several bank robberies. "Oh, let's look at this for a while. Aren't they amazing?" She sighed. "Superman sure is gorgeous."

Selina sighed. She did not want to see that. "Turn that off for a minute. We're talking."

"Alright, it's off." Holly sat back down.

"Well, tell me," Selina prompted.

"Gordon has this silly idea that if he spread a rumor that they were going to accompany me to a more secure place, meaning a minimum security prison just for my safety, which means, I would be harder to remove. Well, our family would try and catch me or kill me before I get there or some such nonsense. It's a crazy idea." She wouldn't look at her.

"Wait a second back up. This doesn't sound right to me. They wouldn't put you in danger. You are their star witness so something is missing."

"It's all a ruse because, apparently, I won't be in the car, an imposter would."

"I see; why didn't you say so?" She watched her for a minute. "Wait a minute; don't tell me you want to be in that car?"

"Well yeah, I think it would be exciting. I'd be perfectly safe."

"No you wouldn't be safe. Holly, do as the Commissioner says. This is not the time to play games. This is serious. The Falcones are committed to hurting you."

"I know, but I want to send them to prison for the rest of their lives and I want to be a part of it."

Selina went to sit down beside her and took her hand. "But you are a part of it. Your safety and your testimony is all that matters; that's all. Once that's done, maybe we can get out of here, live our lives and maybe have a bit of fun."

"Fun, what's that?" Holly deadpanned.

She put her arm around her. "You'd be surprised."

Holly perked up. "Oh, I like surprises!"

They both smiled.

~o~o~

_Later that evening after sending out a bat signal:_

At the mansion, Bruce and Diana were able to get some much needed time alone, after working on assignments all day. A knock came at the door. It was Alfred.

Bruce opened the door. "Sir, you're needed."

"What's happened?"

"The signal Sir," Alfred replied. He hadn't done this in a while. Master Bruce was always on alert. Ms. Diana was becoming very important to him. That much was pretty obvious. He wanted him to be happy and it appeared that he was ready. There was no denying that fact.

"What's going on?" Diana asked as she set up in bed.

"Thanks, Alfred, I'll be right down."

"Yes, Sir," Alfred said and left them alone.

After shutting the door, Bruce replied, "Commissioner Gordon sent out the signal. Could you meet with him downtown as soon as you can? I'm sure it's about the case."

"Sure, I'll meet with him."

He shook his head and headed into the dressing room. "I'm finding it hard to believe that a mole is in the precinct. Jim must be losing it for sure," he commented, while getting dressed.

"Is that what this is about?" Diana asked as she got out of bed and got dressed, as well.

"Yeah, I think it is. We have to get this guy as soon as possible. With the trial coming up, we can't have any loose ends."

"Lois and Clark should be informed. I'll call them," Diana suggested.

"Great. I'll see you later." He looked her up and down then pulled her close. "Nice suit," he whispered, kissed her quick and then he was gone.

~o~o~

_Lois and Clark's hotel room:_

After speaking with Diana, Clark hung up and turned to her. They had almost finished dinner when they got the call.

Lois swallowed her bite of pasta then she asked, "What's going on; another assignment?"

"No, Gordon wants to see Bruce down town. I don't think he wants us there, but Diana wants us to meet with him. It's about the case."

"I don't know about that, Clark. I think we should find out what this is about before we head over there. Gordon is not a happy man right now."

He sat down opposite her. "I know that, but I think we should go. Maybe we can help."

"Help how; I mean, the mole is still there, isn't he and what if he sees us? After what happened with Holly, won't he get suspicious? He may try something and then …" She hesitated.

"Then what?"

"Your secret could get exposed," she told him bluntly. She paused as she stared at her plate. "You may have been a little careless the last time." She took a sip of wine.

"Careless, but how do you mean?"

"Honey, we talked about this on our first date, well, before you took off and left me alone." She paused for a moment. He still looked confused. "Think about it for a second. Rescues in the costume are fine but with the glasses and all, you have to be more careful, you know, how you act around people."

He grinned. She called him 'honey.' But he understood what she was trying to say. Here in Gotham, he felt more confident while wearing the glasses. People there didn't know Superman outside of the red and blue so he tended to fail to act like this bumbling shy reporter, but that part of his role was important in keeping the secret safe.

He was so quiet, Lois was getting worried. "Are you mad?"

"No, no, of course not, and I see what you're saying. I'll be more careful in the future."

"So, are we going or should we wait?"

"We're going," he replied.

"Alright, just remember what I said."

"I'll remember."

~o~o~

_The bat signal on the rooftop of City Hall:_

Bruce quietly approached the rooftop and waited for Jim to say something. When he just stood there staring out over the city, he spoke up, "I know you're upset."

"Upset doesn't even come close." He turned to him. "I'm determined to catch this guy and put him away for a long time."

"So, you have a plan?" Bruce asked as she jumped down from the ledge.

After explaining his plan, Bruce paced for a moment. "Imposters you say? But who did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was hoping Wonder Woman could be one, and …" He hesitated.

"Who else?" Bruce got a bad feeling in his gut.

"Selina Kyle."

Under his costume, Bruce's eyebrows rose into his hair. "No, it's a terrible idea," he said succinctly and plainly.

"But this time, whoever the plant is will ensure that this is the right thing, that the sisters are together and Holly is definitely there inside that car. It's the only way that this will work. Surely, you see that."

Bruce knew that Selina wouldn't hesitate to help her sister, and Holly would do the same for her if the roles were reversed. He sighed. "Nothing can go wrong."

"It will work, you'll see."

"I hope it does."

~o~o~

_After meeting with Bruce, Jim returned to his office:_

A little while later, after going over a few things over the phone with his Captain at the precinct, he walked up to his assistant. Apparently, Diana Prince, Lois Lane, and Clark Kent were in his office waiting for him. As soon as his assistant told him about his visitors, he stiffened for a moment. That writing team was getting on his last nerve but he had to admit that without their help, Holly would be dead, the mole may have even escaped or killed someone else, even a police officer or two, so he calmed down.

He walked in. Clark stood up and waited to be reamed out or something. "Gentleman and ladies, thank you for coming." He sat down and watched them for a moment.

Clark also took a seat. "Commissioner, Lois and I wanted to say something," he began.

"There's no need, Mr. Kent. I wanted to thank you for saving Holly's life, and the lives of probably everyone in the station."

Lois glanced at him. Clark pulled out the inferior card. "Well, anyone else would have done the same, but thank you, Sir."

Diana spoke up. "Commissioner, Batman has been in touch with us and we want to help you catch this guy."

"I'm glad to hear that. I spoke to him a little while ago, and he and I have come up with a plan. If you're free, we want you with Selina Kyle during the escort. Both of you are similar in height and build. This way, the mole will see that Holly is not alone, but completely protected. They may try something or they may not."

Diana frowned. Lois and Clark glanced at her. "Sounds like a plan. Just tell me where and when."

"Excellent." He turned to Lois and Clark. "Superman would be helpful if he's available. I haven't seen him around lately, well, except with a few bank robberies earlier today. Can you get in touch with him?"

"That may be difficult," Lois responded.

"Well, any help from him would be appreciated."

"We'll do our best, Sir," Clark said.

He sighed. "That's all any of us can do."

They all nodded in agreement, then everyone stood up to leave.

"Ms. Prince, before you go, I would like a word with you privately."

"Of course," Diana replied.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other then left his office. They walked slowly as Clark listened in on their conversation. After they had finished speaking, they left the precinct.

 _Gordon was definitely a sneaky one_ , Clark thought.

~o~o~

_The next day, early afternoon, inside the precinct:_

Diana and Selina were in Gordon's office ready to get this show on the road. Both ladies felt awkward and anxious as they both got dressed. Selina was fitted with a bullet-proof vest, but Diana, of course, would not be wearing one.

"Well, this is strange," Selina commented, after adjusting the vest and putting on the rest of her clothing.

"You're telling me," Diana deadpanned. "You'll be safe, don't worry."

She knew that to be true, but other things were on her mind. Selina was not one to back down, but she had to know. "How are things?"

Diana glanced at her with mouth agape. "You did not just ask me that."

"Well?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's none of your business," Diana finally replied.

"Fine; enjoy it now because …" She hesitated and waited.

"Don't you dare say it; I'm warning you," Diana nearly snapped.

Raised eyebrows again, "Touchy; must have hit a nerve."

"Just shut up, OK?" Then she sighed. She did not want to do this, especially now. "Selina, look, Bruce and I care deeply for each other and we love each other's company. He truly is one of a kind, a great guy." That last part was spoken a bit wistfully.

Selina was still. She couldn't deny that then she walked over to the door. "Where is everyone?"

Diana sighed again. "I'm sure they're checking out our way to the car. Don't worry." Diana said it again.

"Who's worried," Selina deadpanned, but she was worried.

They finished dressing in similar attire, both in dark clothing. Even their heights and builds were similar. Jim's goal was to fool the Falcones by dressing them this way. He wanted the ladies to look as close to identical as possible. Both ladies' hoodies and glasses were already in place and ready to go. Detective Anderson had not been included in the guard mission that had brought Selina to the station. Jim had made sure of that.

Selina stepped back when a knock was heard and the door opened. It was Detective Anderson, the suspected plant. "Ladies, we're ready for you." Neither of them spoke to him. Then they headed to the exit doors, Anderson was in front of them while another detective was in the rear. Behind him were several uniformed officers armed with rifles, vests, and other weapons.

They cautiously exited the building and walked down the steps. Checking the rooftops of nearby buildings, the officers outside gave them the all clear then Diana and Selina stepped inside a black SUV, while the four other officers were in a black and white patrol car. Then, they were on their way.

Superman and Batman were also in the immediate area watching and waiting. "I hope this works," Clark commented. He was also thinking of Jim's secret strategy.

"It will work. The Falcones can't miss this opportunity." Bruce paused for a bit as they watched the ladies leave the building and step inside the SUV. "Jim was very clear about whom he told about this. He told three people. Excluding you, Diana, Selina, Lois, and I, Detective Anderson, Captain Barnes, and his assistant, Joanne, were the only ones told. That's it."

"So, if Anderson is the mole, then …?" Clark began.

"Yes, the Falcones have no choice this time. This is their only chance to get to her. Believe me, they will try and kidnap her or kill her," Bruce finished for him.

Clark sighed. "They're leaving."

~o~o~

_Downtown Gotham City:_

The planned exit route was that the escort would move in the direction of the minimum security prison which was located about ten miles outside the city, then make a start toward an area with very small foot and/or vehicular traffic. They hoped something would happen at that location and they were correct.

About thirty minutes after leaving the precinct, and five minutes before nearing the opening, several cars pulled out from a side street and blocked both cars.

Bullets immediately rang out. The patrol officers and detectives were on high alert, then all four police car doors opened and they returned fire as best they could. They had plenty of ammo and continued the barrage of gun fire.

Superman and Batman showed up minutes later as Clark stepped in front of the car to protect the officers. Batman headed to the SUV and helped Selina to shelter behind some trees on the other side of the vehicles. Diana, with her hoody and glasses still in place, pulled out a piece she had 'retrieved from a uniformed officer' and returned gunfire to save Selina and Bruce.

The gunfire continued for several minutes then Detective Anderson tackled Diana from behind. The other Detective was stunned. "What the hell are you doing man? We're here to protect her."

Diana fought him off as best she could. More men came up to her and tried to grab her but they fought them off. Superman was busy protecting the police officers.

Another car pulled up and brought her inside a car and took off. Mere minutes had passed when all of this had gone down.

Bruce didn't want to leave Selina alone, but he had to help Diana. He rushed over to her but it was too late.

Clark decided to put an end to this. The walked over to one of the cars and retrieved their weapons and destroyed them. He did the same to the other car and their weapons. The third car was getting away. Bruce had to act quickly, then he pulled a tracer and threw it and it landed on the trunk.

"Superman GO!" Bruce called, but the minutes seemed too long, for the car was now out of sight. After searching for several minutes, Clark returned without Diana. "We'll find her."

He stared at Bruce and the pain in his eyes gave Clark pause. Bruce would be outraged when he finds out the truth, but in time he would realize this was the only way to put an end to all of it.

Bruce was totally stunned. _How could this have happened_? _Diana_? He whispered to himself.

Selina came up behind him. "She can take care of herself."

He turned to her. His eyes were angry but behind that was desolation. Selina was stunned at what she saw, and so she just gave up.

 _He's in love with her._ She could see it clearly.

~o~o~

_Inside the car that sped away:_

Inside a lead-lined building not far from the scene of the ambush, Diana, her hands handcuffed behind her, sat in the car and waited for them to take her to their destination. Detective Anderson sat beside her. Jim's back-up plan had worked perfectly.

"Where are you taking me?" Diana wanted to know.

"You'll see … Holly." Anderson pulled off her hoody and her glasses and was stunned to see Wonder Woman staring at him.

"Dammit, Bobby!" One of the henchmen said in the front seat. "We got the wrong one. We can't take her back, not now."

"We'll take care of her; real good care," Bobby whispered in her ear.

Diana rolled her eyes. "Don't be an idiot."

"She's right, Bobby, don't be an idiot. It's Wonder Woman for god's sake." The henchman was smart.

"Just shut up and drive the damn car!" Bobby snapped.

Diana grinned.

The warehouse automatic doors opened and then they headed to the hideout.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at the station:_

About a half hour later after Selina was returned to the safe house, Bruce, now out of costume, sat in Jim's office and tried to keep his cool. Clark was also there. He had filled him in on Jim's other strategy and he was, of course mad at first, but once he'd calmed down, the plan was actually quite smart.

The fact that Jim wasn't aware that Bruce and Batman were one in the same, but Jim did notice that Diana and Bruce were close. That wasn't a secret. Jim walked in and waited for the inevitable blow up.

"Well, have you heard from her?" Bruce asked without preamble.

"No, I haven't. She has a locator … so it's only a matter of time before we get her back."

"A locator, you mean, you inserted it under her skin?" Bruce asked, thinking it was brilliant idea.

"Yes, we know exactly where she is," Gordon replied.

"Then why are you sitting here doing nothing?" Bruce asked, clearly still worried about her safety. He stood up to clear his head, then he pulled out an envelope. "These may help. I've been working with a friend of mine, a P.I. He's perfectly trustworthy."

Jim opened the envelope and inside were the candid shots of five men taken in various parts of the city. There was also a shot of Detective Anderson with one of the men. "Well, well, well, I know these guys. You're right Bruce, they may be involved in Diana's kidnapping. We'll put out an an APB on all of them." He paused for a moment. "Before we go in, I want her to be deeply entrenched within their hideout and once that happens … then, we can nail all of these guys."

"That is a good plan, Bruce," Clark commented.

"I just wish I was told about it before hand, that's all." He was still a bit upset. He headed to the door. "Call me once you hear from her." Then the door slammed shut behind him.

"Oh, boy," Jim commented and ran his hands through his hair. He watched the closed door for a minute. "Bruce is generally uninterested in the women he dates. He's a playboy or 'was' a playboy but I think Ms. Prince has changed him." Jim stated the obvious.

Clark also looked at the door. Bruce was still there chatting with a few detectives who weren't unfamiliar with the legendary Bruce Wayne.

_Yeah, everything is different now._

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Love Only Knows_ , Josh Groban.

A/N: Bruce has been bitten by the love bug! I actually had fun with this chapter. Diana being captured and 'in danger' was something I've always wanted to write. I've never left her in a situation like this. Time to kick some ass! I hope you enjoyed it too. Thanks for reading everyone. Reviews and kudos are love!


	8. Love Me Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Diana and Bruce grow closer, Selina's head is turned around, Diana leaves Gotham unexpectedly, and later, Bruce seems a bit lost. Please read and review. Thanks for reading everyone.

_Chapter 8: Love Me Again_

_Outside City Hall, minutes later:_

Clark managed to catch up with Bruce before he entered his limo. "Bruce, wait, we need to talk."

He took a deep breath to calm down and turned to him. "I thought you were my friend, Clark. Don't tell me you didn't know about this. I sensed it back there." Clark was still. "It's true, isn't it?"

"Bruce, it wasn't my secret to tell." He paused. "It was Diana's." His eyes widened. "It's true. I overheard her telling Gordon that she didn't want anyone else to know, especially you."

He shook his head. "I can't believe this, but … why? I don't understand. She must have known how it would make me feel."

He watched him closely. "Maybe she doesn't know."

Bruce understood what he was saying. "Get in," he said.

Clark went around the other side and got inside the limo. Once Alfred had pulled away from the curb, Bruce looked out the window. "How do you do it?"

Clark was confused at first then it dawned on him. "Oh, do you mean worrying about Lois, what she's up to, if she's alright, and if, God forbid, if she were taken from me at any moment? Yeah, it makes me crazy sometimes."

"Well, with Diana, it is a little different. There are ways to harm Diana, and I'm not talking about injuring her, I'm talking about her heart, her feelings, her wants and needs." He paused, thinking about her. "She's invaluable to me; I realize that now."

"Then you need to tell how you feel. She can't guess it. She needs to hear it."

He grinned, resigned to his feelings. "You're right. I will tell her."

"Good idea." He grinned at him.

Bruce then turned back to the window. "I just hope I get that chance."

~o~o~

_On the outskirts of the city, not far from the Falcone estate:_

Diana sensed that they had traveled for at least an hour. They stopped the car, got out and dragged her inside an abandoned warehouse. She didn't know where they were. She did notice the way did look familiar.

Once inside she realized that it may be difficult for the police to sneak up on them. There was only one door that she could see, with only a few windows on either side and no back door. But maybe there was another door somewhere. The front door was guarded by two armed men.

After climbing two flights of stairs they entered a room full of even more men.

"What the hell happened? What the hell is she doing here?" The leader of this motley crew snapped at the three men. His name was Alberto, a bully and a murderer, waited for an explanation.

Still handcuffed with a look on her features that said, 'I'm not afraid,' Diana slowly watched the crowd of men all around her. All of their faces had a look that made her skin crawl, but she held her head high and smirked at them.

There were at least ten men in the room, including the three men who had brought her there. All of them were heavily armed and ready to shoot anything that moved.

Detective Anderson scratched the back of his neck. "I thought it was Holly. The other one was taken by Batman, so I assumed …" He didn't finish. Alberto was glaring at him.

"Dammit, man!" Alberto nearly screamed. "She's probably wired for sound. Did you do that at least?"

"Well … Ummm …" The other one mumbled.

"Strip her, strip her now!" Alberto yelled.

"Don't even think about it," Diana said and gave them a warning look.

"Are you wearing a wire?" Detective Anderson tentatively asked.

"I TOLD YOU TO STRIP HER!" Alberto screamed. He was surrounded by idiots.

"But …." Bobby didn't know where to start. "Don't move Wonder Woman." He reached for the zipper on her hoody.

Diana stood very still. Once the zipper was fully unzipped and opened, Bobby breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't see a wire, boss."

Everyone else relaxed, except for Alberto. "I don't like this." He watched her closely. "She's too smart to get caught. This is a trick. I can feel it."

"We have to take her back or at least leave her some place far away," Bobby suggested.

"Well, if she were wearing a blindfold before you brought her here, then yeah, but now it's too late for that. " Alberto gave them a look meaning they screwed up big time.

'Now what do we do?" Bobby asked, getting worried. Even if they could harm her, the police would find them for sure.

"There's only thing we can do." He said as he stared at her face. "Silence her for good."

"We can't silence her. She's invincible, isn't she?" Bobby asked, as he glanced at her face. She didn't look scared just determined to keep herself alive.

Diana was getting tired of this. "It won't be long now. I suggest that you all put down your weapons and remain in that corner, like good little boys."

Alberto wasn't doing any such thing. He raised his gun.

Diana snapped into action. Spinning for a few seconds, she was in her costume. The automatic weapons were fired, but she easily blocked those. The three men rushed to stop her but she pushed them away. "Look, I don't want to hurt anyone!"

The bullets were coming at her in rapid succession. She leaped and dived evading the firing, raised her arms and blocked even more. A few of the men ran out of bullets. She quickly ran and grabbed the guns and disabled those in seconds. The men were stunned and held up their hands not realizing that their guns were now gone. She was just too fast for them.

Alberto was at a loss. He rushed to a closet door, opened it and pulled out a huge machine gun and fired. Diana leaped again and landed on his head, sending him flying across the room. She picked up the gun and broke it in half.

"ENOUGH!" Diana screamed. Sirens could be heard in the distance. "Don't move; I'm warning you!"

She could hear shots fired from below. Another minute later, a Swat team came into room guns at the ready.

The stunned and lethargic Falcone men gave up, dropped their weapons and raised their arms over their heads.

Superman and Batman walked in seconds later. Diana smiled, hands on hips.

"Perfect timing!"

~o~o~

_A little while later, at the Wayne manor:_

Diana was still on a tremendous high. She couldn't stop talking about it. Bruce listened to her go on and on about it. They were in his suite of rooms. After their failed trip to New York, Bruce had asked her to move in there with him. She was hesitant at first, but he talked her into it.

"I tell you, Bruce, while I was in that room surrounded by all of those men, it was invigorating and exciting, and not in the way you may think, but my heart was racing and I just knew that at some point, I would have to prove to them that I could kick their asses all over that room. It felt great."

Bruce grinned at her glowing face. She was amazing, wonderful, and exciting. He was getting excited just the look on her face. She then twirled out of her outfit and stood there in her bra and underwear.

Bruce loosened his tie and watched her take off her remaining clothes. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She stood at the shower door and felt him watching her. Smiling, she turned to him, "Care to join me?"

Giggling she stepped inside and walked in and placed her head under the spray. She closed her eyes and let the water wash over her. It felt so good as if she were washing away the looks on those mens' faces. She wasn't afraid, but a very small percentage of her was afraid. If they had tried to harm her in that way, but before she could complete that thought, Bruce was behind her, stroking her hair. She sighed and turned to him, eyes closed and then he kissed her deeply. Her arms went around his neck to pull him closer.

Bruce wanted her so badly, that he turned and he pushed her up against the shower wall, her hair was pulled aside and his lips worked their magic on her throat and her ear.

"Oh. Bruce, I need you so much … I can't …." She hesitated.

He pulled away and stroked her hair out of her eyes. He held his breath. "You can't what?"

She became serious as she stared at him. "I can't imagine my life … without you." There it was.

"Oh, Diana," he whispered as he stroked her cheek. "I feel the same way about you." He paused for a moment. "I love you, Diana. I don't know when it happened, but today when you disappeared, I knew you were Ok, but there was a part of me that was devastated. I realized that I had to tell you how I felt."

She was quite surprised, but after that speech, two things stood out. "You love me and you were worried," Diana whispered, clearly enchanted by his words.

"Yes, I was. I know it was crazy."

"No, it wasn't crazy," she whispered. She pulled him closer and kissed him deeply. He moaned and kissed her back. After he released her mouth so she could speak. "I love you too."

Bruce closed his eyes and went about showing her just how much he wanted her and needed her. No sooner had he thought that then Diana switched positions on him. He was the one up against the wall.

Bruce closed his eyes for a bit Diana was kissing him all over his body. Her mouth was so incredibly hot, even with the warm water flowing around them. Bruce raised her up and Diana put her hands around his shoulders as he pushed her back against the wall. Diana gasped when his thickness filled her, the pleasure indescribable.

Swept along in his passion, she could feel herself coming, as she moaned against his throat, and it felt as if she might actually swoon. "You like that, do you? I do too," he whispered and then he gasped against her neck as his climax shuddered through his body, trembling as the warm rush of his semen filled her.

He tried to leave her body, but she stopped him, pulled him closer and kissed him. Bruce was only too happy to answer and he did.

A little while later, in bed, Bruce was on cloud nine, if there was such a place. He never thought he would feel this way about anyone. Diana was different. She knew him and he knew her. He had no idea where this would take them, but did it have to lead anywhere? Being together like this was like a dream come true for him. His life up until this time was filled with easy women, wild parties, and with no direction at all.

But with Diana, his life had shifted. He felt strong, centered, and loved. It was exhilarating and wonderful. He pulled her close and kissed her temple.

"This is nice. So, what happens next?" She innocently asked. She was asking about the case, but he was thinking about their life together.

He frowned. "What do you want to happen?"

"Well, for one, conviction and incarceration for all of those men who kidnapped me and tried to kill me."

He was relieved. "Oh, yeah, of course, convictions, definitely." He cleared his throat.

Diana also frowned. She leaned up on her elbow to see his face. "What's wrong? I feel something."

He smoothed her hair away from her forehead. "I was thinking about us."

"Oh, what about us?"

"It was just a silly thought." He pulled her close again.

She sighed and kissed his chest. A part of her wanted to ask him what he was thinking, but she wasn't ready for any kind of long-term relationship. She did love him, no question, but both of their lives were dangerous and unpredictable. If he were hurt or if by some crazy twist of fate, if she were harmed, it would ravage her and she was sure he would feel exactly the same.

Diana then realized that she was in entirely too deep. She didn't know what to do. "Bruce, we should check in with the Commissioner."

He frowned. "Alright," he said and watched as she got out of bed and started to get dressed. He did the same.

Bruce had said something wrong. _She's pulling away from me. I know it_. Once they were dressed and ready to go, he pulled her arm. "Diana, we should talk about it."

"We will." He looked worried. "Everything will be fine. You'll see."

She turned from him and left him staring after her with a thoroughly confused look on his face.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at the safe house:_

Selina and Holly were watching the evening news and their case was the lead story. Every state and local agency had the story.

"Wow, this is crazy," Holly said and switched channels.

"Yeah, but I was thinking. You may not need to testify now."

Holly frowned. "Really; but why would you think that?"

"Well, Daddy Falcone has confessed. He simply did not have a choice."

"But what about my brothers; the trial is still on isn't it?" Holly asked, hoping that she didn't have to testify.

"I'm not sure about that, but they may plea bargain. It could happen."

"It should; the case is pretty much open and shut."

They continued to watch the news channels, then the doorbell rang. No one ever came to the door. It was too early for the food delivery.

"Go upstairs, Holly," Selina firmly instructed.

"But …"

"Go, go now!" Selina was firm again.

Holly went upstairs. Selina peeked outside the window and it was patrolman. She breathed a sigh of relief, but she didn't see a patrol car outside and thought that was odd. Then she asked a few questions before opening the door to a stranger. "What do you want?"

"I have instructions from the Commissioner."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You should leave or I will call him."

"You should call him," the officer said.

"Alright, I will." She picked up the phone and managed to get through to the Commissioner pretty quickly. Gordon then confirmed it. His assistant should have called her earlier today. He apologized. The officer's name was Sam Bradley. He'll be staying with them until everything is cleared up. The trial may not happen, but extra precaution wouldn't hurt, especially in light of what happened with the kidnapping.

She hung up and went back to the door. "Hold up your badge so I can see it."

He showed her his name plate and then his badge. Selina was convinced he was the real thing. She turned off the security system and opened the door. He walked in and Selina backed up. He was immense, standing at least six feet in height. He grinned at her for a second, or did she imagine it. She closed the door and locked it.

She looked him up and down. "You look familiar."

He grinned. "You may know my Father, Slam Bradley? He's a private investigator and he has worked for Bruce Wayne from time to time."

Shocked to discover their connection, she replied, "Yes, I've heard of your Father."

Without saying another word, he proceeded to inspect the property. "Is there a basement?"

"No, no basement," she managed to answer. She watched him walk through the entire first floor, checking all the closets, the kitchen, the back door, the deck, the backyard and then he headed upstairs.

"Wait, my sister may not be decent."

"Of course, I'll follow you," Sam said and smiled at her.

Selina shook her head. That smile was disgusting. She hated it. Inwardly swooning, she walked up the stairs, but then she grinned. At least he was a gentleman.

Sam watched her from behind and a nice behind it was. He quickly removed those thoughts and followed her. Selina knocked on Holly's door. She answered it.

"Selina, what's going on and …" She stopped speaking and then she looked Sam up and down. Holly was definitely not shy. "And who are you?"

"Holly, this is Officer Sam Bradley. He's here to protect us, but I have no idea how long he'll be here."

"Oh, I see, well, I definitely feel protected. How tall are you anyway?"

"Holly, for goodness sakes." She turned to Sam. "You can check the rest of the house. Just knock when you're done." She then went inside Holly's room and shut the door.

"Holy, moley, he's a looker. Did you see his eyes? They were green!"

Selina rolled her eyes. "Yes, I noticed his eyes."

Holly watched her closely. "Did you notice anything else?" Holly snickered at her sister's shocked expression.

"Don't worry, he's yours. You get first dibs since you saw him first."

Selina inwardly smiled. "So, I spoke to the Commissioner and I was right. There may not be a trial after all."

Holly was so relieved. "That's wonderful news." She watched the door and thought about Sam Bradley. "Is Officer Bradley the surprise you mentioned yesterday?" Selina was still. "Well?"

Before she could answer her, there was a knock at the door. "I'll see you downstairs, and … Ummm … make that in an hour Ok?" She couldn't help but smile.

"I get it, an hour or two?"

"An hour is fine." Selina turned and opened the door.

"Everything is fine, Ms. Kyle, or may I call you Selina?" Sam asked and waited for an answer.

Holly's mouth dropped open.

"Selina is fine, and may I call you Sam?"

"Yes you may."

Selina turned to close the door but not without giving her sister a wink.

The door closed.

After waiting a bit, Holly opened the door and listened to them, but they were talking about the case. Then she walked out into the hall, but then she had an idea. She slowly walked into Selina's room and closed the door. She checked the dresser drawers, the closet, but she couldn't find it. She tapped her chin, then checked under the bed and there was a box. She opened it and there it was.

The Catwoman suit was there. Holly wanted to try it on so badly. It would suit her perfectly. She heard footsteps coming back upstairs.

"Holly, where are you?"

"I'm in here!" She replied and put the suit back under the bed.

Selina opened the door. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was looking for … Ummm … some makeup. I thought since well, maybe we could go out on the town, and I wanted to see how I would look. I never wore makeup before."

Selina narrowed her eyes, but then she felt bad. "We can do that soon I hope. Come downstairs, Officer Bradley has a few questions for you."

Holly smirked again then she followed her. "Officer Bradley? I thought you two were on a first-name basis."

"Actually, we are, but you aren't. Do you get it?" Selina gave her a look.

Holly held up her hands. "Ok, I got it alright."

"Good," she said and headed down the stairs.

~o~o~

_Later that morning:_

Lois and Clark were at the office finishing up their headline story about the arrests of over ten men connected to the Falcone family, three of whom had kidnapped Diana Prince thinking that she was Holly Falcone.

Lois was on the phone with Perry. "Yes, Chief, we have the story and it's on its way to you now. Yes, we have the superhero story too."

"Well, I'm definitely impressed. Will you be coming home this weekend?" Perry asked.

Clark heard every word. He nodded his head 'yes.' Lois was in complete agreement.

"Yes, we'll be back this weekend."

"Excellent, well, Ummm," Perry paused. He wanted to say how much he had missed them, but they knew him.

"We missed you too, Chief," Lois said and Clark smiled at her look.

"Bye, Lois," Perry said.

"Bye, Chief," Lois said, then hung up.

There was knocking on their door. It was Aron. "You have a visitor. It's Bruce Wayne."

Lois and Clark were shocked. They went out to greet him. Everyone stared at him. "I should have called first but I need your help."

"Of course, Mr. Wayne, come right in," Clark said and escorted him into the office.

Once the door had closed, Clark and Lois didn't know what to say to him.

"It's alright, it's not about that, but about me and my … lady friend."

"Oh," Clark said and asked him a question. "Are you two Ok, I mean, I thought after what you told me," he tentatively asked.

Lois frowned. "I'm in the dark here."

"What he meant was that Diana and I are … in love, and well …" Bruce began.

"Oh," Lois said.

Feeling agitated, he walked for a minute. "Diana has pulled away from me. We declared our love, but …"

"She feels a bit overwhelmed by it," Lois finished for him.

He nodded in agreement. "I think you may be right," Bruce said. "It's frustrating for both of us. These feelings are fairly new to me and to her, and …"

"Just give her time, Bruce," Clark said. "That's all she needs."

"But what if she leaves and goes back to Washington, and what about Trevor? He's there waiting for her. I know he is, plus he's filled her head with all kinds of lies about me."

"I don't think she believes anything he says, Bruce," Lois said believing it.

His cellphone rang. It was her. "Diana, where are you?"

"I'm at the airport," she replied.

Bruce was still. Clark's eyes widened.

"But why; where are you going?"

"I have to resign and I can't do it by phone or email. I have to go to D.C., but I'll be back, Bruce. You do believe me, don't you?"

"I just wish I could say goodbye properly, you know?"

"My flight leaves in an hour, and I'll be boarding soon, so we'll have to say our goodbyes now." There was a pause. "I'm sorry, Bruce."

Bruce was still.

"I love you, Bruce." Diana meant every word.

He closed his eyes for a moment. "I love you too."

"Goodbye."

"Bye, Diana." He hung up.

Bruce stared at the phone. "She's gone. I can't believe it."

"She'll be back, Bruce," Clark said.

"Of course, she will." Lois was sure of it.

He put his phone back in his pocket. "I honestly thought she was the one." He walked out not shutting the door behind him.

"Oh dear," Lois said. "Clark, please you have to talk to him. He may do something stupid."

"Of course, I'll see you later." He kissed her goodbye and went after his friend.

~o~o~

_A few hours later in Washington:_

After landing at the airport, Diana immediately headed straight to her base of operations, the Department of Metahuman Affairs, located in the Department of Justice in downtown Washington. Steve greeted her stiffly as she walked into her office.

She then logged on to her computer. There were no emergencies that she could see. Her most recent emails, sent while she was on board her flight, were from Steve concerning the Agency calling off the investigation into Bruce's activities in Gotham, and about her new project which would take her to Boston, her former home.

Steve walked in and shut the door. "So, you're back."

"Yes, I'm only in town to clear up a few things, then I'm returning to Gotham … for good." She looked up from her computer with those last words.

"That's not smart, Diana."

"Please, no more rumors about Bruce; I'm done hearing them."

"No rumors, Diana." He watched her closely. "That didn't take long."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, not looking at him. She was reading a few Agency reports that she had pulled from her inbox on her desk.

"You broke up with him, just like me." Steve sensed that was the case.

"Steve, I can't do this right now. I have a job to do."

"You didn't answer me. He wants to marry you, same as me, but not you, not Diana Prince. It would go against everything you were brought up to think about men and what to do with them." Steve smirked at her.

"Get out, get out NOW!" She stood up and pointed to the door. They were drawing a lot of co-workers.

"I'm going," he said, walked out and shut the door.

Diana was fuming inside. She crossed her arms and walked over to the window. Her vision blurred. "Oh, Bruce," she whispered and tried hard not to cry.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back in Gotham:_

Clark managed to see the limo, but instead of heading to the house, it pulled into a cave not far from the mansion. "What is this place?"

He peered through the layers of rock and grime and saw a sanctuary deep within the ground and it was a hiding place for him. A cave full of instruments, gadgets, motorbikes, computers, and all manner of things. Clark was fascinated. He waited for a bit, then the limo came out and Bruce was no longer within.

Clark walked inside the cave and Bruce was already in the suit. "Plans tonight?"

He turned from the computer. "Yeah, I have to keep busy. Hey, how did you find this place?"

"I followed you. Sorry."

"No problem. Well, take a look around."

Clark did as he said and the amount of work that must have gone into this place was incredible. "Where does that go?" He pointed to an open elevator.

"The mansion," Bruce replied and turned back to the computer. "You can join me if you want. It may get busy and I could use your help around here."

"Bruce, I should tell you this. Lois and I are returning to Metropolis on Saturday."

"I see, well, our team appears to be dissolving; so much for that." He shook his head. "It was just as I thought. Everyone will be thinking why aren't they together? What happened to break them up?"

Clark frowned at his defeatist attitude. "I'll be back if you need me for anything."

"Of course you will."

Clark tried to be upbeat. "Have you heard from her?" Clark asked.

"No, and I don't expect her to call. She's a busy lady."

Clark was extremely concerned about him. "Bruce …?"

"There's an emergency. It's not far." He hopped onto his bike. "Are you coming?"

"Lead the way."

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _I'll Be Waiting_ , Adele.

A/N: *gives Bruce a hug* Love is a challenge no doubt about that. I wanted to take a moment to thank Lloyd RPGFan on FFN for his insights, Batman comics' history, and suggestions. I do appreciate it. Diana kicking ass was a blast! Always enjoy Selina and Holly and throwing Sam into the mix was a hoot! Ok, please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading everyone. Reviews and kudos are love!


	9. The Fire Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Diana and Bruce come face to face; Lois and Clark have some fun; Holly's idea is very bad, and later, Selina and Sam can't seem to catch a moment alone. Please read and review. Thanks for reading everyone.

_Chapter 9: The Fire Inside_

_Department of Metahuman Affairs in D.C.:_

Still deep in thought and upset by how she had left Bruce and returned to D.C., Diana wasn't aware she had a visitor.

He knocked then entered. "Hello Diana. I'm glad you're back."

Diana wiped at the corner of her eyes and hoped that her boss wouldn't ask any questions about her state of unease. She turned to him. "It's good to be back, Sir." She paused as she stared at him. "I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you."

General Alan Darnell frowned then sat down, and she did the same. He did sense her unease. "I have a feeling we won't be seeing you for a while."

"Yes, a long while." She paused. "I'm leaving the Agency, effective immediately."

Alan was truly shocked. He thought maybe a leave of absence or a vacation, but he shouldn't have been surprised. He'd seen the news reports of her new superhero team, the take down of the Falcone crime family in Gotham, and her involvement with the mysterious Bruce Wayne. He truly did not want her to leave. "Are you sure, I mean, the rumors. I know; I know; we dropped the investigation, but …"

"Don't believe everything you hear, Sir, especially about Bruce, I mean Mr. Wayne."

Alan smiled at her slip. He watched her closely. "You care for him."

She hesitated but only for a moment. "I do care … very much."

He understood, but he had to ask her. "Did you see my email?"

"Yes, I saw it. I want to help you, Sir, but I have to return to Gotham, the sooner, the better," she replied, thinking about Bruce and how much she missed him.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He stood up and paced for a bit. "Because of your contacts in Boston, we had hoped to clear this up rather quickly. I'm not talking about weeks or months, but only a few days."

"I'm sorry, but …"

He interrupted her. "You know what, your friends, if they're available, could truly help you in Boston."

Diana frowned, but she couldn't help but be intrigued. "Go on."

"Well, do you remember Frankie Johnson; you helped put him away? Well, he was released from prison last week, and sure enough, he's back to his old ways, making contact with his old friends, but if he saw that you were still in Boston and …" He let that hang.

Diana was definitely intrigued. Frankie Johnson was a born criminal, a petty thug, working for a man whom she saw as his boss, but they could find no proof of their connection. She still had a few friends in Boston; a few of her sisters were now living there, and after making contact with them, she had actually lived there for several years.

All of this had taken place before she had met Steve. Then, after meeting him, her life had shifted. Steve had been everything to her. She had lost a vital part of herself until she couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell him the truth. He had been supportive of her at first, but then their relationship was never the same after he found out the truth. He proposed to her as some sort of a desperate attempt to keep her by his side, but she was done hiding her true self.

She was so quiet that Alan had to ask her again. "Well, will you talk to them?"

"Sure, I'll talk to them, and I'll get back to you."

"Excellent," he said and shook her hand. "This will be your last assignment, Diana, I promise."

"Thank you, Sir." She watched him leave. Diana was still unsure about contacting the team, if they were still a team, about this job. Johnson's boss, Maxwell Lord, was a true genius and a powerful businessman. His father had lost a huge portion of the family business when Lex Luthor had scooped it up a few years ago during the economic crash then Lord had turned to a life of crime.

Still thinking about Max Lord and the team, she thought it best if they were involved. She hated to admit it, but he was far too powerful for her to deal with by herself. Finding Johnson wouldn't be a problem, but it was Max Lord she wanted behind bars.

Staring at her cellphone, she decided to call Bruce.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile in Gotham City:_

Clark was still very worried about Bruce. An hour before, he had made a pretty stupid mistake, rushing after armed men who had robbed a convenience store on his bike. Bruce was at the top of his game, but it had gone on for far too long. Just one bullet, and then it would be too late. Clark decided to put an end to it before Bruce was gunned down in the street.

Another incident occurred a little while ago, when Clark heard a woman scream. Clark arrived just before she was about to be raped. The culprit had dragged her in the bushes, not far from her home and tried to rape her.

Bruce arrived on the scene moments later, and he was so upset that he attacked a man with his fists. Clark pulled him off before he broke the man's jaw and sent him to his grave.

Bruce pulled away from him. The woman was pulling her clothing together quietly sobbing and trying hard not to fall apart completely. She was brave and strong, and men like that deserved to die. He walked over to her.

As not to scare her, he spoke softly; this denied his inner struggles and thought about Diana. "You'll be fine now. Did he hurt you?" Bruce asked the woman.

His voice was deep, but there was a gentleness behind the mask. "No, he didn't," she managed to reply. Then she began to shake, and she couldn't control it. "I guess … I'm going to … faint." She fainted. Bruce rushed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Clark was holding the culprit hands behind his back. The police were on their way. "Is she Ok?"

"I think so," Bruce replied. She was obviously in shock. He shook his head as he stared at her. She looked far too much like Diana, with long dark hair and blue eyes, or was his mind playing tricks on him? He wrapped his cape around her.

Minutes later, the police and emergency personnel arrived and picked up the woman. She woke up once she was lifted into the ambulance. "Wait… please?" She reached out her hand to him.

Bruce came over to her. He took her hand. "Do you need anything?"

"I wanted to thank you … and Superman for helping me. I don't think …" Her eyes watered.

He patted her hand. "You'll be fine now."

"Thank you both."

He stepped away; the doors closed and then she was gone.

After taking statements from the superheroes, the would-be attacker was taken away by the authorities.

Bruce was still upset. He hopped on his bike. "Do you hear anything?" He checked his communicator from the bat cave, and it appeared to be quieting down for the night.

"It's late Bruce. We should call it a night and you may need to …" He hesitated.

"I may need to what?" Bruce knew what was coming.

"Go home, try to relax and think about what happened tonight," Clark finally replied.

"I don't need to think about anything," he snapped. Diana refused to leave him alone.

"You don't want to think about her, but she will be back. I'm sure of it."

"Well, I'm not holding my breath. I'm heading back to the cave. There's a club not too far from here. I need a distraction and the company," he said then turned on his bike.

"Bruce, please don't do anything you'll regret."

He thought about the past several weeks. "I'm afraid it's too late for that, Clark, far too late," he sadly said. "Bye, Clark." Then he was gone.

Clark wasn't a babysitter. Bruce was a grown man, and if he wanted to make a fool of himself, it wasn't his place to follow him around. "Dammit, Bruce."

He pulled out his cellphone and called Lois. He hoped she was still awake. It was nearly ten o'clock.

~o~o~

An hour later, Lois and Clark, dressed in after-five attire that Lois thought she would never get to wear on this trip. Every night they ate in their room, far too late for a night out on the town, so when Clark called and asked her if she wanted to have some fun tonight, she happily agreed.

After following Bruce and realized where he was headed, he returned to the hotel, changed and headed to the nightclub. Lois was dressed in a black mini-dress, sleeveless, and it hugged her figure to a distraction. Clark whistled she came out of the bedroom.

"Wow, Lois, you look fantastic." He walked over to her and pulled her close. He kissed her soundly. Clark was wearing a black sport coat, white shirt, and dark gray slacks. "Ready?"

She fixed her lipstick then she checked him out. "I'm ready, big boy, but aren't you forgetting something?"

"What is it?"

She twirled her fingers in front of her eyes; then she shook her head at him.

"Oh, yeah," he muttered and reached for his glasses, which were on the side-table. He helped her with her coat then they headed out.

~o~o~

_Ace-of-Diamonds Night Club, a little before midnight:_

Lois and Clark entered an extremely loud nightclub. The DJ had the club rocking with top forty music tunes. The dance floor was overflowing with people. It wasn't a young crowd. The minimum age was twenty-five years.

Scanning the crowd, looking for Bruce, Clark stood on his tiptoes. Lois had to hold his arm steady and realized he was inches off the ground. "There he is. Well that didn't take long," he commented, then drifted down. Disappointed, he shook his head.

"I see him." Lois was also disappointed. Bruce was surrounded by four beautiful women. They were chatting, drinking and hanging on every word he said.

Lois and Clark moved further inside the club and headed to the bar. They wanted Bruce to see them, but of course, they would leave him alone. This was his way of coping with the pain of Diana leaving. Clark wouldn't judge him. He couldn't imagine if anything like that ever happened to him, but he meant what he said. Diana would be back. He needed to have a little faith in their relationship.

Once at the bar, he ordered Lois a drink. It was difficult to talk because the music was so loud, but he thought this would be a good time for them to get to know each other better. Lois was thinking the same thing.

"Do you like this music?" Lois asked.

"Do you like this music?" Clark asked.

They both laughed and sipped their drinks. "You first," Clark said.

"Actually, I like this song."

"I do too," Clark said. It was Justin Timberlake's 'Mirrors.'

"Let's do this," Clark said then they headed to the dance floor. Clark could dance. Lois was shocked. He moved his hips to the beat, and he had rhythm too.

Lois was shaking it and moving in time with the music, as well. They laughed and enjoyed themselves immensely. It was a lot of fun.

Lois watched him shake and move. "Wow, my farm boy sure has the moves."

"How's this?" He asked and pulled her close. They swayed to the music. Another song began to play, but this one was a lot slower. They swayed close enough to hear their hearts beating, both excited and thrilled to be together. Eyes closed; he kissed her forehead. Lois sighed enjoyed them being together like this, dancing and relaxing. It was way overdue.

Meanwhile, Bruce was getting bored with these women holding up one-sided conversations with people who didn't care what he was thinking or feeling right now. He was miserable and he missed her desperately. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think about anything else but seeing her again.

He stood up without speaking to the women, and decided to leave the club. On the edge of the dance floor, he noticed a rather tall dark-haired man and it was Clark Kent, and he was actually dancing. Lois was right beside him.

They had apparently followed him. He had to grin. They were certainly enjoying themselves. It lightened his mood; then he decided to play with them for a minute.

He tapped Clark's shoulder. "Out of the way buddy, I'm cutting in." Bruce started to dance.

Clark was stunned. Lois stopped dancing. "Bruce, what are you doing?" She asked.

Bruce was not as graceful as Clark. He was all over the place, no rhythm whatsoever. He was making a fool of himself. Everyone was looking at him, but he was having fun. Lois held up her hands, resigned to the fact that she had to dance with him. Then she started dancing together, hoping he wouldn't step on her feet.

Clark did not want to make a scene. Pouting a little, he left them on the dance floor. He headed back to the bar. Minutes later, his cellphone rang. It was Diana. "Oh no," he muttered and answered the call.

"Diana?" He sounded surprised to hear her voice.

"Clark, I can barely hear you. Is that music? Where are you?" It sounded like a nightclub to her.

He had to put a finger in one of his ears to hear her. The music was that loud. "Well, I …" He hesitated then he thought about it. "Why are you calling me? You should be talking to Bruce."

"Well, I tried to reach him, but it went straight to voice mail. Have you seen him this evening?"

He chose his words carefully. "Diana, I know where he is. He's extremely busy tonight. I'll have him call you as soon as I see him."

Diana was still for a bit. "Well, alright. I do want to talk to him, so please tell him to call me."

"I'll tell him."

"Goodnight, Clark."

"Goodnight, Diana." He hung up. He continued to watch Bruce and Lois dancing. It was becoming clear to him that Bruce had too much to drink.

After the music had stopped for a bit, Clark went over to them. "Ok, let's take this over here. I have a message for you." He took him firmly by the arm and led him over to the sofa where the ladies were sitting. "Ladies, would you mind? This is a private conversation."

The ladies left in a huff. "Hey, don't leave!" Bruce said a bit too loudly. He sat down almost knocking over the coffee table. His head swam. He may just throw up. He swallowed. His head hurt. He hadn't drunk this much in years. He leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes hoping the room would stop spinning.

Lois called a waitress and asked for coffee. A few minutes later, the coffee arrived. Clark held up the black coffee. The smell made him want to vomit, but he took a sip, and it did clear his head a bit.

"Diana called looking for you," Clark told him bluntly.

He swallowed with difficulty. "And?"

"She wants to talk to you."

He snorted. "I can't imagine why. She left me."

"Just call her, Bruce, and listen to what she has to say."

"Clark's right Bruce; just call her," Lois agreed.

"Alright, I'll call her." He pulled out his cellphone and dialed her number, but once he heard her voice; his mind cleared as if he had drunk ten cups of coffee instead of a few sips. "Diana?"

"Bruce, where are you?" She heard music again.

"Hold on for a minute," he said then he stood up on shaky legs and headed to the front door and headed outside. Hopefully, the fresh air would clear his head. It did. Lois and Clark followed him.

"I can hear you now," he said.

"Where are you? I heard music." Diana was getting upset.

"I was just having a bit of fun with Lois and Clark."

"I see." Diana sounded disappointed.

"You called earlier?"

"Yes, I called, but it wasn't anything important."

He was still. "Diana, you called me so what did you want to say? Tell me."

"I have an assignment for the team, but …"

At least they still had that. "Where, here in Gotham?" That was a subtle hint.

"No, Bruce, it's in Boston, but I haven't decided if I'm going or not."

He remembered their talks about Boston. "Didn't you used to live there?"

"Yes, but it wouldn't be long, just for a day or two."

"We can be there tomorrow afternoon." He sounded hopeful.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him. "No, Bruce, like I said, I haven't decided yet."

"Stay put, I'll be there in the morning. Bye Diana."

"Wait, Bruce, Bruce!" The line went dead.

Clark walked over to him. He did look somewhat happy. "What did she say? Is she coming back?"

"I have to go see her, try and explain." He paused. "She heard the music and jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"You mean the right conclusion," Lois quipped with a raised eyebrow.

Bruce groaned to himself. "Just don't leave town until you hear from me." He pulled out his cellphone and called Alfred. He arrived shortly thereafter, and he left the nightclub.

Lois and Clark saw no reason for them to leave, so they headed back inside. After a few more dances, they decided to leave, but instead of heading back to the hotel, they headed to the waterfront for a quiet night to talk.

Hand in hand, they strolled along the walkway, both remembering their previous talk about not knowing each very well, then Lois pulled out a list from her purse of her favorite things.

Clark was quite surprised. "You made a list?" He read the list out loud. "So, you love reporting, walks on the beach, romantic comedies, action movies, and romance novels." He read further down the sheet of paper. "Lois Lane's Rules of Reporting, really Lois?" He read those out loud as well:

1) Always know your source.

2) Always make a good first impression (and don't screw up with the boss).

3) Do whatever it takes to get the story.

4) If something seems too weird to be true, it usually is.

5) Never take deadlines too seriously.

6) Triple check your facts.

7) Put all the good stuff at the beginning.

"Well, Smallville, don't get upset. These rules can help you. You are new to the business after all." She smiled with a cheeky grin. She was teasing him.

"Thanks, Lois, I'll try and remember your advice." He put the paper in his coat pocket. "Now, I have a few of my favorite things." He pulled her close.

"And what's that?" She asked provocatively.

"This," he whispered and kissed her cheek. "And this," he said and kissed her ear. "And especially, this," he whispered and kissed her deeply. Lois went into his arms holding him close.

After a few minutes, he pulled away, smiled and waited as she slowly opened her eyes. "Well, it appears we like exactly the same things." She smiled at him.

"Indeed we do," he whispered and kissed her again.

~o~o~

_Early morning Bruce's private jet, on route to D.C.:_

Bruce was pacing back and forth, hoping to come up with the right words to convince Diana not to dump him. Running his fingers through his hair, he checked his bag for her gift, but couldn't find it, then he checked the closet and there hanging was a travel bag containing Diana's evening gown from their failed trip to New York.

He pulled it out, unzipped the bag and shook his head. It was just as beautiful as the woman who had worn it if only for a little while. He couldn't help but think of their return trip to Gotham.

_A few days earlier on board the jet:_

"Oh, Bruce!" Diana whispered in his ear. "My dress, you're ruining it." The zipper was stuck.

"Then take it off," he said and continued to unzip it.

Diana sighed, turned around and leaned forward to help him. His hands were warm against her back. When the dress was on the floor, she stepped out of it. "This seems a bit familiar."

He didn't answer her, but continued to undress her. With kisses roaming up and down her back, her bra was removed slowly. His hands roamed up to cup her breasts tweaking her nipples. Diana cupped his hands, sighed and closed her eyes. "Oh Bruce, you do know how to please a woman."

"I want to please you, Diana. How's this?" He whispered then turned her around, and his lips were on hers devouring her mouth and making her moan over and over again.

"Mile high club?" Diana whispered, smiling, after he had picked her up and lay on the sofa. He stood over her with a look that she had never seen before, or did she imagine it? She wasn't sure because, at this moment, all she would think about was being with him, loving him in such a way that would ease and soothe both their souls.

And so they did.

Bruce's mind came back to the present when the pilot announced their arrival into D.C. After the jet had landed, he tried to reach Diana again at her residence, but there was no answer. He tried her cellphone, but it went to voice mail. He cursed a blue streak, then he calmed down. He knew she was a busy woman.

~o~o~

_The previous evening at the safe house:_

Holly felt like a third wheel. Selina and Sam were giggling and smiling at each other during the entire meal. Selina had insisted on cooking, but Holly didn't mind. Her sister was actually a good cook.

After dinner and Selina had given her a few not-too-subtle look to leave them alone, she headed upstairs. Once in her room, she desperately needed to slip into the Catwoman suit just to see if it would fit.

And so she did just that. She stood in front of the mirror in Selina's room, and the suit was a bit too tight. She may have to lose a few pounds, but only a few. She put the mask on, shook out her hair, and struck a pose. "Not bad, not bad at all."

Then Holly had a thought. _I wonder what my family would think if they could see me now_.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen, Selina and Sam were talking about her non-career and how much she wanted to change her life. Catwoman was not in her future anymore. That part of the life was over.

"Did you finish high school? What about college?" Sam asked. They were putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Neither," she sadly stated. She glanced at him under her lashes, but he wasn't laughing at her.

"Well, you're not alone in that regard, but it's something you should think about."

"I have thought about it and I do want a high school diploma."

"Good for you." He smiled at her, and Selina was enthralled. His shirt was open at the throat. Her eyes had a mind of their own. His eyes were staring at her chest.

"I'm sorry, but your eyes. I've never seen eyes like yours before." She was being a bit too bold. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. My Mom had these eyes."

"She must be very beautiful," she whispered staring into his eyes. She was mesmerized.

"She was," he whispered heart pounding.

Selina managed to pull her eyes away from his face. Things became awkward for a bit. Once the dishes were in the dishwasher, they both grabbed the dishtowel at the same time. Their hands touched. Sparks flew between them.

He pulled the towel; Selina would not let go. She took a step toward him. He leaned down but just before their lips met; the phone rang.

The both inwardly cursed a blue streak, but then Holly answered the phone. Selina became worried about the call, so she too headed upstairs. Sam followed her.

"Who was that on the phone?" Selina asked. Holly was in her room and she had just hung up the phone.

She sighed heavily. "Commissioner Gordon, and he had bad news."

"Oh no, what is it?"

"My brothers won't change their minds. They won't plea bargain, not like my Father."

Sam was genuinely surprised. "What a complete waste of time and taxpayer's money."

Selina turned to him. Grinning at each other, they were both thinking the exact same thing.

_He'll have to stay._

_I'll have to stay_.

Holly knew exactly what they were thinking. She rolled her eyes.

~o~o~

_A little while later, downtown D.C.:_

Bruce wasn't having any luck in reaching Diana. She was either in a meeting or avoiding him. He wasn't the type to give up, especially with something that meant everything to him. Being a government building, he didn't have any access, so the guard called up her office and he informed him that she would be down in an hour. He waited for her.

An hour later, Diana came down. She stepped off the elevator without seeing him. He stood up and waited for her to see him. She was wearing a mid-length skirt, white blouse, a jacket, and heels. Her hair was down as usual, but if he could see her face, she was calm and collected on the outside, but worried and excited on the inside.

Then she saw him. He tried to smile

He slowly walked over to her. "Hello, Diana."

She stiffened. "Hello Bruce." She looked over his shoulder. "Where's Lois and Clark?"

"Still in Gotham, I guess."

She crossed her arms on the defensive. "You shouldn't have come." She turned from him to go back upstairs. "I have a job to do." That was a lie. She had resigned, but there were loose ends that had to be cleared up.

"Diana, please …I…"

She stopped and sighed. It wasn't his fault. He was Bruce and the fact that he had fallen back into old ways of having a good time in bars with wild women; it wasn't her concern but she was hurt by it. She was the one that had left him, but she had promised she would come back. She was coming back, but she guessed he hadn't believed her. "You what?"

He dared to touch her shoulder. She turned to him. She truly did not want to fight with him, not when it was partly her fault.

"I wanted to apologize for not trusting in you and believing in us. I wanted to so much." Bruce was sincere.

Diana sensed his sincerity. "I know you did, but it seemed we were moving way too fast." He paused as she stared at him. "Let's sit down for a minute." They walked over to a sofa and sat down. "Bruce, I know you were hurt and I'm sorry about that. I just … I guess it was just too much for me to handle, and you were hurt by the way that I left. I'm sorry." She said it again. "Forgive me?"

He took her hand. They looked down at their joined hands. "Only if you forgive me?"

"Of course, I do." He squeezed her hand.

They both sighed happily to be together again.

"You didn't … tell me you didn't?" She tentatively asked. She had to know.

He shook his head as his eyes roamed over her face. "No, no way. All I could think of was you and how much I missed you. That was all."

Her eyes watered. "I missed you too."

They wanted more, but it was a government building and they had to keep their feelings in check. A jealous bystander saw them, but they didn't see him. Standing behind a column, he snapped a picture. It went viral a few hours later.

She stood up and so did he. "I have a few things I need to finish up here, then I can leave."

His eyes lit up. "Do you mean leave D.C. and come back with me?"

Diana had decided not to go to Boston. "Yes, come back with you."

They both smiled.

~o~o~

_Back in Gotham City:_

Sam had gone out to get them their favorite brand of coffee and returned with a celebrity rumor newspaper. Selina saw them on the front page, and she wanted to feel the usual jealousy that came along with Bruce and his women, but it wasn't there.

Sam had heard the rumors about them. He bought the paper to see reaction from her, but it wasn't there. Now, he felt guilty about it.

"I'm sorry, Selina, I shouldn't have brought that here. I'll take it." He reached for it.

But she was actually interested in the superhero team. She found them fascinating. "It's alright, Sam."

"Are you sure? I mean …"

She watched him closely. "You thought I would get upset upon seeing them together?"

He looked down at his shoes. "Yeah, I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry Selina."

"Don't be sorry. I needed to see this. I just hope he's happy."

Sam was definitely surprised by her attitude. He looked around. "Where's Holly?"

"She's a late sleeper." She put the paper down and sipped her coffee. "Delicious."

Sam sat down beside her. She turned to him, and he was staring at her lips. She knew that look.

"Where were we?" He whispered and leaned in for a kiss.

"Good morning?" Holly came down the stairs and let out a huge yawn. "Is that coffee?"

They both groaned to themselves. They sipped their coffee again with the same thought.

_We need to get out of here._

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Breathe Again_ , Sara Bareilles.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this part. I had fun writing it. LOL, Clark, can dance!? Bruce can too, if he were sober! Although Diana is headed back to Gotham, I'm still on the fence about Boston. I'll think on it for another week. I'm not sure if I want to plot out another 'Lex Luthor-like character' like Maxwell Lord. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading everyone. Reviews and kudos are love!


	10. Something's Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Diana has reasons to be worried about Bruce; Lois and Clark had hoped to return to Metropolis; and later, the photo that went viral will reach far and wide causing chaos in its wake. Please read and review. Thank you.

_Chapter 10: Something's Changed_

_Department of Metahuman Affairs in D.C, a few hours later:_

The word had gotten around that Diana was leaving the Agency. Still cleaning out her desk, she had informed her boss that she would not be going to Boston, although she was willing to consult on the case, but that was all. General Darnell was happy about that at least.

Gathering her things, she said her final goodbyes to a few close friends at the Agency and headed for the elevator. She pushed the button for the lobby then Steve walked in.

She took a deep breath. The last thing she wanted was another scene.

"So, you're leaving … for good?" He was totally stunned, but he wanted to remain friends, no matter what happened in the past. Then he felt guilty for taking that photo and realized she would know it was him when she saw it. At her silence, he decided to tell her about it and apologize. "Diana, I have to tell you something."

She wouldn't look at him. "I'm in a hurry. Someone is waiting for me."

He gritted his teeth. He knew who it was. "Diana, I did something earlier today."

She turned to him then a bad feeling came over her. "What did you do Steve?"

He decided to show it to her. He pulled out his cellphone and showed her the photo.

Diana was so shocked that she wanted to smack his face. "Tell me you didn't show that to anyone, please?" At this moment, she hated him; she truly did.

"I'm sorry, Diana."

She closed her eyes for a moment to gain some bit of control. The doors opened, and she and Steve walked out. Bruce was there waiting for her. He stood up, frowned and wondered what was being said.

"Please say something. I truly didn't want to hurt you," Steve begged for her forgiveness.

She turned to him. "No, it was him. You wanted to hurt him, but in doing so, you hurt me. I can't forgive you for this, Steve. Just … just stay away from me." She walked away without a backward glance.

Steve watched them for a moment. Bruce took her bag and hand in hand; they left the building.

~o~o~

_On board Bruce's private jet:_

After they made a quick stopover at her apartment, picked up more of her clothing, they headed to the airport. Once the plane had leveled off, Diana watched him for a bit and wondered what he was thinking. They were both rather quiet each with their own thoughts.

She closed her eyes for a bit. She had to tell him about the photo, but first she needed a drink. She unbuckled her seatbelt and walked over to the bar and poured herself a shot of bourbon. She took a sip. It calmed her anger but only for a minute.

He came over to her. She seemed upset. "That must have been hard. Are you Ok?"

"It was hard, but I'll be alright." After sipping her drink, she turned to him. "Steve showed me something just before we left, and I have to tell you about it."

He frowned. "That doesn't sound good."

She put down the glass, took his hand and went over to the sofa. They sat down. "Earlier today, while in the lobby when we held hands, Steve took a photo. It's probably all over the Internet and the gossip columns as we speak."

"Oh, I thought it was something serious," he said and breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back on the sofa.

"Bruce, you don't understand. I've done things in the past to people who may want to hurt me, and if they see this photo, they could come after you and … hurt you."

He leaned up and touched her cheek. "Aww, you're worried about me?"

She took his hand. "Bruce, this is serious. I couldn't … I couldn't bare it if you were hurt because of me." Her eyes watered.

He leaned back and pulled her close against his chest. "It's going to be alright. I'm always careful."

"But …."

"Listen, I can get a bodyguard or …"

She pulled away for a second. "You would do that? I know you, Bruce, and that sort of thing doesn't sit well with you."

He touched her cheek. "If it would make you happy, then I'll do it." His eyes roamed over her face. "I would do anything to make you happy."

"Oh, Bruce," she whispered then leaned in and kissed him.

He kissed her back for a minute or two. "Welcome home, Diana."

"Home," she whispered, eyes watering again then she smiled.

They kissed and of course, it led to a more 'stimulating' conversation.

~o~o~

_The Daily Planet in Gotham:_

It was early afternoon, and Lois and Clark just got off the phone with Commissioner Gordon. Apparently, it was true; the Falcone brothers were not interested in making a deal or plea bargain.

They were facing nearly thirty years or more in prison with just the kidnapping charges then add the weapons charges, and lastly their unconfirmed connection to Wonder Woman's kidnapping, they felt they had a better chance in court.

The prosecutor was at his wit's end with them. There was nothing else he could do. Holly Falcone was the key to this entire mess. Her eye witness accounts of the drug deals, the prostitution ring, and the illegal weapons, all of it would come down to her testimony.

Lois was on the Internet checking a few facts about the Falcones in Gotham, when Diana and Bruce's photo popped up.

"What in the world," she muttered, a bit shocked to see them together on the Internet holding hands.

Clark was over by the window, thinking about their return to Metropolis tomorrow. He was excited and thrilled about it. "What is it?" He walked over to her. "What the hell?"

Lois sighed. "This can't be good."

"Well, it's not a secret about them."

"No, but they certainly weren't advertising their relationship. Only a handful of people actually know that they're a couple, and of course none of us would have any reason to do this." Lois wondered who took the photo. "I don't see a source and it doesn't say where it was taken."

"An anonymous photo? Maybe it was doctored, or maybe it's not actually real." Clark was thoughtful.

"You may be right. I wonder if they know about this." Lois was starting to worry.

Clark watched her for a minute. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, I can't help but think about us, Clark."

He frowned and then it dawned on him. "Oh, do you mean Bruce could be hurt because … because of his close proximity to her?"

"Yes, I know you must have thought about that, especially because of our situation." She watched him closely. "It could cause problems between them or … between you and me."

He was quiet for a moment. "No, Lois, I don't think …"

He hesitated, and Lois wondered about that. "You have thought about it?"

"Yes, I have, and it is a risk. Lois and Clark being together, but we can't let it come between us. You mean far too much to me." He could see she was still worried. "Come here for a minute."

He pulled her close, and Lois closed her eyes and thought about his words. "Everything is different now." She paused for a moment. "I know you worry about me and if I could be hurt by someone who wanted to hurt you. I think about it too."

He sighed and pulled her ever closer. "I know you do, but I want this to work. I want us to build a life together and not just working at the Planet or being on assignments; I want more. I know you want that too."

She snuggled close. "You know I do."

He pulled away and raised her chin. "This right here, what we have, is far more valuable than some faceless person who wants to hurt us. You have to believe that."

She touched his chest just above his heart. "I do believe it and I always will."

"Good," he whispered and leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

There was a knock at the door. It was Aaron. "Sorry to interrupt but this is your last day here. I know you're leaving first thing tomorrow, so I wanted to say my goodbyes."

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. "Well, we may be back in a week or so. The Falcone trial will be covered with the Planet, and Lois and I have volunteered our services."

"That's great news and Perry agreed to it?" Aaron asked.

"Well, he will," Lois replied, confident in her answer.

Aaron grinned. They did seem to have figured out Perry's moods. "Good luck with that." He shook their hands. "This isn't goodbye. I'll see you soon, and thanks for all your help around here."

"You're welcome, Aaron and take care," Clark said.

"You too." He left them alone.

Lois took a deep breath. "Now is as good a time as any." She picked up the phone and called Perry then put the call on speaker.

"Hi, Perry, yes, it's us. Clark and I have a special request." She went on to tell him about the Falcone trial, how important it was to the city of Gotham, how much ground work and back story they already had on the case then she asked him if they could return to Gotham in a week.

Perry was quiet for a moment. "I see no reason to say no, after all your hard work on the Falcone case and the superhero stories, we'll call it a reward of sorts. You have my permission."

"Thanks, Perry. We'll see you in the morning." Lois hung up.

Clark raised his eyebrows, impressed. "Oh, you're good."

"Oh yeah, in more ways than one!" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Clark grinned and shook his head at her, but he definitely agreed.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at the safe house:_

Holly thought it best to come out and tell Selina about her plans. Becoming Catwoman was now an obsession. She couldn't think about anything else. She did possess a degree in business, and she felt that she could probably get a decent job to support herself and maybe she and Selina could find a nice place, not a safe house, but a home, a true home.

According to the Commissioner, the trial would begin in a matter of just a few weeks, and she wanted to make a statement to her family, that she wasn't afraid of them anymore, that her testimony would put an end to their ruthless criminal activities and that she wanted a new life for herself away from them forever.

Holly slowly came down the stairs making a loud noise just in case Selina and Sam were in a clinch. Late one evening, she had witnessed them on the back porch, and they were kissing. It wasn't an all-out passionate kiss. Holly thought it was sweet. After the kiss, they held each other close. Was Selina falling for this guy? Although she was happy for her, she couldn't help that twinge of jealousy.

"Hey, got a minute?" Holly asked her sister. She was in the kitchen preparing lunch.

"Sure, what's up?" Silena asked and went about making sandwiches. Sam was on the sofa watching his favorite sports team.

The weather was nice, so Holly asked her to come outside for a minute.

Sam was deep into his show. Selina followed her outside. "What is it Holly?"

"Well, I guess I'll get right to the point. I want to be Catwoman."

Selina shook her head not understanding. "What?"

"Catwoman; she's needed Selina and since you've made it clear that you have other interests," she said and nodded her head toward Sam. "Well, what do you think?"

"Holly, do you have any idea what you're asking me?"

"Of course I do. I know what you were and what you did. I'm not an idiot."

"Holly, I was a criminal, and just because I wasn't caught didn't mean that what I did wasn't wrong. It was wrong, so no, the answer is no." She turned to leave.

Holly grabbed her arm. "Look, Selina, you have your life, and I have mine. After the trial and my family are put away, we can be free to do whatever we want. If I decide to become Catwoman, I won't be a crook. I won't steal from people. I want to help people, put the bad guys away, not cozy up to them, pretend that we're the same because we're not."

Selina was impressed with her speech. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Well, I have heard of you, so it's been a while, probably before we even met."

"I see," Selina said then she crossed her arms. "Do you know martial arts? I know you can handle a gun, but can you handle a knife? Do you know how to use a whip? How fast can you run?"

Holly was silent for a minute. "Well, Umm, three out of five; how's that?" She hopefully asked.

Selina had to grin. "Well, I suppose it's a start."

Holly's eyes lit up. "Could you teach me the rest?"

Selina shook her head; then she couldn't help but smile.

"One more thing; what's the deal with Sam?"

"He's nothing; a distraction; nothing more."

Sam wanted to give them their privacy. He turned down the volume, got up to get something to eat, and couldn't help but hear that last part. He knew that he was nothing more to her than that, but he had hoped for more. _I'm an idiot, getting involved with someone I was told to protect. I thought I knew better._

Holly didn't believe her. She could see it her eyes. Unfortunately, Sam was not privy to that look.

"Oops!" Holly muttered eyes on Sam.

Selina slowly turned fearing the worst. They stared at each other for one heart-stopping moment.

"Awkward!" Holly mumbled.

~o~o~

_Gotham City Airport:_

After the flight had landed, Diana wasn't taking any chances. She decided to wait until Bruce had exited the plane before she disembarked. Bruce had found menswear for her, including slacks, a jacket, sunglasses and a hat. She pinned up her hair inside the hat then she left the plane a half hour after Bruce, caught a cab and headed to the mansion.

Alfred opened to door to her. "May I help you?"

Diana took off the glasses. "It's me Alfred."

"Ms. Diana, but why are you dressed like that?" Alfred was perplexed. "Is it Halloween?"

Bruce came over to them. "No, Alfred, it's not Halloween. Don't just stand there, come in before someone sees you," he said and tried not to laugh at Diana's get-up.

Alfred then put two plus two together. He'd seen the photo. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Diana and Bruce stared at him. "You know?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, I know, and I'm sorry if this is causing problems," Alfred said feeling bad about all of it.

"Thank you, Alfred, if we need anything, we'll let you know," Bruce said.

"Yes, thank you, Alfred."

Bruce took her bags then they headed upstairs.

Once inside his suite, he set the bags down. "This is crazy. We can't live like this."

Diana didn't say anything, but she was determined to keep him safe. She removed her hat and began removing her outfit; her costume was underneath.

"Now that outfit I like." He smiled at her look.

"Uh huh, of course you do," she said and shook out her hair. Picking up one of her bags, she began to unpack. "You know, Bruce, most of my clothes are still in D.C. I do have a lease that's paid through the end of the month."

"I'll take care of it; just give me the key, and I'll have your things brought here. I have plenty of storage here at the mansion."

Diana felt relieved. "Thanks, Bruce."

He reached inside his coat and pulled out the gift he had intended to give to her on the plane but as usual, things became passionate, and he'd forgotten. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" She asked and watched him come closer.

He pulled out a small box and held it in his palm. Diana was still. She raised her eyes to his. "Bruce?"

He knew what she must be thinking. "Just open it."

She reached for the box and slowly opened it. It was a key; a gold key. "Is this …"

"Yes, it's a key to the mansion. I know it's a big step, but think of it as a convenience. Alfred isn't always here, and I may be away and …"

"Bruce, I don't need a key. Someone is always here."

"It's a convenience and I want you feel at home here." He paused as he stared at her. "This is your home." She shook her head. A few days ago, she would have gone off the deep end by that word, but now, it was comforting and very soothing.

"Alright," she said and placed it inside her purse. "Thank you, Bruce. She walked over to the mirror and brushed out her hair. He stood back and watched her for a minute. "Diana, those people in Boston that you mentioned that may be holding a grudge against you, I'll need their names and even photographs if you have them … for my bodyguards, you understand." Bruce intended to put a stop to this before it even got started, and Clark could help with that.

"Of course, I'll get those for you." Actually, General Darnell had given her the files before she had left D.C., hoping she would consult on the case. She took a deep breath, still worried.

He walked over to her and stood just behind her. "Diana, I can see how worried you are, and you shouldn't be. I can take care of myself."

She closed her eyes for a minute. "I know you can but …"

He sighed and pulled her back against him and kissed her cheek. "Just think about this, you and me together. Nothing can hurt us as long as we have this."

He was right, as long as we have this. She turned to him and pulled him close. "I love you, Bruce."

He closed his eyes. "I love you too." He smoothed and stroked her hair.

_Everything has changed … everything._

~o~o~

_Later that night in Boston:_

Maxwell Lord IV was a very powerful and influential businessman in the seedy underworld, but the real world found him fascinating. After his Father's apparent suicide and the company was scooped up by Lex Luthor, Max managed to salvage a bit of respect by building a new business with the production of smart computers. The business was booming, but it was a cover.

It was superheroes or meta-humans that fascinated Max. He wished with everything in him that he could be like them, but the next best thing would be to control them, to have them at his feet, for them to look up to him, to admire him, and not the other way around.

Max's office was located in a very nice part of town. His office was on the thirtieth floor in one of the classiest parts of town. Johnson knew what to wear when coming to see him. He expected no less. Wearing a suit and tie were not his usual attire. But for the money, he'd gladly wear a bag over his head and walk around naked, if need be.

Working for Maxwell Lord had its advantages. He told himself he wasn't truly breaking the law, just a few drug deals which netted a lot of money. He was very pleased with his work. A minimum wage job was all he could find and being a convicted felon certainly did not entice employers.

After passing several security checkpoints, he made his way to Lord's office, but he was worried about this meeting. "Yeah, boss?" He greeted him and took a seat.

Max opened a desk drawer and dropped the newspaper on his desk. Bruce and Diana were plastered on the front page with the headline: 'Wonder Woman and Bruce Wayne: Are They For Real?'

"Yeah, I saw that. Not a bad hook-up if you ask me." Frankie was impressed. "He is a billionaire."

"I know that," Lord said then he dropped a bomb. "I have a job for you."

"Look, boss, I don't know what you have on your mind, but I have a family, and they stuck by me for over five years and I don't want to go back to prison." He did need the money, but his family was very important to him.

Lord narrowed his eyes. "You should have thought of that before you came back here begging for a job."

His shoulders slumped. "I have to work; my family is depending on me."

He rolled his eyes. "Please spare the violins." He thought of his Father then he took pity. "Just follow this Bruce Wayne character. I want to know everything about him and how close they truly are if this is just Internet rumors or gossip."

Frankie's eyes lit up. "That's it?"

"For now." Max didn't look at him.

Now Frankie was worried. He narrowed his eyes. "I won't kill him."

"Who said anything about killing anyone?"

He didn't believe him. "Find someone else. I won't kill him." He said it again. He was done with that sort of thing.

Lord pulled out several photographs of his wife, and his two sons, and they were candid shots taken a while ago. He dropped those on his desk. The boys were at least two years younger.

Frankie picked up the photographs. "Please don't."

"Just do as I say, and no one will get hurt."

Resigned to his fate, he said, "I'll follow him."

~o~o~

_The next day in Gotham:_

Lois and Clark stopped by the mansion to say their goodbyes to Bruce and Diana. Diana had returned, and they would have breakfast then they would head to the airport for their flight home to Metropolis.

Once seated at the dining room table, and they had been served, Bruce couldn't help but tease. "Still taking planes, Clark, I mean really?"

"Yes, we take planes. It's fun, right Clark?" Lois asked and smiled.

"Oh meaning you actually enjoy those long lines of security checkpoints; taking off your shoes, leaving your keys and all your belongings so you won't set off alarms; then waiting for how long for the flight to leave; not to mention, that queasy feeling in your gut when the flight finally takes off? Do you mean that fun?" Diana asked and laughed before drinking her coffee.

"Yes, all of that," Clark replied. He chuckled at that honest truth.

"Well, not all of us have private jets; you know," Lois quipped.

"Touché," Bruce said and also chuckled.

"So, it's true, you're coming back in a week?" Diana asked with hope in her voice.

"Yes, we'll be back next weekend," Clark replied. "What's the latest on the trial?"

"Not much; the prosecutor doesn't see it lasting more than a week at the most. The evidence is pretty substantial." Bruce shook his head. "I'm still amazed they didn't plea bargain."

"How are Holly and Selina doing? Have you talked to them?" Lois asked.

"No, I haven't, but Jim keeps me informed. They have a patrolman at the house, so they're doing alright," Bruce replied.

"That's a relief." Clark watched him for a minute. "Any idea what will happen to them once this is over?"

"It's difficult to say. I'm hoping Catwoman will be gone for good, but Holly; well she has no one but Selina. Hopefully, they can help each other in the future." Bruce was thoughtful.

Diana had a suggestion. "Bruce, there must be jobs somewhere in your business."

"Work for me?" Bruce was a bit flabbergasted at that thought.

"Sure why not?" Diana asked.

He stroked his chin. "Maybe."

"Well, it's getting late. Our flight leaves in two hours. We don't want to miss it." Lois was making fun.

"Oh, yeah, hurry up. Security is waiting for you," Bruce said. They all laughed.

They shook hands. The ladies hugged then they were on their way.

~o~o~

_Gotham City Airport:_

Their flight was leaving soon, and Lois and Clark were in the security line, when Clark spotted a not unfamiliar face. He pulled the photographs and biographies of Frank Johnson from his courier bag and a few other men associated with him.

"I can't believe it," Clark said and slowly and discretely handed the photos to Lois.

She looked at the photos then back at the men. "It's them alright," Lois whispered.

The men were headed into town, no doubt, to cause problems for their friends.

Lois and Clark turned to each other. The first thing was to warn Bruce. The second was to follow them. "Lois, I want you to get on that flight." he whispered then he gave her a look meaning she understood what could be at stake.

Lois did not want to leave him, but she knew he was right. "Alright, I'll see you soon. Wait, you'll need this." She handed him his unique bag.

"What would I do without you?" She hugged and kissed him goodbye. "You don't want to find out. Go on."

She watched him hurry through the airport until she couldn't see him anymore.

Clark hurriedly left the security line which was difficult with so many people, pulled out his cellphone and called Bruce. Clark caught up with the three men, and they had stopped to grab a few newspapers apparently to read up on Bruce Wayne. Bruce picked up on the first ring. Clark told him what he saw and his plan to follow them.

"Call me once they reach their destination. Thanks, Clark." He hung up.

The three men headed for the exit to the airport and hailed a taxi.

Clark watched the cab, but he needed to change, but where? There were just too many people around then he hailed a cab. "Taxi!"

Once inside the cab, he said, "Hurry, do you see that cab?!"

The cabbie knew what was coming. "Yeah, I know, follow that cab."

~o~o~

Back at the mansion, Diana was dressed and ready to head out. She was wearing a business suit, sunglasses on her forehead and her hair was pinned up again. The bodyguard had not been arranged yet. Bruce then told her about the call.

Stunned by the news, Diana sat down, utterly and completely amazed that Johnson had come there to Gotham. "You know why he's here." She was so worried about him.

He sat down next to her then he took her hand. "Please don't get worked up about this. My people are on top of it. Clark is following them, and we'll have an update shortly." He paused as he squeezed her hand. "I suspected he might come here."

Diana was somewhat relieved. "But what are your people doing about this?"

"Well, I have a private investigator and a patrolman who can help us."

"I want to help too, Bruce. I can't sit around here to wait and wonder what's going on."

He chuckled at her pun.

"Don't laugh, I'm serious."

"I know you are. Look, why don't you meet me at the warehouse? You remember the place?" She nodded. "I'll go first then you can meet me. Once we hear from Clark, we can figure out what to do next."

"But where's your bodyguard?"

"He's on his way there," he lied.

"Alright, I'll follow you in a little while and please be careful."

He hugged her close and kissed her goodbye. "I will."

Then he was gone, but instead of heading into the office, he headed to the bat cave and contacted Superman. He also made a few calls to Slam Bradley and Jim Gordon and asked him to contact Sam. He may just come in handy.

Diana watched him leave then she narrowed her eyes. She knew him entirely too well. Bruce with a bodyguard; it still did not sit well with him. She could tell. She headed to the window and watched him enter the limo. Alfred pulled away but instead of heading to the main street, the car turned and headed to the back of the mansion. Diana frowned.

She left his suite and headed downstairs searching for him. "Bruce? Alfred?" She always wondered about this particular room at the back of the house. It looked like a library of sorts, but it was rarely used. That was odd, another door, but where does it lead? She opened it, and there was an elevator. Curious, she stepped inside, and there were two buttons, first floor and lower floor, so down she went.

After several minutes, the door opened and she stepped inside a massive space. It was pretty obvious that it was Bruce's or was that Batman's hiding place then she saw him. He was putting on his mask.

Diana crossed her arms. "Well, mind if I join you?"

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Love Ballard_ , L.T.D. featuring Jeffrey Osborne.

A/N: Man, this song brings back memories. It's an oldie but goodie! Well; this part was a bit plot-driven, but our couples are so much closer now. I wanted to set that up before Boston invades Gotham. Lois, Clark, Bruce, and Diana talking about their Superhero!Human dynamic were definitely called for especially in light of what has transpired in this story and particularly 'outside' the movie-verse. *eye roll* Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading everyone. Reviews and kudos are love!


	11. Nothing I Wouldn't Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Selina and Sam grow closer; the Boston threesome brought more than threats to Gotham; Lois has second thoughts, and lastly, Holly's future may be in jeopardy. Thanks for reading everyone.

_Chapter 11: Nothing I Wouldn't Do_

_The Bat Cave, minutes later:_

He grinned. "Of course," Bruce said and turned to her. "I did give you a key …"

"Oh, and you expected me to find this place because of that? You could have just told me."

"No, but I was going to tell you about it."

She thought about that. "Does Clark know?"

"Well, he can see through anything, so …"

Diana sighed and came closer. "Have you heard from him?"

"Yes, apparently, they're at a hotel downtown."

"I see, so what's the plan? Surely, you can't confront them without me. I'm the reason they're here."

That was true. He looked her up and down. "You need to change."

Smiling, she did just that, and then they were gone, he on his bike and her flying overhead.

~o~o~

_On a hotel rooftop in downtown Gotham:_

Minutes later, Bruce and Diana reached the rooftop and made plans on how to approach the trio from Boston. Clark wasn't there, but he had followed one of the men. He gave them an update through the communicator.

"After following them from the airport, and I watched them meet up with two familiar gentlemen at another location. They exchanged briefcases, then left in the same cab, then proceeded to the hotel. Two of the men checked in a few minutes ago; they're in room 901. I decided to follow the third guy," Clark informed them.

Bruce and Diana glanced at each other. "Who were the familiar gentlemen and where is he now?" Bruce asked worried about the missing man.

Clark was now on the rooftop across from Wayne Tower. "Remember last week when Lois and I were approached by several men asking questions about us, well, it was them." He paused as he watched the guy exit a cab still with the briefcase. "I followed him to Wayne Tower," he replied. Narrowing his eyes, he couldn't believe it, when someone he recognized exited a cab and entered the Tower. He shook his head.

"Did they use aliases or their real names when they checked in?" Diana wanted to know.

"According to the names in your files, no, they used an alias," Clark replied. Very concerned, he watched as the person he knew enter an elevator and headed to Bruce's penthouse suite.

"That is odd," Diana commented. "Either they're here to hurt us or deliver a warning."

"It's probably the latter. It's your call, Diana," Bruce said. "I'll follow your lead."

"Let's go." They headed inside, took the elevator down several floors walked up to the hotel room door. Diana stood firm while Bruce stood to one side hidden from view. She knocked.

"Who is it!?" A voice called from inside.

"Open the door, Frankie. I know you're in there!" Diana replied.

"How did they find us?" The other one asked. Frankie opened the door. Diana pushed her way inside and so did Bruce. One of the men quickly pulled out his gun, but Frankie stopped him. "There's no need for that."

"You're a smart man," Diana said. "Take a seat Frankie; it's time for a chat."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at the safe house:_

Selina felt horrible about the things she said. The look on Sam's face gave her pause. He was serious about her that was obvious, but her feelings were shifting back and forth between caring for him and afraid of getting hurt.

"Holly, do you mind leaving us alone for a while? Sam and I need to talk."

"There's no need to leave. I received a call while you were outside. I have another assignment," Sam said.

"You're leaving?" Holly and Selina blurted out at the same time.

"Yes, I'm leaving." Feeling awkward, he went to gather his things.

Selina and Holly stared at him. "But, can it wait for a few minutes, please, Sam? I wanted to apologize for the things I said."

Holly left them alone.

He sighed. "So, you're sorry I overheard what you said, or you're sorry you meant every word?"

"No, Sam, I'm sorry because I didn't mean it, not at all; in fact, it's exactly the opposite." She came closer.

He turned to her. "Why did you lie?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know."

"I think you do." He watched her for a minute. "Just say it."

Her heart pounded as she stared at him. "I care about you and I don't want you leave."

He grinned satisfied with her answer. "I wish I could stay, but duty calls."

"What about us?" She meant her personally.

"You'll be fine. You don't really need me. I could have left days ago, but …"

"You wanted to stay?" She came closer and so did he. Heart pounding; they stared at each other. He touched her cheek, leaned down and then he kissed her softly. After a minute, he pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" Sam smiled at her.

She went into his arms. "Will I see you again?"

Holding her tighter, he whispered. "Plan on it." He pulled away, squeezed her hand, picked up his bag and headed for the door. He punched in the code, but before he opened the door, he turned and said, "Goodbye, Selina."

"Goodbye, Sam."

Then he was gone.

Holly came back down when she heard the door close. "So he's gone?"

"Yeah, so that was that," Selina whispered.

Holly frowned. "You sound as if you don't think he's coming back."

Selina didn't know what to think. She went into the kitchen and began to wash dishes. She opened the refrigerator, and his favorite beers were still there. Then it hit her. "He's gone."

Tears blinded. Selina had no idea why she was so upset; she truly did care about him. She did want to see him again more than anything. _Me and my big mouth!_

Holly sensed her pain, went to her and pulled her close. "He'll be back. I know he will."

Selina didn't say anything. Opening your heart to someone is a true test of faith, and when it isn't returned that faith is tested. Either you learn from it and move on, or you let it crush you into pieces until you don't recognize yourself. Selina wasn't like that; at least that was what she thought.

Right at this moment, she just didn't know.

~o~o~

_A little while later, downtown Gotham:_

Sam quickly left the safe house and headed to Bruce Wayne's office downtown. In his uniform and with identification, he was granted access, and there he greeted Mr. Fox, who appeared confused by the officer's sudden appearance. He shrugged it off, but he did feel safer with him there. Mr. Fox had also seen the photo of Mr. Wayne and Wonder Woman. He wasn't surprised by their relationship, if that was what it was, but he couldn't help but feel worried.

High above the Tower, Clark, was on high alert. He recognized Sam, and he realized that Bruce must have set this up. He felt better about the situation especially with a particular individual thrown into the mix who could cause problems.

He continued to keep an eye on the man with a briefcase and the situation truly concerned him. The thing was; he didn't attempt to enter the building, but seemed content just to watch and wait.

Clark shook his head wondered about these guys, what they wanted, why they were really in town.

As if in a trance, the guy turned and went to sit in the park across the street. If he were actually carrying a bomb, Clark thought it best not to take his eyes off this guy. He also thought it was best to wait, and if Bruce truly was the target, then it made sense he would try to enter the Tower.

Clark got a beep. It was Bruce. He listened in as Bruce and Diana tried to convince Frankie to talk.

~o~o~

_A high-rise hotel suite in downtown Gotham:_

Diane continued her interrogation. "Who sent you or do I need to ask?"

"I have no idea what you mean; I'm here on vacation," Frankie replied.

"Where's the third guy and what's his name?"

"I have no idea whom you mean. There's only the two of us," Frankie replied.

"This is getting us nowhere." Bruce was fed up with the lies.

"My friend here is getting impatient. I don't think you want to make him angry. Now, answer the question and do it now!"

"Enough of this Diana; just do it," Bruce said.

She released the lasso from her hip.

Frankie was familiar with it. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you." He paused. "It was Lord."

Bruce glanced at her. It was now confirmed. "What does he want?" Diana asked.

"He wants your boyfriend dead." Frankie admitted it. "Oh, he didn't specifically say to kill him, but I can read between the lines." He paused to gather his composure. "I had no choice. He threatened my family, my wife and children."

Bruce grabbed him by his suit coat. "Where's the other one? Where is he?"

"At Bruce Wayne's office down town," he sadly replied. "And he has a bomb."

"Go, go, go!" Diana shouted to Bruce.

Diana immediately contacted hotel security, Gordon, and he in turn, the bomb squad. Once hotel security arrived and held the men captive, Diana headed downtown.

~o~o~

Back at the Tower, a mysterious man with a briefcase left a park and headed to the Tower.

Clark had no choice; he had to confront the man. It was a bomb and innocent people could be harmed. He couldn't let him inside that building. A decision made; Clark dropped down in front of him before he could reach the entrance.

The crazed suicide bomber stood very still. "You don't want to come any closer, Superman. This bomb will go off in exactly two minutes. I suggest you get out of my way."

"I can't let you go inside this building."

"You can't disarm it, don't even try."

"I won't let you inside," Clark said it again.

"I have no choice. I'm saving my family. They'll be alright without me."

"No, no, let me help you." Clark reached for the bomb.

"No, don't do it!" He snatched it away from him, and tried to run past him. Clark tackled him and took the bomb, then lifted it up into the sky. Seconds later, a bomb went off.

Clark was knocked unconscious by the blast. Bruce and Diana arrived moments later to see Clark fall from the sky, covered in black smoke and ash. He hit the ground with a hard thump, but he had saved hundreds of lives.

The police arrived moments later and took the bomber into custody. All he could do was watch and wonder about his family. He had failed, and they will die because of him.

Lois jumped out of her skin when she heard the blast, ran to the window and watched as Clark fell from the sky. Then everyone ran for the stairwell. The elevators were shut down because of the blast. Sam was right behind her. Mr. Fox followed close behind.

Once she arrived at the scene, Bruce and Diana were there, and Clark was still on the ground not moving, but then moments later, he was awake and trying to stand up.

"I'm alright, just let me get up," Clark said, getting impatient with all the fuss.

"Let him up," Lois said. She smiled at him. "You're a mess."

He grinned. "Thanks, Ms. Lane."

Gordon and his squad of officers came over to them. "I'm going to need a statement from everyone."

"No problem, Commissioner; we'll see you later today," Bruce said.

Bruce gave Mr. Fox a look and then ten minutes later; a car was brought around. Diana, Bruce, Clark, Lois, and Sam entered the car.

Inside the limo, Clark was thinking about the bomber. "It was strange, but I think he was acting under hypnosis or some type of mind control as if he didn't have a choice."

Lois tried to clean him up as best she could with a few towels that were inside the limo. He needed a shower badly.

Diana sighed, upset by the events of this day. "You may be right about that. Max Lord is a sick degenerate, and using hypnosis on weak minds doing his bidding is something he enjoys; the sick bastard."

"That's horrible," Sam commented. "Is there no way to stop this Lord character?"

"Oh, believe me, I have tried. He's far too ingenious. Nothing he's ever done would lead anything to him, and he knows it." Diana was truly worried about what else Lord may do to get his way.

"But Frankie confessed that it was him," Clark said.

"It's his word against Lord. He's rich, well-respected and completely untouchable," Diana said.

"He needs to be stopped. The bomber said he had no choice, and he had to protect his family," Clark sadly stated.

Everyone was silent thinking about what lengths they would go to protect the ones they loved.

~o~o~

_Back at the safe house:_

Holly was downstairs switching channels when she came upon the highly broadcasted explosion downtown. "Selina, come quick…!"

Selina came downstairs seconds later. "What is it, Holly? What's happened?" She watched the television and couldn't help but gasp at the news broadcast.

They both listened to the announcer:

" _This is James Armstrong. I'm standing outside Wayne Towers, where not five minutes ago, a bomb was detonated by a suicide bomber a mere block from the Towers. He has yet to be identified. Apparently, and from what I've been told, the man was targeting the Tower itself. Now, we don't have confirmation on that, but my sources at the police station did indeed confirm that the bomber was intent on entering Wayne Towers. Superman was able to subdue the man, retrieve the bomb, fly into the sky, but then it denoted. He survived the blast then fell unconscious from the sky. Wonder Woman, Batman, and several of their friends took him from the scene. As soon as I receive more information about what happened today, we will bring it to you live on this channel. We now return you to your local stations."_

"How awful; I'm amazed no one was hurt. Was that Sam getting into that limo?" Selina asked.

"He's working with the superheroes? How cool is that?" Holly asked, impressed.

Selina shook her head. "Yes it is very cool."

Holly watched her for a minute. "You should call him. I know you're dying to."

She shook her head. "No, no, I'm not calling him."

"Selina, he left because he had too. You can't blame him for that, and besides he forgave you for that stupid comment."

She turned to her sister. "You were listening to us?"

"Well, only for a minute," Holly sheepishly replied.

"Well, it wasn't stupid, just impulsive and yes, he accepted my apology."

"You should call him."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't know what to say."

"Selina, he could have died along with everyone else in that Tower."

Selina's heart began to pound as those true words sunk into her brain. She picked up the phone and called him.

~o~o~

_Inside Bruce's warehouse, not far from the mansion:_

Slam Bradford, Bruce's private investigator, was waiting for them when the limo arrived. Superman exited under his own power. Still covered with black ash, Bruce directed him upstairs to a private living space. Lois went with him.

Sam received the call minutes later. "Umm, I'll be right back," he mumbled and walked away. "Selina, are you Ok?"

She thought it was sweet he was asking about her, when he was one almost blown to bits. "I'm fine. I was calling to see how you were. I saw what happened on television."

"Well, no one was hurt, thanks to Superman."

"Yes, thank goodness." A moment's pause, then, "Well, I won't keep you."

"Selina …" He began.

Heart pounding, she asked, "Yes Sam?"

"I need to see you," Sam said, his meaning clear.

Thrilled, she said, "I don't see how we can."

He closed his eyes. "I know; the trial."

"It won't be for much longer."

"It feels like forever," Sam said.

"It's not forever."

"I understand." He paused. "I'll talk to you soon. Bye Selina."

"Bye, Sam."

~o~o~

Meanwhile, the rest of the superheroes and their friends were putting their heads together to figure out what to do about Max Lord.

"He has to be stopped." That was Diana. She was pacing and extremely agitated.

"How?" Slam asked, even though he was not unfamiliar with Max Lord. The man had been under federal investigation since his Father had died under suspicious circumstances. It had finally been determined that it had indeed been a suicide.

Max had been extremely affected by his Father's death, which was understandable. He was in his late teens when his Father died. The company was thrown into complete disarray and had never fully recovered from it.

But Max, after finishing college, took full control of the business and turned it completely around into a profitable organization. His supercomputers were just the beginning. He truly did admire the superheroes and their abilities. Watching them from afar only intensified his need to know them better to understand how they ticked.

Diana glanced at Bruce. "I know someone who may be able to help us."

"Who?" Bruce asked.

She hesitated but only for a moment. "Steve."

~o~o~

_Upstairs in Bruce's private living space:_

While Clark was in the shower, Lois was in the outer area trying to remove the black soot and pieces of debris from his costume. "Clark, I don't think all of it will come out!"

Clark was now out of the shower, in a bathrobe, and toweling his hair. "I have a solution for it. It's in my bag. I'll get it later."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" She asked and looked him over. "Are you sure you're Ok? That was quite a fall and the blast …"

"I'm fine, Lois." He looked her over. "So, tell me; why didn't you get on that plane?"

Staring at his costume, she replied, "I was in line at the gate, ticket in hand, but I couldn't do it. I turned and ran as fast as I could, then I jumped into a cab, and headed to the Tower."

He came closer. "What were you thinking?"

Her heart pounded as she stared at him. "What do you mean?"

He came closer, took the costume and set it aside. "You know what I mean."

"That's just it; I wasn't thinking. I just knew I had to be here; that's all."

He pulled her up and put his arms around her. Lois snuggled close and breathed him in. "I'm glad you're here," he whispered in her ear.

"Really?" Lois was surprised then she pulled away. "You're not angry."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not angry."

"But …"

He didn't let her finish then. He pulled her close and kissed her soundly. Lois kissed him back pulling him closer. After a minute, they came up for air. "What was that for?" Lois asked thrilled with his kisses.

"Well, for not leaving, for not listening to me _just this once_ , but most of all, for loving me."

She pulled him close. "Loving you is pretty easy, Smallville."

"Yeah, easy," he deadpanned and kissed her again. A little while later, they returned to their friends and apparently; they had come up with a way to stop Max Lord.

Lois and Clark were excited and ready to take on the challenge.

~o~o~

An hour later, after hearing Diana's detailed and rather elaborate plan, everyone dispersed. Slam and Sam left together, while Lois and Clark headed to the hotel to retrieve his bag. She waited for him in the lobby, then they headed to the Planet offices to explain everything to Perry, well most of it anyway.

Diana, in disguise, headed to the mansion, while Bruce headed back to the Tower, to check in with Mr. Fox and to retrieve his bat mobile.

~o~o~

While in his car with his Father, Sam decided to tell him about Selina and how he felt about her. Slam was dumbfounded. "It's just a fling right?"

"No, Dad, it's serious."

"Serious? How do you mean serious? Did you …"

"I can't believe you're asking me that. I'm an adult, old enough to know what I want."

"Mistakes are not exclusive to children. Adults are the worst culprits in that area."

Sam sighed. "Selina and I haven't done anything."

"Look Sam, I've met her on numerous occasions and she's a bit … wild, if you know what I mean."

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"She has a past and it's not pretty."

"I don't want to hear it. It's in the past, and it doesn't matter to me."

"Well, it should."

Sam closed his eyes. "I wish I hadn't told you about her." He paused as he stared out the window. "You can drop me at my place."

Ten minutes later, Slam pulled up in front of Sam's apartment building. "Sam, I'm sorry. I don't want you to get hurt; that's all."

Sam understood. "I know it's a risk Dad, but I'm willing to take it." He tried to smile. "I'll see you later."

~o~o~

Once inside his apartment, he called Selina again. She picked up on the first ring. "Sam?"

"Yes, it's me," he sadly replied.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" Selina was concerned.

"No, nothing has happened, but I really need to see you. Can I come over?"

"Of course you can. What about your other assignment?"

"That's over for now," he replied.

"Alright, I'll see you soon. Bye Sam."

"Bye, Selina." She hung up and smiled to herself.

"Sam is coming over?" Holly asked.

"Yes, and I …" She turned to her sister.

"Don't say another word. I guess I can leave for an hour or so."

"Only if you're completely covered up, then I guess it will be alright."

"Oh, I'll be covered up alright."

Selina frowned. "Are you talking about the cat suit?"

"Sure why not?"

"Holly, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Well, I'm certainly not going to sit around here and listen to … you know."

"No, Holly, Sam and I will go out. You stay inside. It's still not safe for you."

Holly knew she was right, but it was only a matter of time before her life would change forever. "I can be patient, but you can't. Am I right?" She smiled at her.

"No, I suppose I can't," Selina said and returned her smile.

~o~o~

Selina called Sam back, and they decided to meet at a discrete location. It wasn't far from the safe house. He was out of uniform as not to draw attention and then he saw her. He watched her leave the house. It was pretty late, almost ten o'clock. He followed her from a safe distance. She checked into a small boutique hotel. Once she checked in, she called him with the room number.

Selina's heart was beating so fast, she thought she was going to pass out. Closing her eyes, she approached the mirror, pulled out a brush from her bag and pulled it through her long black curls. She so wanted to cut her hair, but maybe she would. It was definitely time for a change.

She jumped when a knock came at the door. She pinched her cheeks then went to the door. She peeked through the peephole. It was him. She unlocked it and opened the door.

"Hey," he whispered feeling like an idiot on his first date.

He looked very attractive out of uniform. "Get in here!" She pulled his arm and then they were kissing each other deeply. They both sighed thrilled to be alone at least for a little while.

His lips flowed down her throat. Selina sighed, leaned back to give him better access, and then they were pulling at their clothes, undressing each other. Soon they were on the huge bed, each amazed and surprised at how right this felt.

His lips returned to hers again and again. Selina was burning up, but she had to tell him how she felt. She pulled his head up. "I saw what happened. You … you could have died."

He smoothed her hair away from her face. "I'm alright."

She lowered her eyes. "Maybe we should slow down."

"So you regret coming here to see me?" He didn't believe that.

She smoothed his hair away from his forehead. "No, I wanted to come. I needed to see you."

He pulled her close. "I needed to see you too." He paused as he stared at her lovely face. "I want us to work. I know it will be hard to change our lives, to move forward, to work hard and to trust each other were the first step, and I think we have that."

"I do trust you Sam." She smiled at him.

"I trust you too, Selina."

Her arms around his neck, she whispered provocatively, "Now where were we?"

His lips returned to her neck and then they went lower. "Right here," he whispered and pulled at her nipple pulling and sucking until Selina arched her back, the feeling incredible. "Oh, yes," she murmured trying to catch her breath. Her legs opened of their own accord. He couldn't resist that invitation and so he didn't. He touched her, and she was so wet, he had to take a shuddering breath to steady his breathing.

"So soft," he whispered in her ear. Continuing to kiss her, his fingers would not be still and then he slipped a long finger inside and moved it in and out but he had to taste her, and he did. "I wonder if the rest of you are this soft," he whispered and went on to prove his point. "I thought so," he whispered and kissed her entire body. He moved further down to the foot of the bed, went on to kiss and caress her until he was about to burst from wanting her.

Selina's lips were completely dry. She licked her lips and spread her legs open to him in every way. "I need you, please, Sam!"

"I'll be right back," he whispered and pulled his coat from the floor and slipped on a condom. It took a bit of time.

"Sam?" Selina opened her eyes, and she was above her. He kissed her deeply and then he was inside of her. It felt amazing.

"I'm here," he whispered and then he began to move in out body slowly. A new urgency crept through both of them, something that drew shuddering moans and made her body tighten around him.

"Yeah, that's it," he moaned loudly and closed his eyes. He pulled away, still inside of her then he moved her legs even wider and rubbed her clit to stimulate her. Then Selina did scream. He covered her mouth with his in a deep wet kiss, and her screams became moans of pleasure. Her arms pulled him closer and then it happened. She shuddered and came around him clutching him close.

A few minutes later, he pulled out and dumped the condom inside a tissue and placed it on the floor then he was back in her arms holding her close, her head on his chest.

"That was wonderful. I never want to leave you."

Selina thought that was a sweet thing to say. "I feel the same way."

Sam felt encouraged. "After the trial …" he began, but Selina stopped him. She touched his lips.

"We don't know what's going to happen. If the Falcones get off …?"

"They won't; please don't worry about that."

"But I do worry about Holly; how we're going to live our lives with this constant threat to our well-being, and …"

He smoothed and stroked her hair. "You have me, remember. I'll protect you."

"You are sweet, but you can't be with us all the time. You have a job and Holly and I both need to work and hopefully move on with our lives."

"I want to be there, Selina. I want to take care of you, but more than that, I want you to be happy. If you would give me the chance …?"

She pulled him closer. "Being here with you makes me very happy."

Sam was very pleased with that at least. He kissed her deeply then they made love again, slowly and sweetly. Soon though, it was time to go. A little while later, they left the hotel and went their separate ways.

Sam watched from afar as she entered the safe house, but he realized that Holly's room was dark. He hoped that she was asleep. It was late, close to midnight, but then he started to worry. He pulled out his cellphone. "Selina, is everything alright?"

Selina was upstairs in Holly's room. "No, Holly is missing and so is the cat suit."

"I'm coming over."

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Without You_ , Mariah Carey.

A/N(1): A quick note: I think I should say a few words about Steve and why he took that photograph. He certainly could not have known how much trouble it would cause. If it wasn't obvious, he made a terrible mistake out of jealousy and pain, and being human, he immediately regretted it. He's not infallible; he's human and he made a mistake, and it's not out of character to do stupid things. Selina's bogus calls to Washington were also stupid mistakes.

I write fictional characters as human, even the superhero ones. Sometimes people have blinders on when it comes to fictional characters, meaning: they're not like us; they don't make mistakes; they don't do stupid things and then regret it afterwards. Well, me personally, I don't see them that way; never have; never will.

At first I wanted to say goodbye to Steve, but we will see more of him. He needs to make up for what he had done. Going forward, please remember what I said about being human. Ok, that's about it.

A/N(2): Looking at this chapter, things certainly took a wild turn. The suicide bomber was chilling in my view. I wasn't sure at first about that, but it does tie into Max Lord and what he's capable of. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading everyone. Reviews and kudos are love!


	12. So Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Holly makes a bold move; Max receives unwanted but intriguing advice; Lois returns to Metropolis, and later, the unthinkable happens. Thanks for reading everyone.

_Chapter 12: So Far Away_

_Earlier that same evening, in Boston:_

In his office, Maxwell Lord IV paced back and forth in the front of the television. He now knew that his strategy was a long-shot at best, but seeing the entire fiasco on national television certainly did not help his plans for the superheroes.

Switching off the television, he logged onto his computer and pulled up his secret file on various other superheroes popping up all over the country. The list appeared to be endless. _What would become of us if they decided to become a team? The world would have no choice but to bow down to them_. There would be no way of stopping them. _I'll never bow down to them; never_.

His cellphone rang. Only a handful of people actually knew this number. He checked the caller ID then groaned to himself. Lex Luthor was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"What do you want Lex?" Max asked, in no mood to be chewed out.

"That wasn't very smart," Lex said, finding no need to elaborate.

"It was just a volley shot, no more than that," Max said, hoping to appease him.

"A volley shot? Are you serious? It was a bomb, you idiot! It's only a matter of time before they figure out that you were behind this failure. I don't need the government crawling all over my business."

"Your business!?" Max exclaimed, but he knew it was true.

"Yes, my business. I own you, remember? I bought that company when no one else would. Consider yourself lucky you even have a job. The only reason you have an income is because I felt sorry for you."

Max rolled his eyes. "I don't need to hear this every time you call here, Lex."

"Well, I wouldn't have to say this if you didn't make a complete mess out of everything you do."

Max sighed. "I know you have a way to fix this, so let's hear it."

"First of all, you can't convince them to come over to your side if you threaten them and harm innocent people."

"Oh, you're one to talk… I ..."

Lex interrupted him. "Just shut up and listen."

Seething inside, Max was silent.

"Second, rid yourself of everyone around you who knows what happened. You don't need to talk to them or even acknowledge them." He paused. "I know you threatened them, but do not hurt their families. It will lead the authorities straight to you."

"Alright, alright," he said, getting bored with the conversation.

Lex picked up on it. "Are you listening to me?"

"I'm listening," Max replied and rolled his eyes.

"Second, the mind control technology that you developed, do not use it again, at least not on the weak minded."

That got Max's attention. "I won't."

"I'm glad you're listening, because the only way they will believe you and what you need is to convince them they don't need anyone else."

Max was silent as he thought about his words. "I have to go. I just got a call."

"I don't want to talk to you again, and certainly not under these circumstances."

"Goodbye, Lex."

He looked up from his desk and the three men whom he had sent to Gotham walked in. He slowly stood up. Max was dumbstruck.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back in Gotham:_

Holly Robinson Falcone was at a turning point in her life. She felt that everything that had happened before this moment had led her to this point. This was her calling.

After watching Selina leave the house, she raced up the stairs and quickly put on the cat suit. It fit perfectly. She'd lost a few pounds, by watching her caloric intake and doing a few exercises in the backyard. Selina had helped her with a few training exercises, but she felt ready for whatever may come.

After leaving the house, she headed downtown to the top of the City Hall building. Holly felt that if she could contact Batman then maybe he would listen to her and accept her as an equal. Selina's past experience in the Catwoman suit was not encouraging. He had never accepted Selina as an equal. According to her, it was going to be an uphill battle for Holly.

Batman was not a thief and Selina was always on the wrong side of the law, while Batman was not. Holly had no intention of being the bad guy, of stealing from the rich, or commit crimes that could land her in jail. She was intent of being a superhero; one of the good ones.

After reaching downtown, she climbed the side of the old building, and without breaking her neck, she reached the top of the building, which really wasn't that tall, only ten stories so. The bat signal was there. She quickly turned it on and waited.

Ten minutes later, she was beginning to worry. He hadn't shown up yet, but then she turned at the sound of a door opening. It was the Commissioner.

"Holly, what are you doing? Turn that thing off."

She frowned and turned it off. "How did you know it was me?"

"I just got a call from your sister. She's looking for you, and here you are."

Holly sighed and went to stand by the ledge. She looked up at the sky. "He's not coming?"

"No, he's not. He's not even in town."

"I see."

He sighed and came over to her. "Holly, you know that was not a good idea. It's not safe for you to be out in the open like this."

"I wanted to help."

He sensed her sincerity. He stared at her for a moment. "I do have good news. It seems your testimony won't be needed after all."

She turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the bomb that exploded earlier today, Superman gave us a lead to where it may have been assembled. We captured two men, and yes, it led back to your family. Your brothers finally gave up the fight. After sentencing next week, they're going straight to prison."

"I can't believe it's over. It's really true?" She frowned. "They can't change their minds, can they?"

"No, not this time. They signed the papers earlier this evening. We didn't waste any time in getting their signatures."

"So how long will they stay in prison?"

"Well, considering the charges, the rest of their lives probably."

Holly felt as if she could finally breathe again. "Does Selina know?"

"Yes, I told her when she called a little while ago."

"I know she's celebrating," she whispered, thinking of Selina and Sam. "One more question Commissioner."

"Yes, what is it?"

"When will Batman be back?"

He shook his head at her, but he had to grin.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at Gotham City Airport:_

Lois and Clark were saying their goodbyes. She had already said her goodbyes to Bruce and Diana. They were waiting for Clark to board the jet. Lois would not be going to Boston. Their stay would only last a few days. After what happened with the bomb earlier in the day, it was far too dangerous for her, and Clark wasn't taking any more chances with her safety. Lois reluctantly agreed to return to Metropolis.

"Did you speak to Perry about you and me working apart on this assignment?" Clark asked.

"Yes, I called him. He wasn't happy about it, but once I explained to him about Maxwell Lord and the possibility of a cover story involving conspiracy, bomb threats, illegal technology, mind control, and murder, well he agreed with me, plus he was worried about me."

He took her hand. "I'm worried too. I want you to be safe away from all of this."

Lois looked down at their joined hands. She squeezed his hand then raised her eyes to his face. "I'll miss you."

He pulled her close. "I'll miss you too." He pulled away and then he kissed her sweetly.

As the last call for her flight was announced over the loud speaker, she reluctantly pulled away.

"Bye, Clark," She leaned up and kissed him again.

"I love you," he whispered and squeezed her hand again.

"I love you too." They held hands until the last possible moment, then she was gone. He watched her head down the ramp to the plane. The doors closed behind her.

~o~o~

_A little while later, on board Bruce's jet:_

On the route to Boston, Diana was going over her plan yet again with Bruce and Clark. "Releasing the three men and sending them back to Boston was a risk, but the Department was very willing to cooperate to catch Max Lord. Steve went with them."

"And this Colonel Darnell, he agreed with this plan?" Clark asked.

"Yes, he suspected that Steve was the one who took the photograph of Bruce and me, so he's in hot water with the Department."

"How hot?" Bruce wanted to know, even though boiling him alive seemed like a good idea at the moment.

They both grinned at Bruce's question. "He's under disciplinary action, and he may have to pay a fine or two," Diana replied.

"Uh huh," Bruce was not impressed. "He deserved that and more. Lives could have been lost today because of that foolish stunt."

Diana came over to sit with him. "It's obvious he's still in pain, and he made a bad decision."

"A bad decision?" Bruce didn't like Diana defending him.

"Alright, let's not get off track, guys," Clark said, hoping to change the conversation. "Tell us again how Steve will handle these guys once they get to Boston?"

"Well, the idea is for Frankie and the others to come forward and to shock Lord into thinking that they got off, and to convince him to change his mind about, well, mind control."

"It's not going to work," Bruce said. "I mean; he obviously believes in this new technology, and he's not going to give up on it anytime soon."

"I think he's right," Clark said. "We need a backup plan."

"If it doesn't work, then we'll think of something else. In the meantime, I'll contact my sisters here in the city. They'll have a place for us to stay, and we can come and go without drawing too much attention."

"That's a good idea. As long as we aren't in costume, we should be alright for the time being," Clark said.

~o~o~

After landing in Boston, it was nearly midnight when they arrived at her sister's house, a three-story town home on the south side of Boston. Bruce had brought his bike, which would no doubt come in handy.

Diana's sisters, Julia and Vanessa Kapatelis, were both scholars in Greek culture and mythology. They were employed at a museum downtown, and graciously accepted their sister and her friends into their home.

After introducing everyone, Diana contacted Steve, who was now outside of Lord's office waiting to hear from the three men. She put the call on speaker.

"Steve, are you there?" Diana asked.

Steve's heart skidded to a stop when he heard her voice. At first, he was reluctant to join her team, but Col. Darnell had insisted that he work with her on this assignment. He was still finding it difficult to believe that she had forgiven him and was willing to work with him again. He decided not to question it, but accepted it as part of her true nature, one of forgiveness and understanding. "Yes, I'm here."

"Are the tracking devices in place in case they disappear?" Diana asked.

"Yes, but I don't think they will. Lord may be impulsive, but he's not a murderer at least that is what we thought until the bomb incident, which totally shocked the Department."

"So, it's true, he was behind it. Frankie was telling the truth."

"Yes, we believe he was, but now we need proof."

"Steve, I'm worried about the listening devices. I know they're high tech and unseen, but Max is pretty smart and …"

"They won't be detected. He'll be too shocked to see them that he won't even think to suspect that he's being bugged."

"I hope you're right about that."

"I'm right, you'll see." He paused and touched his earpiece. "They're coming through now. You can listen in."

Diana turned up the volume on her cellphone.

~o~o~

_In Max Lord's office, minutes later:_

Lord was so shocked to see them that he actually staggered back. He didn't know what to think, but the first thing that came into his mind was that they were going to kill him. He didn't think for a minute that they had escaped the authorities. They were up to something and killing him was his first thought. He quickly opened his desk drawer and pulled out a gun.

"Don't come any closer." Max pointed the gun.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, boss, you got it all wrong. Put that gun away. They released us." Frankie held up his hands.

"I don't believe you. You're here to kill me."

"Kill you; of course not, although the thought did cross our minds." That was Aldo, the suicide bomber who was now no longer under Max's spell. The mind control had apparently worn off; twenty-four hours later and he was now himself. Aldo was fed up with his lies and threats. He came closer. "Where's my family? What did you do to them?"

"Don't come any closer. I'm warning you," Max warned and cocked the gun.

Frankie grabbed Aldo's arm to stop him from moving. "Boss, listen for a minute. He's upset because you threatened our families, and we were worried about them. Please tell us they're alright. Then we'll leave, and we won't come back. That's all we ask."

"Don't worry about them. They're safe," Max finally said, being evasive.

Frankie didn't believe him. "But where are they? We tried to reach them but …" Aldo asked.

Max cocked his head to the side. "They're safe; that's all you need to know."

Aldo frowned. "You're still using them, holding our family's captive and blackmailing us to do your bidding. Well, we're done. Tell us where they are."

"I told you they're safe." Max refused to give in.

Aldo took another step. Frankie grabbed his arm again. "Just tell us why you did it. You never said. We deserve that at least."

Max relaxed for a minute and lowered the gun. "They're a menace and they need to be stopped."

Frankie didn't agree with that. "But they're here to help us. You saw what happened in Metropolis. Superman saved the entire planet from Zod and his followers. Surely, you saw that."

"All I saw was a very powerful super-human who could take over the entire world if he wanted to, and we wouldn't be able to stop him. Bullets, guns, knives, even nuclear weapons can't stop him."

Shocked to hear this, they stared at him. Each of them had witnessed what Superman was capable of. It truly shocked them that there were people out there who believed that he was only there to hurt them. "But what if you're wrong about him and all the others?"

"I'm not wrong." Max was sure of this. "Trust me when I say this. You will regret trusting any of them, and then it will be all over for us."

Frankie sighed. "Look boss, if your mind is set on destroying them, then we can't be a part of it. All we want are our families back. Please just tell us where they are; please."

He stared at them for a moment. Then Max gave in, though he still had these thoughts of their betrayal. He reached inside his desk and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Frankie. "You can find them at this address."

Frankie took the envelope then they turned to leave. "Not so fast."

They stopped in their tracks, truly worried as they turned to him. "What is it boss?" Frankie tentatively asked.

Max came forward and looked them over.

~o~o~

Meanwhile, our heroes were getting worried. Frankie and the others were doing very well, getting Max to talk, but things turned badly rather quickly. When Max pulled out a gun, Clark and Diana flew over while Bruce pulled his bike from the alley. They arrived in minutes.

Steve, while Diana, Bruce, and Clark in costume entered the building, disabled the security guards and quickly made their way upstairs.

They were outside Max's office then they listened to their conversation. It deteriorated rather quickly.

"What's wrong boss?" Frankie asked. "We have to go to our families."

He looked them over. "Oh, the worried husband and father well, you should be worried. They're all dead." Max didn't regret for a minute that he was lying.

"What did you just say?" Aldo was shocked.

"No, no, no!" Frankie screamed and then he lost it. He rushed over to him and tried to grab the gun. It went off.

Clark, Bruce, and Diana quickly burst inside, and Clark immediately took the gun from Max. Frankie was shot in the upper body. He was bleeding badly.

Steve knelt over him, removed his coat, and pressed against the wound. "You're going to be Ok."

Bruce pulled out his cellphone and dialed the police. Clark turned to Max and watched him with a furious expression. He was so upset that his eyes glowed red but only for a moment.

Terrified, Max, backed up, reached inside his back pocket and pulled out a small device, pointed it directly at Superman's eyes. Max watched as Superman shook his head, blinked several times then he stiffened and stared at Max.

Bruce rushed over to Max and took the device from him. "What the hell is this?"

"Oh, no," Diana whispered. She slowly walked over to Clark. "Superman, can you hear me?"

Clark blinked again, and as if he didn't have any control over them, his eyes glowed red. Superman was now under Max's control.

Max spoke up, "Kill them all before they kill you!"

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, high over the skies of Metropolis:_

Lois was dreaming of him. She came awake with a start. The plane was about to land; she tightened her seat belt. The dream seemed so real to her.

_Clark was alone; all alone. It was dark, and I watched him from afar. I slowly approached him then I reached out to him to take my hand. My eyes connected with his and for the first time I felt afraid._

He wasn't her Clark. It was just a dream, wasn't it?

Once the plane landed, she realized that her cellphone was about to die.

~o~o~

_Back in Lord's office:_

"Everyone move it! Get out now!" Bruce screamed then everyone scurried to the door. Steve knew what was happening. He didn't waste a second as he helped Frankie to stand. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

Clark, Bruce, Diana, and Max were the only ones left in the room.

Clark snapped into action. He quickly grabbed Diana by the throat. Bruce tried to stop him. Clark grabbed him by the throat. He wasn't looking at them; he was looking through them.

"Superman, stop! It's me … Diana!"

"Superman, please … I'm Batman!" Bruce could barely speak.

"I know who you are. You're Faora, and I know why you're here. And you, you're Zod. I thought I killed you, but you're back. I can't let you destroy my home. I can't let you do it." Clark's eyes glowed red.

Max smiled as he watched the scene. "Kill them, kill them now!"

"Superman … listen … Lois!" Bruce hoped this worked.

Clark blinked. His eyes returned to their normal hue. He released the grip on their throats but only for a moment. "Where is she? What have you done with her?"

"You know … where … she is," Bruce replied.

He threw them against the wall. They both fell to the floor unconscious. Superman stepped over them and left the building without looking back.

Max heard the police coming down the hall. He had to get away, but where.

"Don't move!" That was Steve. He pointed a gun at Max's head.

Max raised his hands over his head.

Diana and Bruce awakened moments later, both groggy and so worried about Superman and Lois.

"I have to warn her," Bruce whispered as he held his head.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in Metropolis:_

Once in her apartment, Lois realized she was very tired, but it was good to be home. She headed into the bedroom and plugged in her cellphone. It was completely dead. A few minutes later, she tried to call her voice mail, but then she heard a noise.

She walked into the living room, and Superman was standing on her balcony. She could see him clearly standing there as if waiting for something. Thrilled he would come to her; she walked over to the door, opened it and before he could speak; she threw herself into his arms.

Clark was stiff and did not hold her back. Lois was confused as she pulled away. "Clark?"

He didn't speak, but shook his head as if confused then he came closer. Lois backed up and then she remembered her dream. "Clark?" She asked again, but he just came closer. _His eyes … oh no, no._

Now she was afraid, very afraid.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _All in Your Mind_ , Mariah Carey.

A/N: What a horrible, horrible, cliffhanger. *Laney is in the corner* Readers, please remember, Lois has never seen him like this, not since Zod and that was in self-defense. I'm so sorry for doing that and also that this part was short. Oh, but Lex is here, at least for now! Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading everyone. Reviews and kudos are love!


	13. No Other Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Clark's mind control takes an unexpected and surprising turn, and later, a familiar face comes to Metropolis. Thanks for reading everyone.

_Chapter 13: No Other Love_

_Back in Boston, Max Lord's office:_

The police and the paramedics were still in the building gathering evidence against Max Lord. Frankie was on his way to the hospital while the others were speaking to the District Attorney, who had made his way downtown. It was well after midnight. He'd been working for years to find enough evidence against Lord. Now it appears that they finally have it.

"Did you get through to her?" Diana asked, after Bruce hung up.

"No, it went straight to voice mail." He was extremely concerned. "Either she's still on the plane or her phone is dead."

"She should have landed by now. It must be her cellphone," Diana thoughtfully said.

"What are we going to do about him?" Steve asked. Max was in handcuffs surrounded by police officers.

It took everything in them not to strangle the man. Max wasn't intimidated, as he watched their expression's change from completely shocked to outright furious.

"You shouldn't have sent him away. Your friend, Lois; was that her name? She won't survive." Max seemed pleased with that comment.

"You're wrong. He cares deeply for her. He would never harm her," Diana said, sure of it.

"Well, my mind control always works," he said without remorse.

"Not this time, and besides have you ever used that thing on a Kryptonian?" Max was still. "I didn't think so," Diana said and smirked at him.

Max wasn't concerned. "You mark my words. If he doesn't kill her, it won't be the same between them; not after this."

Bruce, Steve, and Diana glanced at each other.

"Try her number again," Diana demanded.

Bruce dialed the number. "Still no luck."

~o~o~

_Back in Metropolis:_

Clark's mind was in utter turmoil and confusion. Everything in his mind during the past few months were burning holes through all of his memories he should recall but couldn't. The gap was widening, and he didn't know how to stop it. Suddenly and inexplicably, he heard a sound; it was a heartbeat, and it was coming from … her.

Still backing up, Lois had to get through to him. Something was terribly wrong. He wasn't himself. "Clark, it's me, Lois; please you have to listen to me. You have to fight this." Her eyes filled with tears. "I love you, please, please stop and think about us; you and me.."

Her heartbeat accelerated because of him. He stopped moving; she stopped, as well. Her heartbeat slowed but only a little. "Lois?"

She closed her eyes at that bit of clarity. "Yes, Clark, it's me." His eyes softened as he finally saw her. "What happened to you?"

Clark shook his head as if it were going to explode. Then he let out a blood-curdling scream that Lois had never heard from him before, not even that terrible scene in the train station. A scream of so much pain and anguish that Lois wanted so badly to comfort him. He then he grabbed his head as if stop the pain and fell to the floor apparently unconscious.

She went to him and stroked his hair. She touched the pulse in his neck, and his breathing seemed normal. "It's Ok, it's Ok. You're going to be alright." Her phone rang, but it was her land line phone. She quickly answered the phone.

"Lois?" It was Bruce.

"Bruce, what happened to him?" She thought about his behavior. "I think he wanted to … hurt me." Her eyes filled with tears again.

"It's mind control, Lois. Where is he now?"

She sniffed and wiped the corner of her eyes. "He's here with me. He passed out, and I don't know what to do. If he wakes up and …" She couldn't finish.

"We'll be there shortly. If he wakes up, just talk to him, Lois. He won't hurt you. I can promise you that."

She stared at him, lying motionless on the floor. "I hope so. Please hurry." She hung up.

Clark was mumbling and moaning as if in pain. She went to him, knelt down and stroked his hair again hoping to ease his pain if only a little. "It's alright. Just rest, Ok? Close your eyes."

He did as she said hoping to blot out the pain. Her voice seemed to soothe away the pain if only a little. A few minutes later, the pain subsided somewhat, and he opened his eyes. "Lois?"

"I'm here," she replied, still stroking his hair. She waited for him to say something else. "How's your head?"

He didn't answer her but slowly sat up. His head swam, and his throat was dry. The pain wasn't as bad as before. He stood up and so did she. Lois didn't know what to do; how to behave.

He slowly turned to her and his eyes were sad but they were different somehow. "I'm so sorry."

"Clark, is that you?" She wanted to cry. He reached out to her, but before she could take his hand, there was a knock at the door, more like a pounding. It was Diana's voice sounding anxious and upset. "Lois, open the door!"

Lois left his side and opened the door. "He's alright, Diana, he's back." She hoped that was true.

Diana entered the apartment and watched him closely. "We need to be sure. He needs at least twenty-four surveillance before …" She didn't finish.

"I understand," Lois said and came over to him. "You have to go with her." He looked confused. "It's only for a little while; Ok? I'll come and see you."

He frowned not understanding. "But, I want to stay here with you."

Lois and Diana glanced at each other, now equally concerned about the state of his mind. Moments later, still in costume, Bruce walked in and took in the situation. Several men were with him.

Clark, Diana, and Lois didn't recognize either of them, and they were wearing strange costumes. One was dark red with a lightning bolt on his chest, and the other one was green with a lantern shaped object emblazoned on his chest.

"These are my friends," Bruce explained. They're here to help you, Clark. This is Wally and this is John." Wally, Bruce, and John came closer but stopped at his frown.

Clark seemed afraid and unsure. Lois sensed this and came over to him and took his hand.

He backed up. "Don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"It's alright; they're our friends," Lois said hoping to soothe him.

He seemed to relax then he turned to her. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be along later." He still seemed confused. "Go on now; it's Ok."

He seemed convinced and went with them. After the men had left, Lois touched Diana's arm. "Something is wrong with him. He seems afraid of everyone."

"Except you, but yes, I think you're right."

"Where are you taking him?"

"There's a classified medical facility not far from here. Bruce is well known there. He's a contributor, financially, plus they can be discrete." She gave her a look.

"Classified?" She thought about that. "I see, well, call me when he's settled." Lois had a headache, so tired and worried about Clark. She rubbed her temples, feeling exhausted. "If I don't get at least a few hours' sleep, I won't be any use to him or me."

Diana understood. "Bruce was right about sending Clark here. He mentioned your name, and that was that." She paused for a moment. "You've been through a lot these past few hours. Get some rest. I'll call you later this morning."

"Thanks, Diana." She stopped her again. "Look out for him until I get there; please."

Diana nodded. "Of course; I'll see you soon."

Lois escorted her out. She closed the door then leaned against it and rubbed her tired eyes. Tears threatened again. She wanted to burst into tears, but Clark needed her to be strong. He will get through this; he will.

~o~o~

_Early morning, still in Metropolis:_

Lois was rested and finished up her coffee when she got a call from Diana. It was almost eight a.m. Before heading to the medical facility, she had to check in with the office first.

Perry must be wondering where they were. She called him and explained that she had arrived into town pretty late last night that Clark was still in Boston and that she would be in the office later this morning, plus she had a front page story for him. That placated him for now.

Ten minutes later, she arrived at the classified facility, called S.T.A.R Labs, and Bruce greeted her on the third floor. She was granted access by a security detail. He was no longer in his costume.

"Bruce, how is he?" Lois asked, extremely concerned.

He sighed. "He's fine physically. He still has his powers, but his mind …"

Lois frowned, so worried about him. "He's different. I noticed it last night."

"Yes, he is." He stopped her with his next words. "Before you go in to see him, you should know that he has no memory of his childhood, but his childlike behavior is baffling to the doctors. According to the tests run last night, he remembers you and the invasion, a little of your trip to Gotham, but nothing more." He touched her arm. "His memories will return, but we don't know when."

She put her hand over her mouth. Lois was stunned, but she didn't know what to say. She pulled herself together and walked into his room.

Clark was sitting up in bed. Diana, also out of costume, was sitting in a chair reading a magazine. She stood up when Lois walked in. Lois gave her a quiet 'thank you.'

Clark seemed happy to see her, but his rather awkward smile was childlike, almost as if he were ashamed or afraid she was going to reprimand him for being a bad boy. He held out his arms. "You're here."

Diana and Bruce left them alone.

"Yes, I'm here," she said. She sat down close to him and gave him a hug. He was so warm, and Lois clutched him closer, feeling sick inside at what that madman had done to him. Diana had told her everything. She pulled away after a minute. He didn't seem to want to let her go.

He looked her over. "I missed you last night. Where were you?"

"I was at home; it was late and I needed to sleep."

He pouted for a moment. "I hate this place. Can I come home with you?"

"No, Clark. The doctors are concerned about you, so you have to stay here at least for a few more days."

He trusted her. "Alright, if you say so," he said, not understanding what was happening. "How long can you stay?"

"Well, I have to go into the office for a few hours, but I'll be back."

"Don't go, please," he whispered, as his eyes inexplicably filled with tears.

"Oh, Clark, come here," she whispered and pulled him close again. Clark sighed into her hair and stroked her back, but it definitely wasn't childlike. Her eyes popped open when she felt kisses on her neck. She tried to push him away, although she didn't want to, but he was too strong. Soon though his kisses became more forceful on her neck and her cheek, but before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her square on the lips. It was awkward and sweet a little like their first kiss in the street. She wondered if he remembered that. Her question was answered after he pulled away.

He was staring at her lips. "That was nice, just like the first time. Can we do it again?"

 _God help me; I want to kiss him again_. "No, we can't; now I have to go," she replied trying to be firm.

He reluctantly released her. "Alright, I'll see you later." Before she could leave, he took her hand in his. It felt wonderful to her. "Goodbye, Lois."

She managed to tear her eyes away from his face. "Goodbye, Clark."

It took everything in her to remove her hand from his, but she managed to do it.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in the hallway outside Clark's room:_

Diana and Bruce sat in the visitor area confused and worried about the fallout of Clark's inability to be Superman.

"Have you gotten any word from Boston? Steve is still there isn't he?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, he's still there as well has half the Department," Diana replied. "The Agency is all over Max's company right now. It's clear he's been at this for a while, but with no evidence, the Agency's hands were always tied."

"Now they have it." Bruce said distracted. "Any word yet on the missing families? We did get him to confess that he had been lying about that."

"Yes, they were found, and everyone is fine," Diana replied. She was also thinking of returning to Boston for a while to visit with her sisters. Seeing them again reminded her of how much she missed them and her home.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

She decided not to talk about it. "I was thinking of those men you brought here to help Clark, who were they?"

He chuckled. "Yes, _our_ new friends," he replied and grinned at her surprised look. "Their superheroes, just like us."

"That was pretty obvious by their costumes, but where did you find them and what are their names?"

"They found me. The guy in red is Wally, and he's called the Flash. The other guy in green is John, and he's called Green Lantern."

"I have to say they looked very impressive, but where will our headquarters be located, in Gotham or Metropolis?"

"Metropolis, I think. It's centrally located and …" He hesitated.

"Superman's home is here." She stated and of course she was thinking of him, as well. "What will happen to our new team if he.…."

He interrupted her. "Don't even consider it. He will get better." He took her hand. "He will; just wait and see."

She squeezed his hand. "I truly hope so, Bruce."

They looked up when Lois walked over to them. They stood up and watched as she pulled a tissue from her purse and wiped her eyes.

"How is he?" Bruce asked worried about why she had been crying.

Lois regained her composure and thought about his reactions to her. "I can't describe it. It was really strange. One minute, he's childlike and the next he wanted to kiss me."

"Oh, I see," Bruce said and tried not to smile.

"That is interesting," Diana commented. She caught Bruce's look and tried to be serious. "The doctors will need to do more tests. It's obvious he isn't childlike, at least in his feelings for you."

"That seems to be the case, but the way I see it, he is getting his memories back. I mean, acknowledging what he feels could lead to what he doesn't remember," Bruce commented, hoping to be upbeat.

Lois was distracted, thinking about his kisses. "Yes, I hope so." She then pulled herself together. "Well, I have to go into the office and try and get some work done. Please call me later."

"Of course," Diana responded and watched her leave. "Clark needs her _here_. If being with her helps him remember, then …"

"Yes, she is the key; no question about that," Bruce said in total agreement.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at the Daily Planet in Metropolis:_

Still terribly worried about Clark, Lois was finding it difficult to concentrate on her stories. She missed him and couldn't wait to get back to S.T.A.R. Labs, but she had stories to write.

She checked in with Perry, who had a million questions for her. She promised she would answer all of them, but she had to get back to work, while the stories were still fresh in her mind.

Perry let her go. He watched her from the office doorway and frowned. He went back into his office and tried to reach Kent, but it went to voice mail. He frowned again and decided to call him back later.

Lois had one very important call to make then she pulled out her cellphone.

"Mrs. Kent, this is Lois Lane of the Daily Planet. You may remember me."

"Of course, Ms. Lane, how can I help you?" Martha was not up to any interviews. She had read all the stories about her son, so she knew he was in Gotham for the past week or so.

Lois stood up and walked into a conference room. "Mrs. Kent, I need you to come to Metropolis right away." She closed the door.

Martha wondered what that could mean. "Is it … Clark?"

"Yes, he's in the hospital, he's been hurt and he needs you," Lois replied, not wanting to say too much.

 _Did she say he's in a hospital?_ Martha thought. "Clark is hurt, but …?" Martha was confused.

"His mind, Mrs. Kent, someone wanted to control him. He wasn't himself and he didn't know what he was doing, and now his memories are confusing. He can't remember you and he barely remembers me, only those times we … Ummm …" Lois hesitated.

"I see." Martha knew about Clark's crush on Ms. Lane. "I can be there later this afternoon. Give me the address of the hospital."

Lois was so relieved. "Call me when you land, and … thank you, Mrs. Kent."

~o~o~

_Back at S.T.A.R. Labs:_

It was now mid-afternoon, Clark was getting bored and anxious. He didn't know what to do to occupy his time. He knew he had a job, but Lois was there too, wasn't she? Everything was still a jumble of images and feelings. The one thing that soothed and reassured him was the sound of her heartbeat. It comforted him like nothing else could.

Sighing, he turned on the television and watched the news channel. Frowning, a few emergencies appeared and he supposed he should go and help, but was he strong enough to help?

Her heartbeat refused to go away. He tried to concentrate on something else, but he couldn't. He needed to see her. He slipped out of bed and walked over to the closet. His suit was there and also a rumbled suit and a shirt.

Diana walked in before he could put on any clothes.

"Where do you think you're going … young man?" Diana asked, inwardly smiling.

"I need to find her."

Diana knew whom he was referring to. "She'll be back, Clark. You just need to be a little more patient."

He frowned as he stared at her. "Who are you? I don't remember you."

"I'm Diana. We met … last night. Don't you remember?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I remember."

"Please get back into bed. She'll be here shortly."

He sighed heavily. "Alright."

After climbing back into bed, Diana watched him for a minute. He closed his eyes and Diana left him alone.

Five minutes later, Clark left the bed, dressed in his business suit and then he flew out the window.

~o~o~

_Back at the Planet:_

Clark stepped off the elevator searching for Lois. "Mr. Kent?" That was Jenny, surprised to see him. "We thought you were in Boston."

Lois had just come out of Perry's office after giving him another lame explanation why Clark was not answering his cellphone when she saw him. "Oh, no!"

She smiled at Jenny. "He's here only for an hour or so," Lois explained and then she guided him down the hall to a conference room. "Clark, what are you doing here? Did they release you?"

He frowned. "No, but I was waiting for you. I was worried when you didn't come back."

"Clark, I told you I had to work. I'm done, and we can go back now."

"But I don't want to go back." He looked around. "Isn't this where I work?"

 _He remembers the Planet?_ "Yes, but …"

"Then, let me work here with you for a while. It's boring in the hospital, nothing to do, no one to talk to, except Diana, but she left me."

Lois sighed, and she supposed a few hours of work may jar his memories. "Alright, stay here and I'll be right back. We can work on a story together. How's that?"

"Ok," he replied and sat down.

She left him alone for a few minutes and returned to the conference room. She brought her notes and a few stories they had started together, but they could use a bit more input from him. She handed those to him. He read them over quickly.

"I like this story, Lois. It's about the Falcones, the bombing and …" He hesitated.

"Go on," Lois prompted. "What else do you remember?"

He looked into her beautiful eyes. "I remember going to Gotham. I remember us in the hotel room. I remember making love with you for the first time. It was wonderful." He smiled at her. "Your face is red. Are you blushing?"

"No, no, I never blush." She shook her head. "Clark, do you remember how your Father died?"

He frowned, but it wasn't coming to him. "My Father is dead?" Now, he was getting upset. "No, I don't remember."

She took his hand, and decided to change that train of thought. "Do you remember when we met?"

His eyes brightened. "Of course, I remember. You followed me inside the ship. You were hurt, but I fixed you."

"Yes you did." _Martha will know how to help him_. "Read the rest of the stories and tell me what you think, Ok?"

He did as she said and surprisingly, he did indeed help with the Falcone stories. A little while later, they discretely managed to leave the office without anyone else seeing him by taking the stairwell. They made it back to the hospital, and that was when she got a call from Martha. She was on her way to S.T.A.R. Labs.

A little while later, Martha arrived, anxious and concerned when she quietly entered the room without knocking. Clark was now resting comfortably. Lois came over to her. "Mrs. Kent, let's step outside for a minute," Lois whispered and took her arm.

Martha tore her eyes away from her son. "Please, call me Martha."

They left his room and walked down the hall. "Of course, and you can call me Lois. It's good to see you. I just wish it was under different circumstances. I'm sorry to call you and give you the news about Clark."

"I'm just glad you called. So, how is he really?"

"The mind control that I told you about was used by someone who wanted to control him. As far as I know, it's only been used a few times and ..."

"Has it worn off yet?"

"No, it hasn't. It's been nearly fifteen hours since it happened. Not all of his memories have returned. He remembers being Superman, the invasion, meeting me, only a little of our trip to Gotham, but not much else."

Martha was upset, so worried about what this could mean. "He doesn't remember me, his Father, his home?"

"No, I'm sorry, he doesn't, but the doctors are sure his memories will return."

"I guess the question is when," Martha said, heartbroken by the news. "Can I see him now?"

"Of course you can."

They walked into his room, and Clark was awake. He watched them come closer. Then a strong feeling overwhelmed him; a feeling that he should know the older woman. His heart lifted. "Are you my Mother?"

Martha wanted to cry. "Yes … I'm your Mother."

Clark assumed the worst. "Then it is true … my Father is dead."

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _In Her Eyes_ , Josh Groban.

A/N: I wanted there to be repercussions because of the mind control and this is what I came up with. I can just imagine what Martha must be feeling right now. My heart is breaking for her and for Clark. I know it was confusing, Clark's semi-memory loss, but it won't be for too much longer. The next chapter will be difficult for my readers, but Laney is dealing with things. It's definitely time for the JLA to make an appearance! Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading everyone. Reviews and kudos are love!


	14. Fortress of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Clark's mind begins to heal, Selina and Sam say their goodbyes, and later, the League members head to Gotham without Superman. Thanks for reading everyone.

_Chapter 14: Fortress of Love_

_A few hours later, in Metropolis:_

Bruce Wayne, in full investor mode, was thoughtful as he followed Mr. Fox inside the recently acquired ten-story office building, which would serve as their new meeting space there in Metropolis. The tour encompassed a massive area. It was at least three thousand feet of space on the top floor. It was immense. The previously abandoned building had been completely renovated in the past month. The top floor included monitors and computers, which from what he could see, had police surveillance equipment, meaning they could be on top of all the emergencies in the city and around the world if necessary. He could also see that they had tapped into eyes in the sky software. Bruce was truly impressed.

"Well, what do you think?" Mr. Fox asked as he watched him closely. "You like it." He stated reading him clearly.

"Yes, I'm impressed. I can't deny that, but …"

He frowned. "Everything has been specifically installed to your specifications."

"But what about the rest of the team; each of them will need their own space, to relax to cool off, as it were?"

"Well, follow me; I may have a solution."

Bruce followed him inside the elevator. Fox gave him several keys. "Each key represents each hero. They will have specific access to their specific floor. No one else will have that access unless granted of course."

"This is brilliant. Good thinking, Fox."

"Thank you, Sir."

They stepped off the elevator onto Clark's floor. Bruce sighed and followed him. He could see many doors each had a sign on the side panel indicating a bedroom, a living and dining area, and the last door indicated an office set up with a desktop computer with similar access as the media room on the top floor. "It's like an apartment, a home away from home."

"Yes, Sir."

Then Bruce got a call on his cellphone. It was Diana. Clark had disappeared; he was missing. He knew exactly where he could be. He called Lois, and sure enough Clark had left the hospital without permission and found her. He was now back at the hospital. He called Diana back and gave her an update.

After hanging up, Mr. Fox asked him a question. "All of this wouldn't have happened without him." He spoke the truth.

"Yes, we need him. I just wish …" Bruce was doubtful.

"We can't give up hope, Sir."

"I'm trying really hard not to."

~o~o~

_Back at the hospital, in the visitor area:_

Lois thought it best to leave Clark and his Mother alone for their talk about Jonathan. Martha wanted her to stay, but she felt it was their family; it was between them. Clark's Father's death was a very sensitive subject, and so she left.

After speaking with Bruce, she sensed his concern about Clark's recovery, but she refused to believe that. He would get better; he would. Just thinking about what he was going through right now, she couldn't help but worry about the state of his mind.

"Lois?" It was Martha.

"Martha; how is he?" Lois asked as she sat down beside her.

"He's coping, I think."

"So you talked about Jonathan?"

"Yes, I told him." Martha took a deep breath and rocked back and forth for a moment.

Lois took her hands in hers. "I'm so sorry; Clark told me how he died."

Martha was surprised. "He did?"

"Yes, he did." Lois wanted to change the subject. "Can you tell me anything else about his life growing up that could maybe jar his memories?"

"Well, there was a major incident. He saved the lives of his high school classmates. The school bus blew a tire and went off a bridge into the river."

"Oh, my god; was that … the first time?"

"Yes it was. He was only nine when his life and our lives changed forever. His super powers came to him while in grade school, and when the bus accident happened years later; he reacted instinctively and pushed the bus from the river and saved everyone."

"That's amazing," Lois murmured.

"After that, everything shifted. He was always pretty reserved, quiet, shy, and introverted. The bus accident changed how his classmates saw him. He was teased and bullied for years because of it. He never fought back. He couldn't."

"How awful for him; and then …"

"A few years later, the tornado happened." She squeezed her hand. "Go to him, Lois. He … he needs you."

"I need him too." Lois had a thought. "We should talk more. Can you stay for a few days?"

"Of course; I will."

Lois was relieved. "Here, take these keys. My apartment isn't far." She wrote down the address and access codes. "Here's the address. It's on the fifth floor, apartment 501. I'll be there later, and we can talk."

"Thank you, Lois." They stood up, and Lois gave her an impulsive hug.

"Bye, Lois."

"Bye, Martha."

Lois watched her leave then she entered Clark's room; she watched him for a minute. Standing by the window and looking up at the sky, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

Lois didn't know what to say. "Are you Ok?"

"He died … because of me."

"No, Clark, that's not why it happened." She came over to him and took his hand. "He died because he loved you and wanted you to be who you are today. He believed in you. He was an incredible Father, and you Clark, are an amazing son."

He looked down at their joined hands, then brought it to lips and kissed her hand. "I remember bits of pieces of my Mom's story."

"That's wonderful; what was it?"

"I remembered talking to him about my future and …." He hesitated.

"Go on," Lois said encouraging him.

"I remember the tornado and how I wanted to save him … but couldn't."

"I'm so sorry." She impulsively gave him a hug.

Clark needed her so much, but was it pity or something more? "Lois?"

"Don't talk; just let me hold you for a minute."

Clark enjoyed it … a lot. After a moment, she pulled away, and things became awkward. He touched her cheek and looked into her eyes. Lois closed her eyes and then it happened. He kissed her slowly and softly. It wasn't awkward, but then it became possessive and urgent, as if he wanted to devour her.

Lois wondered how she could let things get this far. It was wrong. He wasn't himself, but oh, it felt wonderful. Just a few more kisses wouldn't hurt, would it?

He picked her up and took her to bed. She immediately came to her senses. "Clark, we can't do this."

"Why not?" He asked and went to lock the door.

"Because you may not remember it, and you're not yourself." He came back over to her and stood there with a look on his face that she remembered. He was himself, and he wanted her.

"Just tell me you don't want this and I'll stop."

She shook her head. "Clark, we shouldn't. I want you whole, not just this. I want all of you." It pained her to say that, but he needed to hear it.

He closed his eyes and sighed and walked away from her. It took everything in him to do it, but he did. "Maybe it's best if … you don't come back."

Lois was stunned. She hopped down from the bed and walked over to him. "You don't mean that." She reached for him, but he was too far away.

He turned to her. "No, I don't mean it, but …"

Lois understood. This thing between them was hindering his recovery, at least that was how he felt, but she would not leave him; she couldn't. "Clark, look, it's obvious that we want to get closer because we need each other. It's been that way since we met, but my leaving is not what you want, and it's not what I want either, so I'm going to stay. Now, lie down and sleep for a while."

He had to grin. "Alright, Miss Lane, I'll lie down for a while." He took off his robe, and Lois looked her fill of his backside and strong thighs. She tucked him in.

He took her hand. "I'm not a child, Lois."

She watched him closely. "No, you're not." He was different from last night. It gave her hope. "Now close your eyes." She stroked his hair away from his forehead. She couldn't help doing it.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. He was very tired and then minutes later; he was asleep.

~o~o~

Shortly thereafter, Clark had a dream and hopefully, he would remember it when he awakens.

_Somewhere in a dream world:_

_I can see me. I'm a child. I'm in a classroom and my powers are coming in but I don't know why or what is happening to me. Mom is there holding me and comforting me. I see me on a fishing trip with my Dad. My Dad tells me stories about growing up and that one day my life would change and how special I am to him and to the world, but only when the time was right. He tells me that over and over again. He wants what's best for me. I believe him. I see my Mom kissing me goodnight. I lay there never wanting to leave, but I do leave. I'm older now. My Father is gone, and I wanted to make him proud of me. It all began that fateful day on the bus, and I wanted to help people any way I could and save them if I could._

Clark came awake slowly remembering the dream. Overjoyed to remember bits and pieces of his previous life; it was still there waiting for him. He turned his head, and it was dark outside. Lois was there sleeping in a chair. He didn't want to wake her, but she needed hope, and he needed her more than anything. "Lois?"

"Clark?" Lois came over to him. "You're awake."

"What time is it?"

"It's not too late. They haven't threatened to throw me out yet."

He took her hand. "You won't leave me, will you?"

"No, I won't."

Relieved, he closed his eyes for a moment. "That's good. I had a dream."

"You did?"

"My parents were there, especially my Dad."

"I'm so glad; you're beginning to remember," she whispered. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "You're going to be alright, Clark."

"I believe you." He smiled at her.

"I have to go now."

"But …." He squeezed her hand.

"I'll be back tomorrow; I promise."

He still believed her. "Before you go, just one kiss goodnight?"

"Just one kiss, huh? If I remember, one kiss is never enough for you and me."

He pulled her towards her and just before their lips met, he whispered, "Just the way I like it." Then they kissed, not just once, but over and over again.

Lois had to force herself from his arms. "Ok, Ok; that'll do it. Goodnight, Clark."

"Goodnight, Lois."

He watched her leave with a sly grin. Later that night, more dreams of his past life came to him. His mind was healing, and he couldn't wait to tell them the news.

~o~o~

_Later that night at Lois' apartment:_

Lois opened the front door slowly not wanting to awaken Martha just in case she was asleep. She was on the sofa. The television was running the ten o'clock news. Lois shut it off. That woke her up. She was a light sleeper.

"Lois, you're back." She sat up glanced at her watch. "It's late; how's Clark?"

"He's much better, I guess. He had a dream of you and your husband," Lois replied as she hung up her coat and came to sit with her.

"That's wonderful news. I'm so happy for him and you."

"Yes, it is wonderful."

"Lois, Clark said some things earlier tonight."

"Oh, he did?"

"Yeah, he did."

"What did he say?" Lois was nervous and worried about what she would say.

"Earlier today when I said that he needed you; it's more than that." She paused for a moment and watched her closely. "He loves you, Lois." At her rather shy look, she explained, "Just in case you didn't know."

"Oh, I knew that," she said. "You see, I love him too."

"Oh, Lois, I'm so happy for you both; I mean that."

"Thanks, Martha. He … he makes me very happy." Martha stifled a yawn. Lois smiled. "Lie down and get some rest. Visiting hours begin at eight a.m.."

"Goodnight, Lois," Martha whispered.

"Goodnight, Martha."

~o~o~

_Early the next day, back in Gotham:_

Commissioner Gordon was online reading the latest news on The Daily Planet website, especially as it related to the superheroes.

Batman had not disclosed where he would be just that he would not be in Gotham. Surprised but very pleased to find out that Wonder Woman, Superman, and Batman were actually in Boston to investigate Maxwell Lord, a well-respected and well-known underworld criminal, who was now in custody and under government investigation. Apparently, he was responsible for the bomb that exploded in downtown the other day.

Continuing to read, he had to wonder though when they would be returning to Gotham, if at all. Their exposure to the world meant that their time in Gotham could be limited. He wasn't happy about that, but the more he thought about it, the prouder he became. _Good for you, guys, good for you_.

Then for some odd reason, his thoughts returned to Holly or Catwoman and how brave and bold she had been to try and contact Batman. He shook his head and thought about how helpful she could be in his dealings with criminals and the underworld. He leaned back in his chair as several ideas sprang inside his mind.

~o~o~

_In another part of town, at the safe house:_

Holly was cautious and worried as she returned to the safe house where she expected to receive a tongue-lashing from her sister. She was ready for that, but what she wasn't ready for was to witness Selina and Sam in the throes of making love. She had never had that experience. Untried in love and romance, she wondered if she would ever find that one person; her better half; her soul-mate, if that person even existed.

She entered the house through the back door, the way she had left, punched in the codes, and shut the door. It was near dawn, and she imagined that they were upstairs in Selina's room, sleeping or whatever. She then decided to bang a few pots and pans to wake them up.

Upstairs in Selina's room, they were in bed sleeping and in the throes of future dreams of them being together, working together; he on the force, while her possibly working at a job that gave her hope and a sense of worth, things she'd never had in her life. Sam wanted that for her, and she deserved a second chance.

Sam woke up first, and slowly sat up bringing Selina with him. He whispered, groggily, "What in the world?"

"It's Holly," Selina replied and wiped at her eyes. They turned to each other, and both their eyes were sad. "I guess we won't be doing this for a while," she whispered, disappointed.

"I know, so let's make the most of it," he smiled, leaned down, and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back for a few minutes.

"Oh, Sam," Selina whispered. She pushed him away a little. "We shouldn't." He sighed and rested his forehead against hers.

"I understand." He looked into her eyes. "Selina, I wanted to apologize for … you know."

She stroked his cheek. "I have no regrets, Sam; I don't. You do believe me, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Immensely pleased, he kissed her again. "Well, I'll go now." It was the last thing he wanted.

She watched as he left the bed, grabbed his clothes, peeked out into the hallway, and then headed into the bathroom. A few minutes later, Holly poked her head in.

"Not now Holly," Selina was not in the mood. She left the bed and slipped on a robe.

Holly had changed and was now dressed in jeans and a shirt. "I'm sorry, Selina. So, he's leaving?"

"Yes, he's leaving," Selina replied. She walked over to the dresser and brushed her hair until the tangles were gone. It was definitely time for a haircut.

The water stopped running in the bathroom. "We'll be downstairs in a few minutes, Holly."

Holly felt sad for them. No longer jealous of her relationship with Sam, she left them to say their goodbyes.

A few minutes later, Sam came back into Selina's room, fully dressed and in his uniform. He looked so handsome, standing there as if unsure of what to do. She needed him so badly, and he needed her. He held out his arms, and she was in them in a second.

"I'll see you soon," Sam whispered and kissed her hair. She closed her eyes and welcomed his embrace. She pulled him closer.

"Yes, you will," she said and pulled away. They kissed sweetly for a few minutes then Sam was the first to pull back.

"Goodbye, Selina," he kissed her again.

"Goodbye, Sam," she said.

Then he was gone.

Selina sadly watched the door close. It seemed as if they were always saying goodbye. Sighing, she gathered a few articles of clothing and went to shower and change. A little while later, she came downstairs and Holly joined her a few minutes later.

Selina was in the kitchen sipping orange juice and making some toast. Holly didn't say anything, but went to get some bread, and she also made some toast; then she poured a glass of juice and took a few sips.

They glanced at each other at the same time. "Let's talk," Selina said and went into the living room. They brought their juice and toast and sat down to eat for a few minutes.

"So how was your first night as Catwoman?" Selina asked, getting right to the point.

"Nothing happened," Holly sadly replied. "Although …"

"Although what?"

"Well, while you were in the shower, I got a call from Commissioner Gordon, and he wants to see me downtown later today."

Selina frowned. "I see."

"I truly have no idea why he wants to see me. He said it was … classified."

Selina stood up and went back into the kitchen. "We need a new house. With no trial and everything settled, we need a new house." She repeated herself.

Holly came over to her. "I'm ready to get out of here too." She paused. "Are you Ok?"

"I'm perfect," Selina replied, but that came out a bit strained.

"You know, I still need your help. I'm a novice at this and any advice you can give me; I would appreciate it."

She tried to smile. "Yes, now that I can do."

Holly smiled at her.

~o~o~

_Back at the new Tower space in Metropolis:_

After contacting the new team members, and Diana had arrived, everyone took a tour of their new space, especially the 'media center' located at the top of the tower. No one was in uniform for the tour. A balcony was also there for easy access for the 'flying members,' which was way cool, according to Wally.

"Wow, Bruce, how long have you been planning this?" Wally asked.

"Not long, only a month or so," Bruce replied.

"Since Clark arrived?" That was John.

"Yes, since Clark arrived, but he wasn't the only reason. It's time." They all agreed to that statement. No more hiding their abilities.

"Tell me something Bruce, whose going to operate all of this equipment? If we're out fighting crime, we need someone here," Diana asked.

Bruce stroked his chin. "Actually, I've been thinking about that. I know someone who can help us."

"And who might that be?"

"Well, I won't say right now until I'm sure she'll accept."

He grinned at their expressions.

~o~o~

_Later that night, at the Tower:_

It was almost midnight, and Bruce wanted to have a meeting with the team. He had to return to Gotham first thing tomorrow and speak to a new possible member to cover the media center while they were out saving the world.

Minutes, later, Wally, Diana, and John walked in. Everyone was in costume. It was tricky, hiding from the media and prying eyes, but a news conference was coming soon, probably in the next few days.

Lois had given him the good news a little while ago that Clark was definitely on the mend. It was only a matter of a few days or even hours before he would return to be Superman.

Bruce was upbeat and excited and what lay ahead for them … all of them.

"What's that smile about?" Diana asked as all the members came into the media center.

"Clark is getting better," Bruce replied.

"That's great news, Bruce," Wally said.

"I'll say," John said.

"So, tell us what's going on?" Diana headed to the main computer, and punched in news stories and information about what was happening around the city and in Gotham, in particular.

"Bruce, come look at this," Diana said. Everyone came over to watch. "It says here that the Falcones are being sentenced today. They're going to be transported to prison sometime tomorrow." She turned to him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"All three of them?" Wally asked. The Falcones were national news mainly because of Lois and Clark's stories in the Daily Planet.

"It's appears that true. I can't imagine anyone would be that stupid to try to help them escape," Bruce said what they were all thinking.

"We can't take that chance, Bruce. We have to be there for all the fun," Diana said with a grin.

"Who's with me?" Bruce asked his friends.

Then they were gone.

~o~o~

_The next morning at the safe house:_

Holly knew what was going on. It was all over the news. Her entire family, her father and her brothers were being escorted to prison today. It didn't say what time they would be moved or the name of the prison. The sentencing was not a surprise, meaning life in prison without parole for all three men. Holly felt nothing for them.

"Are you Ok?" That was Selina. She sat down beside her.

"I'm fine." Her answer was clipped, but inside she was crying like a frightened child. "I have to be there to see them, just this once."

Selina was shocked. "Are you crazy?"

She turned to her. "Selina, you know I have to do this."

"But you could visit them in prison." She knew what was coming. Holly wouldn't do that; no matter if she felt anything for them or not.

Holly shook her head. "No, I'm not going to visit them. No way would I do that."

Selina sighed. "I'm going with you."

Before Holly could reply to that, the phone rang. It was the Commissioner.

"Hello, Holly," Gordon greeted her warmly.

"Commissioner Gordon, Sir? Has something happened?"

"You heard?" He asked.

"Yes Sir, I did and you know I have to be there," Holly said determined to make a stand.

"I had a feeling you would think that, and yes, I want you there, but not as Catwoman."

"But I want them to see me in the cat suit. They probably won't think it's me. They'll think I'm Selina but once I speak to them in my voice, they'll know it's me."

Jim heard the determination in her voice. "It doesn't matter what I say; you'll be there, won't you?"

"Yes, it doesn't matter. I'm on your side Sir, and I want this to go over without anyone getting hurt."

"I do too." He paused. "Meet me on the corner of Fifth and Main at Noon. I'll see you, and you'll see me."

"Got it." She hung up.

"So, you're going?" Selina asked.

"Yes, I'm going." She watched her for a minute. "Hey, if you want to come, I don't see why not."

"And do what?" Selina did want to be there.

Holly took her hand firmly inside her own. "To prove to them that you won't be intimidated; to prove to everyone else that you are not a quitter, and to prove once and for all that you are not one of them." She grinned at her expression.

Selina nodded in agreement. "Now, how could I possibly say no to that?!"

Holly laughed. "You can't!"

~o~o~

_Commissioner Gordon's office in Gotham:_

Bruce was on the phone with Jim. After getting updates about Holly, her obsession with being Catwoman and their recent conversations, Bruce was intrigued and thoughtful about Holly and Selina's futures. Selina's relationship with Sam made him happy. He wanted that for her, but Selina's heart would always be in the cat suit. It will be an adjustment for her. He believed that a true home and a family were what she desired in her life. They were not so different after all.

The team members were headed downtown for their meeting with the Commissioner. All of them would be there, except for Superman. Everyone was in costume as they entered the precinct an hour before the departure. They entered through a secure entrance, and the Commissioner greeted them warmly.

"Welcome back, Batman," Jim said. "I see introductions are in order." He shook each of their hands in turn.

"Yes, Sir, this is the Flash. He's very fast, and I do mean _very_ fast. This is Green Lantern. His abilities are limitless; the ancient ring on his finger enables him to do anything he desires, including flying."

"Flying, well, that is amazing." He paused. "Where's Superman?"

"He's in Metropolis. He may join us a little later," Diana replied, hoping that were true.

"I see, well, let me show you the route we've chosen." He walked over to the television monitor and pulled up a map of the route for transporting the Falcones to prison. "It will take approximately two hours. The entire department has been informed on the plan, meaning stakeouts on rooftops, in alleys, and in police vehicles, you name it."

"I see," Bruce thoughtfully said. "I had hoped this wouldn't be necessary, but under the circumstances." He hesitated.

Gordon frowned. "Is there a problem Batman?"

"No, everything seems to be covered, but …" Bruce was worried about Holly. "How does Holly fit into all of this?"

"She insisted on coming. She wanted her family to see her. I couldn't talk her out of it."

"It's too dangerous," Diana said.

"I agree, Diana," Bruce said. "Call her and tell her to stay away."

"There's no point. She will be there."

Bruce groaned to himself. "Those two are like two peas in a pod, exactly the same; hard-headed and stubborn as a mule."

"I'll watch out for them; don't worry," Diana said. She sensed Bruce's concern.

Gordon checked his watch. "It's time."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back in Metropolis:_

Clark seemed anxious and worried. Lois and his Mom were there talking to him about his dreams and what he remembered, when he suddenly got the urge to be somewhere.

Lois started to worry. "What is it, Clark?"

"Something's wrong." He turned on the television, and the Falcone move was on the national cable news channel.

"It's happening today?" Lois asked. "All three men?"

"Yes, it's happening and soon. I should be there," Clark said.

"Clark, look at me." Lois turned him to look at her. There was definitely something different. She turned to Martha. "Martha, what do you think?"

"I'm Ok, really; I'm fine," Clark assured them.

Martha came over to him. "Son, look at me." She looked him in the eye.

Inwardly sighing, he asked, "Well, did I pass the test?" He smiled at them.

"He seems fine to me," Martha finally said.

"Alright, you can go," Lois said.

"Thank you," Clark said only a little sarcastic. He opened the closet door, and in moments, he was in the suit. "I'll call when I can." He kissed them quick and then he flew out the window. Once in the sky, he placed his communicator in his ear. "Batman, are you there?"

Lois and Martha ran to the window. "He'll be fine." But Lois was still worried.

"Can we wait here? We should be able to watch it live on the news channel," Martha said and turned up the volume.

"Actually, I should be at the office. Come with me? You haven't seen where Clark and I work."

"Oh, Lois, I would love that, if you think that's Ok?" Martha was excited to see Clark's place of employment.

"Of course it's Ok. Let's go!"

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _That's How Strong My Love Is_ , Alicia Keys.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Martha and Lois were definite keys to Clark's recovery. The Justice League will be front and center in the next few chapters. Clark joining the team will happen soon. Stay tuned for more. And thanks for reading. Reviews/kudos are love.


	15. Feel You Here Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Lex Luthor has reason to worry; Perry is suspicious, and later, the transfer of the Falcones leads to an unexpected and disastrous conclusion. Thanks for reading everyone. ***Warning: Major Character Death***

_Chapter 15: Feel You Here Forever_

_Metropolis City Center, early morning:_

In his penthouse suite in LexCorp tower, Alexander 'Lex' Luthor was second guessing his decision almost ten years ago to purchase Albert Lord's multi-billion dollar conglomerate, Chimtech, a company with a bad rap, but totally worth the billions of dollars he paid for it.

Having Maxwell Lord stay on was a brilliant stroke of luck. A meta-human himself, Lord's fixated desire to control other super humans had gone too far. Now it appeared that his luck had run out.

According to earlier news wires, Lord was now behind bars under suspicion of being behind the bomb that exploded in downtown Gotham that had nearly killed hundreds of people. According to the headlines, the suicide bomber had been under Lord's control. His intent was still not clear, but they would find out. Lex was convinced of this, and it wouldn't be long before it would lead the authorities straight to him. He had to put a stop to it as soon as possible.

He picked up his cellphone and dialed his contact in Boston. "Tell me."

"I can't get close enough to find out what's going on. The Feds are everywhere."

"I'm not paying you a fortune to hear any excuses. Now get it done!" He hung up.

His office intercom beeped with a call. "Who is it?"

"It's your attorney, James Arnold, Sir," Jane his assistant replied.

He sighed. "Put him through. What is it James?"

"Surely, you've seen the news. Lord is literally drowning in federal charges."

"So, why are you telling me this?"

"It's your business, Lex. The authorities won't rest until they find out about that bomb and where it came from. It wasn't brought into Gotham; it was assembled there."

Lex was actually surprised at what that could mean. "Really?"

"Yes, it's true. Lord has a lawyer, and he's a friend of mine. He called me last night; he needed my help." Silence at the end of the line. James was losing his patience. "Look, Lex, just make sure there are no loose ends in Gotham. I know about your earlier dealings in that city and ….." He let that hang.

"I'll take care of it." Lex hung up.

He beeped his assistant. "Call Alex and tell him it's urgent."

~o~o~

_The Daily Planet bullpen, later that morning:_

Lois Lane and Martha Kent, both in a hurry, entered the bullpen and immediately noticed that the Falcone story wasn't on the monitor. The President was about to make yet another speech about Metropolis and what had happened there nearly two months ago.

"What is going on around here? My Gotham City story is hot right now! Don't you people know what's going on?"

"Lois, it's the President!" Steve told her and wondered if she'd lost her mind.

Perry walked over to her. "We know exactly what's going on, Lois. Where have you been and where's Kent?" He held up his hand to stop her from talking. "Can I you see in my office, please?" He turned and walked away.

"I'll be right back, Martha. Help yourself to some coffee. The kitchen is just around that corner."

Martha was worried. "Is everything Ok?"

"Sure, everything is fine. I'll be right back." She went in to see Perry. "Yeah, Chief?"

"Take a seat Lois," Perry said. He watched her for a moment then got right to the point. "It's really strange, but Superman hasn't been in Metropolis for days."

"He's in Gotham, Chief. Everyone knows that."

"And Boston too; is that right?"

"Yeah, I saw the news stories about that. I'm sure Clark will have a great story for us when he gets back."

Perry sat down; getting even more suspicious of Clark's behavior. "I'm sure he will." He paused. "Kent was here yesterday wasn't he." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, he was here for an hour or so. He had to see his Mother. It was urgent, but he's back in Boston now," Lois explained. She stood up. "My story, Chief; the Falcone transfer; it's happening right now."

"Alright, go on," he muttered giving up, for now. He was still suspicious.

Martha was sipping her coffee when Lois came back. "Come with me, Martha. I'd rather watch the transfer in private anyway."

Once in the conference room, Lois turned on the monitor and found a live feed on a local channel in Boston. Of course, most news channels were running the President's speech, but the Planet had ways of getting around that.

The announcer began her story by talking about the Falcones, their sentencing, their many crimes against the citizens of Gotham, and their lengthy incarceration.

"Get on with it," Lois anxiously said.

Martha sensed something. "You're worried about him." It was a statement.

"I know I shouldn't be. He is healed, and he seemed fine, but …"

Martha took her hand. "I always worry."

Lois squeezed her hand in mutual understanding. They watched the monitor. "It's starting."

~o~o~

_Downtown Gotham, mid-day morning:_

After making a quick look through of several nearby buildings, Clark returned to the rooftop at Fifth and Main. "Bruce, before we get started, I need to apologize for the other night," Clark said with deep regret.

"Don't think about it." Bruce hated uncomfortable conversations.

"But I do think about it … all the time. I can never lose control, not ever."

Bruce turned to him. "You didn't lose control, Clark. You could have killed us and Lois too. Max wanted you to do it, but there was something inside you that prevented that from happening."

Clark closed his eyes for a moment. "It was a horrible feeling not being in control. I just kept remembering my fight with Faora and Zod. They wanted to kill me, but there was a part of me that wanted to save them, to convince them that what they were doing was wrong; that it wasn't going to work. But they weren't in the mood for talking."

Bruce agreed. "No, no they weren't in the mood."

The first group of cars had just turned down Main Street. "It's starting."

"You know, Clark, with Jim's last minute change, I hope it works; even with all this media attention," Bruce said.

"I know, but I think everything will go smoothly," Clark said, hoping that was true.

"I hope you're right."

"So, where are the new members?" Clark asked curiously. He remembered meeting them the other night, but he knew next to nothing about them. Bruce had given him a brief description over the phone a little while ago.

"Well, Green Lantern went with one brother while the Flash insisted on going with Diana." He shook his head. "That kid may be a problem."

Clark grinned. "He's almost twenty; he's not a kid. Don't tell me, he has a crush?"

"Yep, he does. It was obvious to me and Diana."

Clark grinned again. "Bruce, about this plan to split up the three men to go in three different directions; it's a good idea but …"

"But what?"

"Well, having them each slow down at the same spot during the transfer for Holly and Selina to see them; that's not wise."

"I had no control over that. It was Jim's idea; he's the boss."

"I know that, but I have a bad feeling."

"Join the club; I always have a bad feeling."

~o~o~

As the first group of cars made its way down Main Street, Holly was in the cat suit, which was drawing attention, while Selina dressed casually in slacks, a sweater, and wearing sunglasses, was also there. They were standing on opposite corners. Once each group of cars made their way down the street, and they slowed down, then Holly and Selina would have their moment.

Clark made it a point to follow the cars further down the assigned point of transfer for at least a few miles to make sure the rest of the planned route was secure.

The second group came through about a half hour later, and nothing happened. Now it was time for the third group of cars, and it contained their Father in the back seat.

Carmine spotted both girls quickly. Selina removed her glasses and saluted him. The woman in a cat suit also saluted him. It must be Holly. He was totally surprised, but a part of him was proud of her. He may have done something right after all.

Then quite suddenly, a shot rang out. The bullet hit the back of the car. Carmine ducked down inside. It was obviously an assassination attempt.

Clark heard the gunshot and immediately hurried back to the scene. Bruce rushed over to help innocent bystanders, as more gunshots rang out, but it was clear the shooter had only one target. Bruce looked up, spotted Clark, and watched as he went in search of the culprit. It could have come from anywhere. Clark searched the surrounding buildings but no luck.

It was now chaos all around. Screams from onlookers were heard up and down the both sides of the street. The policemen had their guns drawn, but they didn't know which way or whom to shoot. Carmine was terrified. Someone wanted him dead. He was handcuffed from behind. He tried to leave the car; he felt like a sitting duck.

Selina spotted Sam and without thought, rushed over to the car. Holly screamed for her to take cover, but she apparently wasn't listening. Holly ran to her, dove and pushed her behind a car.

"Selina, are you crazy?!" Holly snapped at her.

"It's Sam; Sam is in that car!"

"You have to stay down! He'll be alright!"

Bruce continued to support the police with returning gunfire. "THERE!" He pointed to a building a few doors down from where the cars had pulled to a slow crawl.

Sam didn't know that Selina and Holly would be on the transport route. Shocked and utterly afraid for them, he kept his composure and continued to cover Carmine. They were definitely sitting ducks. They needed to make a run for it. The shooting stopped for a moment then he grabbed Carmine, and ran for cover. Shots rang out; both men were hit just before they reached the curb.

Clark hurriedly flew over to the mid-rise building with the hit man inside. But, unfortunately, it was not fast enough. Carmine and Sam lay on the ground; both hit by ricocheting bullets. Carmine lay mortally wounded while Sam's life was hanging in the balance.

The gunfire stopped; Superman had found the hit man, but before he could stop him, he pulled out a small revolver and pulled the trigger on himself ending his life.

Selina rushed over to Sam, turned him over, and there was blood everywhere. He had on a vest, but the bullet had reached his upper body. "NO, NO, NO!"

Bruce rushed over to them. "An ambulance is on its way, but Carmine ... he's dead."

"But Sam … he's alive," Holly said as she touched the pulse in his throat.

Sirens could be heard in the distance. Superman returned with the hit man in his arms. The ambulance drivers rushed to help the victims.

"Who is he?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know, and there's no identification," Clark replied. He placed him on the ground next to Carmine. Both men were covered up once checked briefly by one paramedic and pronounced dead at the scene.

Another ambulance driver had opened Sam's vest, and he was shot just above his shoulder in the upper body far too close to his neck. They pressed the wound with bandages to stop the bleeding.

Sam opened his eyes briefly, and he saw her. "Se… lina."

"I'm here." She took his hand. "You're going to be alright."

His eyes watered. "We … had … such … plans."

"Don't talk. Please, Sam, don't …" Tears sprang into her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. Holly held her steady.

"We have to hurry," one of the paramedics urgently told them.

Selina held his hand as she and Holly went with him. The ambulance pulled away as sirens blared in the quiet afternoon.

Minutes later, Diana, Green Lantern, and the Flash arrived on the scene. "What in the world happened?" Diana asked stunned to see two bodies on the ground apparently dead.

"A sniper from that building," Bruce replied as he pointed to the general area. "We missed it."

"You mean; I missed it," Clark quietly said, feeling guilty.

"These buildings are terribly old. It's probably lined with lead; that's why." That was John.

Clark glanced at the building again. "I didn't see him until Batman pointed to the place." He sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have come."

"It was obviously lined in lead," Bruce confirmed it.

Minutes later, Gordon showed up. He didn't speak to the superheroes but went directly to the two dead men. He immediately recognized the sniper. "I know him."

"Who is he?" That was Bruce.

"His name is Alex Brown; a known criminal who has ties to … Metropolis."

"What!?" That was Clark, stunned to hear that.

"And that's all you know about him?" Diana asked.

"Yes, that's all we know, for now." Jim's jaw clenched. His plan was concrete. No one knew that the three men were going to be transported in separate cars until the very last minute. He groaned to himself and rubbed his tired eyes. Not another informant?

"I know what you're thinking, Jim," Batman said. "I don't think that was the reason."

"What do you mean?"

"It was Carmine; he was the target. He only waited for him. The media picked up on it from the first transport."

"He's right Commissioner. It was all over the news once it began," Wally said.

"You're probably right." He paused. "I will find out whose behind this."

A moment's pause, then, "There's something else you should know. He had that same look in his eyes as the suicide bomber … as if he had no other choice, and when I tried to stop him, he just pulled the trigger," Clark sadly stated.

"Was it mind control?" Diana asked.

"Yes, it appears that was the case," Clark replied.

"This can't be coincidental," Wally thoughtfully said.

"We will get to the bottom of this," Clark said. "Both Metropolis and Gotham have been through enough. It's time for it to end."

They all agreed with him.

~o~o~

_A little while later, at Gotham City Hospital:_

Selina and Holly were in the visitor area. Holly was still in the cat suit and Selina was covered in blood. "You should leave and come back. He's still in surgery."

Holly shook her head. "I can't leave you."

Selina stood up and began to pace. "He has to be alright; he has to be." She wrung her hands.

She came over to her. "He will. Here, come and sit down."

After a minute, she raised her sad eyes to her sister. "I thought I was cut out for this. I've seen worse wounds, but this is Sam. I can't go through this over and over. I can't do it."

"Selina, you can't give him up." She paused as she stared at her. "You love him."

There it was. She covered her eyes and started to cry. Holly pulled her close.

Minutes later, the surgeon came over to them. "Ms. Kyle, Ms. Robinson, I'm sorry, but ... the bullet struck a major artery, and there was too much blood loss, and I'm sorry."

"But he's going to be alright, isn't he?" Selina asked not comprehending.

"No, he's gone."

"It can't be," Holly whispered.

"No, no, it can't be true; tell me it's not true, please!" Selina couldn't comprehend it then she fainted.

Holly caught her before she hit the floor. "Selina! Please help me!"

Still unconscious, they moved her to a vacant room. She woke up ten minutes later. Holly was there holding her hand.

"What happened?" Then she remembered. "I have to see him," she whispered, eyes watering.

"Selina, I don't know. His Father is with him."

"Oh, God, I can't believe this is happening." She closed her eyes to stem the flow of tears.

"Oh, Selina, I'm so sorry."

She blew her nose and wiped at her eyes. "I never got the chance to tell him."

Holly frowned. "Tell him what?"

"Just that I love him and ... I'm late," she whispered distraught and upset.

She didn't understand at first. "Are you saying that …?"

"Yes, I think I'm pregnant. I'm having Sam's baby, and he'll never know."

Slam heard every word. He opened the door. "A baby, did you just say …?"

"Oh, Slam, he's … he's really gone?" Selina was still in shock then she burst into tears again.

'Yes, he's gone," Slam whispered and came over to her. Selina needed this and Slam needed it too. They both held out their arms and then they both cried for Sam, who would never see his only child.

"I loved him," she admitted.

"I know you did, and he loved you too," Slam whispered still holding her close.

Holly had her hand over her mouth, trying to hold it in.

~o~o~

_Later that day, at the Daily Planet:_

Lois sent Martha to her place. They made plans for dinner together. Minutes later, she looked up from her desk, and Clark walked in. He looked wonderful to her eyes in a suit and tie, his glasses, but it was his eyes that made her stop what she was doing and watch him come closer.

No one at the office knew that they were involved or a couple. She walked over to him and played him as a co-worker. "Mr. Kent, welcome back."

"Thank you, Ms. Lane," he said a bit awkwardly.

She followed him over to his desk. "How was Boston?"

Clark was distracted. He booted up his computer. "It was Ok; lots of stories to write."

"Clark, we should talk in private. Come with me," Lois whispered.

He frowned but followed her into the conference room. "What is it, Lois?"

"First of all, I need my car." She raised her eyebrows.

Still distracted, he said, "Oh, it's in the garage downstairs. I brought it back a little while ago."

She shook her head at him. He had been so worried about her safety and leaving Gotham right away that her car had been left behind. "Well, I'm glad it's here."

"Was there anything else?"

"Well, Perry is getting suspicious. He asked a lot of questions about why he couldn't reach you, and why you were here in the office yesterday."

"Oh, I see. Well, what did you tell him?"

"I told him that you came home to see Martha. He seemed Ok with that answer, but you should be prepared just in case."

"Ok, thanks, Lois." Things became a bit awkward. "So, my Mom is still in town?"

"Yeah, she's at my apartment. I thought we could have dinner together tonight."

"That sounds good." He paused, still distracted. "Well, Ummm … we should probably get back to work." He turned to leave.

Lois sensed something. "Clark wait; is something wrong?"

Maybe talking about it would lessen the guilt. "I just got a call before I arrived here about Sam; he didn't make it."

"Oh, no, Clark, I hadn't heard; how awful for Selina to go through that." She watched him for a minute. "Clark, these things happen. Surely, you aren't blaming yourself."

"I missed it. I searched the buildings, but I missed the sniper; I missed it."

"Clark, you did your best."

"Was it my best?"

She frowned. "Where did all of this doubt come from?" Then she thought about it. "Is this about the mind control and your memory loss?"

"That's part of it yes, but I keep going back to Zod… maybe it didn't have to happen; maybe I could have saved him somehow; maybe …" He stopped, unable to go on.

"No, please don't doubt your decision to kill Zod. He was going to kill all of us. No one could stop him; no one but you. You know it's true."

He ran his hands through his hair. "You're right; no one could stop him but me."

Lois was relieved. "Come on; let's finish up here, and then we can go home. Martha is dying to see you again. She missed you when you were in Gotham."

"I missed her too."

They headed back to their desks. Clark's input into the Falcone transfer and the possible connection to Metropolis was a very important story. Lois was stunned by that news.

"Are you telling me that someone in Metropolis was behind the sniper shooting?"

"It certainly looks that way. Commissioner Gordon identified the shooter as a known criminal with ties to Metropolis."

"Wow, it looks like we're going to be really busy these next few days."

He had his mind on other things. "Not _too_ busy."

She caught his look. "Well, with your Mom in town, it could get a bit cramped in my tiny apartment."

Clark still needed a place to stay. "I may know a place we could go."

"Oh and where's that?!"

"You'll see."

~o~o~

_Later that night at the safe house:_

Selina and Holly decided that this would be their last night in a safe house. Selina wanted to leave as soon as possible. She couldn't bear the memories, and Holly also wanted to move on with her life.

Earlier in the day, Commissioner Gordon had called Holly with an opportunity of a life-time. The superhero team would now be stationed in nearby Metropolis. As Watchtower to the team, her mission would be to assist them not only at the tower but one day soon, as a member of the team.

"Who was that on the phone?" Selina had been upstairs packing. She placed her suitcase by the boxes in the living room.

"Commissioner Gordon." She watched her sister closely. She then explained her plans to move to Metropolis. Selina needed to leave, and Metropolis sounded like the best place for her. She was running away, but she truly had no choice.

"You don't look good. Maybe you should see a doctor … you know… to be sure?"

"In another week, I think, but I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant. It was that one time." She closed her eyes and of course she remembered all their special times. "It wasn't enough time, Holly, not nearly enough," she whispered about to cry again.

Holly went to her and held her close. "I'm so sorry, sweetie."

After a minute or two, Selina left her sister's arms and went to the sofa and lay down, but the sofa pillow smelled of him. "Oh, god, what am I going to do?"

"Oh, Selina, you have to be there for the service. When a policeman dies while on duty ..."

"I know, and I'll be there, but right now, I can't stay here."

The doorbell rang. "Who is it?" Holly yelled as she came to the door. She peeked through the curtain, and she was truly shocked.

"It's Slam Bradley."

"Let him in."

"Selina, could I talk with you alone?"

"I'll be upstairs." Holly left them alone.

"What is it Slam?"

"The service will be in a week." He glanced around then he noticed the boxes and a suitcase. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, Holly and I are moving away."

He frowned not understanding. "What about the baby, and the service next week?" Slam was losing his only grandchild.

"I'll be back for the service, I promise."

"But where are you going? Please don't leave. You can stay at my house. You're upset, and you shouldn't make rash decisions when everything is …"

Her eyes watered. "Slam, I'm sorry, I can't stay here in Gotham. There's nothing for me here."

"But the baby, I want to meet him and watch him grow up. Please, Selina, don't go."

Selina was definitely torn. "I'll think about it, but I have to go away for a while."

"Alright, I understand." He turned to go.

"Slam, I truly did love him."

"I know you did; just think about what Sam would want."

"I will, I promise."

Selina sighed and walked him to the door. A quick hug goodbye and then he left. After shutting the door, she wiped at her tired eyes, went to her room to lay down, and tried not to burst into tears again. But it did no good.

~o~o~

_Later that evening, still at the safe house:_

The doorbell rang. They knew who it was. It was Bruce and Diana. Bruce had generously offered his jet to take them to Metropolis. They would be staying at the Tower, at least temporarily. Holly and Selina were truly grateful.

Holly opened the door. Bruce and Diana walked in. "Are you ready?" Bruce asked without preamble.

"Yes, we're ready. I'll go get her," Holly replied. She went to get Selina.

Diana sighed. "Poor Selina; I can't imagine what she's going through. I just remember the terror of even the thought that you could be harmed by someone wanting to hurt me, and …"

"Diana, we can't live our lives like that, and you know it," Bruce said.

Alfred was helping with the luggage. "Is that all of it, Sir?" He asked.

"Yes, that's all; thank you, Alfred."

"I know, but it's terrifying. She needs you, Bruce."

"She needs all of us, Diana."

"We're ready," Holly said and helped Selina down the stairs.

"Bruce, and you too, Diana, thank you for helping us. We didn't know what to do, and I … I can't stay here," Selina said.

Diana felt horrible for her. She hoped they could reach an understanding, and maybe they could be friends. She wanted that very much. "Here, let me get that for you." She said, and took her small travel bag. "Selina, I … I'm so sorry."

Her eyes watered. "Thank you, Diana."

After Diana had left the house, Bruce came over to her. He touched her shoulder. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Then she took one last look at the house. Bruce and Holly watched her walk around the living room. "I'll never forget when he walked in here and just took over." She grinned remembering. "He just made himself at home, and I couldn't resist him. God knows I tried, but I guess these things are out of our control, you know?" She paused as it sunk in again. "I can't believe he's really gone." She broke down again.

Bruce was there holding her close. "Oh, Selina, I'm so sorry." Diana walked in, and her eyes watered, so sad for her. After a few minutes, Bruce pulled away. "Are you ready to go now?" He handed her a hankie.

She wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "Yes, I think so." Once settled inside the limo, she took one last look at the house. Tears hovered; one more goodbye. "Goodbye, Sam."

Holly pulled her close. They both closed their eyes remembering Sam and what an incredible man he was.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Set Fire to the Rain_ , Adele.

A/N: *sniffles* I'm so sorry. You truly have no idea how much I wrestled with this part of the story. I wanted so much for Sam to live, but no, the story was set once I brought him to the safe house. In the next chapter, Lois and Clark will have some quiet time. The Metropolis 'connection' will be at the center of the next few updates. There may be an end to this story very soon now. Thanks for reading. Reviews/kudos is love.


	16. Sometimes It Hurts Instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Sam's unexpected passing has a deep impact, not only on those who loved him, but the superheroes who admired and respected him. I think I needed to write this not only for my readers but myself, as well. Thank you for reading everyone.

_Chapter 16: Sometimes It Hurts Instead_

_Later that same night, after a lovely dinner:_

Martha insisted they leave the apartment to be alone. She knew how much they needed this, especially after the mind control incident and the recent happenings in Gotham and Boston. After witnessing their obvious connection during dinner, Martha understood.

"You're the best Mom," Clark said and kissed her goodnight. Lois wanted her to stay in her room for the night.

"Go on you two, and have fun!" Martha shoved them out the door.

Lois kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. "Goodnight, Martha."

"Goodnight, Mom," Clark said.

Once outside, they used Lois' car and headed to the Tower. "What is this place?" Lois asked once they had parked the car and headed inside.

"It's called Watchtower and it's our new superhero meeting place." Once punching in the code, they entered one of several elevators and made their way to the eighth floor, his private and exclusive apartment.

"Wow, this is really nice. You have your own private floor; really?" Lois asked, definitely impressed.

"Yes, it is pretty cool. When Bruce told me about it, I thought this is perfect."

"Are you paying rent for this area?" Lois asked, curious about his finances although she didn't want to pry.

"Yeah, I'll give him something, but with my salary, it won't be much."

"Well, you should pay him as much as you can. It must have cost a fortune to renovate the entire building."

"Don't worry; I will pay my share."

After exiting the elevator, he entered the apartment. It was sparsely furnished with a sofa and chair, a flat screen television, a small dining area with an attached kitchen; just the basics.

Lois immediately went to the fridge and opened it. "Clark, there's no food."

"Lois, we just ate dinner."

"Oh, I'm not hungry for food," she whispered provocatively getting right to the point. "So, where's the bedroom; is it this way?" She pointed to it and playfully headed in that direction.

He smiled, caught her easily, and picked her up. Lois yelped but couldn't help but smile. Holding him close, she kissed his warm cheek and his ear. Closing her eyes, she breathed him in, and whispered in his ear, "How is it that you always smell so good; is it a Kryptonian thing?"

He chuckled. "No, Lois, it's not a Kryptonian thing."

"Then what is it?" She asked needing to know. After setting her down, they undressed slowly, taking their time, savoring the moment.

"I guess it's because I'm always flying, and I don't know. Maybe the clouds, Earth's atmosphere; I truly don't know," he responded playfully.

She was teasing him, but he truly had no idea how gloriously he smelled. It thrilled her every time she held him or kissed him. Just thinking about it now caused her heart to race and her breath caught.

"Get over here," she whispered as she climbed into bed.

"As you wish," he whispered back and moved on top of her.

She closed her eyes and breathed him in for a moment … her beautiful Clark; her soul mate; her true heart; her everything. "I love you, Clark," she whispered stroking his hair.

"I love you too." Then he kissed her over and over again, never tiring of it.

Lois pulled him closer. His kisses made her heart sing with joy and happiness. "I've missed you so much."

"Lois, you know I didn't want to send you away, but I was so worried," he whispered in her ear. Kisses flowed over her cheek and her throat then they became even more forceful.

"I know you were," she whispered, understanding how he felt.

And then the talking stopped. He pulled her closer and tried to reassure her. He had to have her as he placed an open-mouthed kiss to the side of her neck. His hungry mouth left her throat and wondered down to her breast then he suckled her nipple. Her back arched, as her world rocked as she was swept away by his passion.

"Oh, Clark," she sighed getting more and more excited by his kisses. This is what she'd been waiting for ... longing for, needing him like a drug that had taken over her soul. Clark moaned at her responses, as her hand made its way to his erection.

He kissed her deeply as passion burst to life and rocked both their worlds. Her fingers curled around his shoulders, stroked and clenched his back needing to touch him. She held him tightly to her feeling weak with desire. His hand roamed over her curves and then he touched her there, his fingers moved over her folds that were slick with desire for him.

"Clark, oh yes!" She gasped when his fingers slid smoothly inside her body. His mouth consumed her cries as he continued to caress her from within. Lois wove her fingers into his hair and clutched him to her, sobbing her need for him.

He pressed gently against her opening easing his way inside. He closed his eyes in pleasure as her liquid heat enveloped him. His hips remained still allowing her time to adjust; then more kisses rained across her face. He continued to kiss her and dipped his tongue inside her mouth, and she eagerly kissed him back moaning softly. Her hands began to explore his body caressing him and responding to him.

She began that climb toward climax and Clark was with her every step of the way, as she clung to his broad shoulders as his rhythm increased, riding the crest of his passion. "Clark!" She cried out as her climax burst upon her, washing over her in waves.

He continued to kiss her drawing out the sweetness of their lovemaking for long moments. He slowly left her body, rolled to his back bringing her with him and held her close to his side. "God, I've missed you so much," he whispered as he kissed her temple, holding her close.

She pulled him closer. "No more being apart, Ok?" She kissed his chest.

"Ok, no more." He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. Lois responded without hesitation.

Later, much later, Clark propped himself up and watched her as she slept. Each time he touched her; he felt a deeper passion and she always responded to him. While he was away, memories refused to leave him … her teasing smile, her silky hair, the sound of her laughter, and yet…

"Clark?" She spoke his name on a sigh and scooted closer. He stroked her hair. "Go back to sleep." He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead.

Once Lois had gone back to sleep, he climbed out of bed, slipped on his boxers, and went to stand by the window. He stretched out his hearing and then he heard voices. It was pretty late, close to midnight. He knew their voices. It was Bruce, Diana, and to his surprise, Selina and Holly were with them. He wondered why they were there in Metropolis, especially after what had happened to Sam.

"Clark?" Lois whispered drowsy from sleep. When he didn't answer her, she pulled the sheet from the bed, wrapped it around her shoulders and walked over to him. Once in front of him, she opened the sheet, and he slipped inside. Her head on his chest, she sighed and pulled him close. Wrapped up in his warm embrace everything felt right, but she still sensed something. "Tell me what's bothering you."

He sighed and stroked her back. "I was thinking about Sam. He was going to be promoted to detective in a few months."

"Really; I didn't know."

"Yeah, and I just wish …" He couldn't finish. The guilt was still there.

She pulled him closer. "I know, Clark, but please you have to stop this. He was a good man, and we will honor his memory and try to do what he wanted; to continue the fight." She pulled away and spoke with a determination that he needed to hear. "And we will find out who was responsible, and if it was someone here in Metropolis, they won't get away with it."

He tried to smile and pulled her closer. "No, they won't get away with it." The determination was back.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, on the second floor of the Tower:_

Once Bruce opened the door to their temporary living space, Holly and Selina were quite pleased with what they could see. Although it was just the basics, it was still quite large with plenty of windows, nice furniture pieces, including a flat screen, a living and dining area and kitchen, as well. There were two bedrooms in this particular unit. They were very nice, cozy, each with a large closet and a separate bathroom.

Once all the luggage had been brought up and they had completed the tour, the ladies looked exhausted. "Why don't you two rest and first thing tomorrow, we can show you the ropes," Bruce suggested.

"Oh, so you want both of us to help with the Tower?" Holly asked.

Selina was quiet, as she walked around their new home. Running away from Gotham may not have been the best thing to do, but being here in a strange city where she could lose herself, keep working, and not think about what could have been; she needed this.

Bruce was watching Selina. "Well, we'll try it out and see what happens," he replied quietly. He walked over to her. "I know it may seem too soon to jump into something unfamiliar, but keeping busy; it could help."

Selina tried to be upbeat. "You're right. We need this; definitely."

"And please remember, we'll be right upstairs if you need anything. Just call us," Diana said.

"Thank you, Diana, and thank you Bruce," Selina said, truly grateful.

"Yes, thanks guys," Holly said.

Once they were alone, Selina picked up her bags and headed to a bedroom. "Oh, do you want this one?"

"It doesn't matter," Holly replied. She headed toward the other bedroom. "Goodnight, Selina."

Selina stopped at the door. She put the bags down and turned to her sister. Tears blinded.

"Oh, sweetie, it's going to be alright." Holly came to her. They hugged for a minute or two.

"Goodnight, Holly and thank you."

"Thanks aren't necessary; you know that." She tried to smile.

"I know, but thanks anyway."

They said their good nights again.

Once in her bedroom, Selina walked over to the window, opened the blinds and looked up at the night sky. Closing her eyes for a moment, she couldn't help the fantasy that pulled at her mind. The deepest part of her heart wanted it to happen. She didn't even know it was there until it was too late. Now, it was all a fantasy; a dream that would never happen.

~o~o~

_Selina's fantasy of a different time and a different world:_

_Inside the recovery room, Sam was awake, sitting up in bed, and he looked wonderful. "Oh, Sam, I was so worried." She leaned over and kissed him._

" _I'm fine, Selina." Sam was thinking this would be the perfect time. He had a promotion coming, and he could afford a new house and maybe a family one day. "I have something for you. Look inside that top drawer."_

_She did as he said, and inside was a small velvet box. "Sam, what did you do?"_

" _Open it," Sam whispered. Once she opened it and turned to face him, he knew without a shadow of a doubt what her answer would be. "Marry me, Selina? I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

" _Oh, Sam, I don't know what to say. You truly want to marry me?" Selina didn't think she was the marrying kind._

" _More than anything in this world; here, let's see if it fits."_

_She handed him the box, but he it was difficult to remove the ring, so she removed it and gave it to him. He slipped it on her finger. "Perfect fit."_

_Selina couldn't believe this was happening, but it was happening. She smiled at his hopeful expression. "I love you too, Sam and yes, I'll marry you." Then they kissed over and over again._

_After a few minutes, she pulled away and stared at the beautiful ring. "Sam, I have something to tell you."_

The fantasy abruptly ended. "Oh, Sam," she whimpered. Curled into a ball and sobbing into her pillow, she wondered why it had to happen, and why she had to lose him when they had just found each other. She touched her stomach, and the tears flowed like an unending flood.

~o~o~

_Upstairs in Clark's bedroom:_

Sometimes Clark hated his hearing. Lois had gone back to sleep, but he was still awake, thinking about Sam and who was responsible for his death.

He then remembered that first day after gaining his powers when all the kids in his class were talking about him; why he was so weird, and his parents wouldn't let him play with the other kids; why he was a freak. He had to get out of there. Selina's tears were hard to ignore.

He left the bed, left Lois a note, twirled into the suit and then he was gone. He flew high up into the night sky. It would be dawn soon and maybe up here amongst the clouds and the rising sun, he could put the pieces together.

The mind control was the answer. It was not a coincidence. It was obvious when the sniper had committed suicide that the mind control wasn't supposed to be revealed, but that had not been the case.

They would have to dig a lot deeper into Maxwell Lord, his company's research and development into mind control technology, and who else, if anyone actually knew it existed. That could lead them to the answer.

Clark pulled out his cellphone and called Bruce and explained that someone needed to go back to Boston. He couldn't right now because his boss was becoming suspicious, and maybe he or Diana could head back there to find out what the authorities had found out, if anything. It was crucial to finding Sam's killer.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, on the ninth floor of the Tower:_

Diana and Bruce were trying to relax and after getting Selina and Holly settled, they returned to their private floor. Diana was initially reluctant to share the same floor, but considering the size and the fact that it made perfect sense for them to live together, she gave in. Bruce had been very convincing.

After a quick bite to eat, they were in bed and Diana could sense his unease. It was probably about Selina and Holly, but mostly about Selina.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Diana asked when he lay there staring into space.

Before he could answer her, his cellphone rang. It was Clark. "What is it Clark?" He listened for a minute. "I see, yes, that is a good idea. Don't worry; we'll take care of it. Yes, good night, Clark."

"What did he say?" Diana asked.

"Well, he suggested that one of us should head to Boston and find out what was happening with the Lord case, particularly the mind control, Lord's company and the possible connection to Metropolis."

Diana thought about that. "Yes, I have to agree. Have you spoken to Jim about any other leads in Gotham about the sniper?"

"No, but he did say that the building was definitely lined in lead. It was over one hundred years old. He knew exactly what he was doing, by hiding inside that building."

"Of course he did." She sighed. "Clark took it pretty hard. He blames himself."

"That's just who he is, but none of it was his fault."

"First thing tomorrow, this case will be our top priority." She paused and decided to tell him her plans. "Bruce, I was thinking I could go back to Boston to help with the investigation. Steve is still there and …"

He pushed his jealous thoughts way down; he trusted her. "And ….?"

"I wanted to visit my sisters. We left Boston before we could reconnect, and I wanted to talk to them about home and …..."

He frowned. "Are you talking about the island?"

"Yes, I wanted to go home for a few days, but no more than that. I'll be back for the service, I promise."

"A few days?" He lay back down and thought about that. He would miss her terribly.

She smiled, leaned up on her elbow and watched him closely. She could read his thoughts clearly. "Will you miss me?"

Grinning, he leaned over her and pushed her hair out of eyes. Instead of answering her, he leaned down and kissed her deeply. She reached up and pulled him closer, running her fingers through his hair. After a few minutes, he pulled away. "Does that answer your question?"

"I may need a bit more convincing," she whispered and smiled provocatively at him.

"Ummmm, how's this?" He whispered and kissed her throat then continued on his way to her ear then back down to her throat again. He was intoxicated not only by her beauty but her strength of spirit. Being this close to her and knowing that she loved him too, gave him strength and resolve.

Moving ever lower, his lips touched her breast where her heart pounded. He felt it clearly. Once his lips covered her breast, her chest lifted up wanting more; always more.

"Oh, yes," she whispered and licked her lips. Her legs opened of their own accord, and he happily obliged. While his lips worked their magic, his fingers moved down her flat belly to the crevice between her legs and when he touched the silky flesh, she moaned and threw her head back on the pillow. His lips returned to hers over and over, and she kissed him back wanting more and more of his kisses.

His body was tense with arousal hard, and waiting for her and she happily obliged. She touched him; her fingers moving over the tip and felt the moisture there. He closed his eyes and kissed her deeply and then it became urgent for him to have her. He didn't want her to leave him, but he pushed those doubts from his mind. He loved her completely; needed her with him.

"Oh, Bruce, now; please, I need you!" She whispered urgently.

"As you wish," he whispered back. He grasped her hips and entered in one smooth glide until he was fully embedded within. They began that climb high into the heavens where only lovers met and fell back down to earth safely in each other's arms.

After a few minutes, she lay with her head on his chest and their legs entwined.

"So, when are you leaving?" Bruce wanted to know.

"Tomorrow," she responded.

"So soon?" He blurted out.

"Look at it this way, the sooner I leave, the sooner I can get back."

He kissed her sweetly, and he had to agree with her. "Just don't get lost on your way home."

"Home? Is this our home now?"

He pulled her closer. "Anywhere is home, as long as you're there."

"Wow, where did this 'romantic' Bruce come from? I like him." She smiled, but she sensed he was worried about her leaving. "Bruce, I know where I belong, Ok?"

"Ok, and when you get back, we'll have the answers we need, and whoever did this, they will be behind bars for a long, long time."

"You won't get any complaints from me," she whispered and snuggled close.

"It's almost dawn; let's get a few hours rest." He kissed her temple and pulled her close. Minutes later, they were asleep.

~o~o~

_The next morning, at Lois' apartment:_

Before heading to the Planet, Lois drove over to her place, and Martha had packed her bag, ready to head back home.

Lois wanted her to stay, but she had to get back. "Martha, I'm sorry about Clark not being here to say goodbye. He had an emergency just south of town. A train derailed and …"

"Honey, please don't' apologize. I'll see him later."

"I'll miss you," Lois said and gave her a hug.

Martha hugged her back tightly. "I'll miss you too."

After calling a cab, Lois kissed her and waved goodbye.

A little while later, she headed into the office, and Clark showed up about an hour later. But before she could speak to him, Perry came out of his office.

"Kent; in my office, NOW!"

"Sure, Chief," Clark said, gave Lois a look, and went into his office. Lois wished at that moment that she had Clark's hearing.

Clark closed the door. "Is anything wrong, Chief?"

Perry sat down. "Take a seat, Kent."

Fifteen minutes later, Clark came out of Perry's office and headed to a conference room. Lois got the hint. She followed him, walked in and closed the door.

"So, don't keep in suspense," Lois said and walked over to him.

"It's nothing to worry about. He just wanted to know how I got all the scopes on Superman."

"What do you mean? We wrote those stories together. Why would he think you got the scope; that makes no sense at all?"

"Well, because those stories were written mostly by me, and he picked on my style; I guess," he said and inwardly winced at her look.

Lois wanted to rail at him, but what he said was true. He did write most of those stories, and just because her name was on the by-line, Perry knew the truth. "Well, how exactly did you answer him?"

He turned to her. "Lois, I told him the truth. We worked on those stories together, and without your input, they wouldn't have been written at all, or even published for that matter."

She softened her expression. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do. You and I are partners; equals. It's been that way since we arrived in Gotham City, and it's been that way ever since."

She shook her head at him. "You truly are something Smallville."

He walked over to her. "I'll take that as a compliment."

She pulled him close. "Well, savor it because it may be a while before the next one."

He chuckled. "I'll remember that." He leaned over and kissed her sweetly and slowly.

After a minute, she pulled away and watched him closely. "Are you Ok?"

"Yeah, I'm Ok."

"Have you spoken to Bruce or Selina?"

"Yeah, I did speak to Bruce, but it was pretty late."

"We should go over there and try to help Selina somehow. It can't be comfortable for her, being in a new city and everything else she has to deal with."

"I agree, but I can imagine what everyone is working on."

"Is it the sniper case?" Lois asked, sure of his answer.

"Yes, it is; we should head over there now. We have some time."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at the Tower:_

While Bruce and Diana had left for an hour or so, Wally had arrived early that morning ready to train the new Watchtower recruits. He turned from the monitors when the ladies walked in. He knew who they were and what had happened yesterday.

Unsure about how to begin, he came over to them. One of them was wearing a cat suit and he admitted that he was intrigued. She wasn't wearing a mask, and she was absolutely stunning.

Holly was taken aback by the handsome man who approached them. He was obviously a superhero if his costume was any indication. Wally wasn't wearing his mask either.

Holly and Selina glanced at each other. Someone should make the introductions. Selina couldn't help but notice the attraction between the two. He did appear a bit young for her sister.

"Good morning, I'm Selina Kyle, and this is my sister Holly Robinson, and you are?" Selina asked. She came forward and held out her hand.

"Ummmm, I'm Wally West, and I'm called the Flash." He shook Selina's hand. He grinned at Holly. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Was that supposed to be some kind of jab at my superhero name?" Holly was not in the mood. Neither of them had gotten much sleep last night, with a new apartment and a new bed to get used to.

His eyebrows rose then he grinned. He liked her spunk.

Selina was surprised but intrigued. "Holly, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry for my sister's behavior. We got in pretty late last night."

"There's no need to apologize." He paused for a moment. "I wanted to say how sorry I am about Officer Bradley."

Selina took a deep breath. "Thank you, Wally. Shall we get started?"

Holly and Wally's gazes locked for just a moment. He could not help it as he looked Holly over too. It was a look of utter enchantment. She was lovely.

Holly stared at him, then a feeling she'd never felt before came over her. Her heart or she thought it was her heart felt as if it were squeezing the life out of her. Her breath caught.

"So you're Catwoman?" Wally asked, and chuckled. It suited her.

Holly did not like his tone. "Do you have a problem with the name?"

"No, of course not!" He paused as he stared at her. "Wow, you sure are full of yourself."

"Excuse me? Well I never." She crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"No surprise," Wally muttered and sat down at the monitor.

Holly gasped. "Who do you think you are?"

"Ok, you two, that's enough!" Selina said. "Now, let's get to work."

Feeling awkward now, Wally began the training. He didn't know what had come over him. Holly was thinking the exact same thing.

There was a lot to go over. Not only were there multiple monitors, keyboards, desktops, touch screens, communication and surveillance software, there was also a deep space satellite to be monitored, as well.

Selina was out of her element, but she was a fast learner, and she needed to keep working. Holly seemed to be enjoying Wally's teasing and flirting. She was obviously familiar with a lot of the equipment, so she picked it up pretty quickly.

Selina was happy for her. She was obviously enjoying herself. She, however, felt like the lowest of low. She didn't deserve any of this, when Sam was gone.

"I'm sorry, but I'll be back in a while," she whispered and left the media center.

"Maybe it was too soon," Wally thoughtfully said.

Holly was thoughtful. "I think you're right."

~o~o~

Minutes later, Lois and Clark landed on the balcony outside the media center and Holly and Wally greeted them warmly. They were looking for Selina.

"She needed to be alone for a while. She's downstairs. Our apartment is on the second floor. Here's a spare key for the elevator."

"Thanks, Holly," Lois said.

Meanwhile, Bruce had returned to check up on Selina. He knocked, and Selina let him in. "Oh, hi, Bruce."

"How are you, Selina?" Bruce asked, concerned about her.

Selina looked behind him. "Where's Diana?"

"She had to go back to Boston to continue the investigation. She wanted to apologize but she'll be back in a few days." He paused for a moment. "Selina, we will find out who did this. I can promise you that."

"What's the point? It won't bring him back." She walked over to the window.

"No, it won't bring him back, but justice for Sam; that is the point, Selina. He deserves that and so much more."

"Yes, he does deserve that." She sighed and decided to tell him how she felt. "He also didn't deserve to die."

He frowned and walked over to her. "No, he didn't."

She glanced at him. "I saw the news stories this morning about Superman."

"What do you mean?" Bruce had a feeling he knew what was coming.

Selina was grieving, and she wasn't thinking clearly. "It should not have happened. It was his fault. Sam should be here with me, not dead. It's all his fault!" She tried to hold it in but then she burst into tears.

Bruce pulled her close. "No, Selina, no."

Clark and Lois, meanwhile were about to knock, but Clark stopped her. He took her hand and pulled her away. "No, Lois we should head back upstairs," he whispered devastated.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _(There is)_ _No Me Without You,_ Toni Braxton.

A/N: Oh, dear, Selina needed someone to blame. Unfortunately, it's part of the grieving process. Please remember, though Lois and Clark are close, they're still adjusting to their new status as partners and as lovers. More to come! I may have one or two more chapters left. We'll see what happens next. Thanks for reading. Reviews/kudos is love.


	17. The Wings I Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this will be the final chapter. The story will wrap up, but it is open-ended, meaning there could be more to the story. It definitely depends on Man of Steel 2 and how that plays out in the next few years (or less, we hope)! So, in this final chapter, the Metropolis connection is revealed; Selina returns to Gotham, along with her friends and family to pay their respects to Sam, and later, a fateful meeting takes place! A lot of ground to cover, so read on!:D

  
[](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/story/7557)

Updated: 7/30/14 - Click the banner for more fanart and characters!

  


_Chapter 17: The Wings I Have_

_Clark's tower space, a few minutes later:_

Once they had left Selina's floor, Clark left Lois alone in his apartment for a few minutes saying that he had to return Holly's key. Lois waited for him, and wondered why they had left without going inside or even knocking. Curious about Clark's behavior, she was standing at the window when Clark walked in. He looked so upset, but she didn't know what had put that look on his face.

"Clark, what is it?" Then she thought about it. "Did you hear something? Was Selina crying, and you didn't want to disturb her? Was that it?"

"No, Lois, but I did overhear something, and I wish I hadn't heard it," he confessed and tried to push it away, but it was there glaring at him.

"Oh, no, was it bad? I can see how upset you are."

"She told Bruce that she blames me, Lois. She blames me for Sam's death." He raised his sad eyes to her face. "It's my fault."

"Oh, no, Clark, no, it wasn't your fault." She took his hand and led to the sofa. They sat down. He closed his eyes then hoped he could blot it all out, and make like it never happened, but it did. Sam was gone.

Lois took his hand firmly inside her own. "Clark, look at me." He opened watery eyes, and the look on her face made him sad. She believed in him; always would, but was it misplaced?

"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I'm going to talk you out of this guilt trip, but I'm not."

He was confused. "You're not?"

"No, Clark; I'm not." She sighed. "But I will say this." She squeezed his hand then looked into his eyes. "Your powers are extraordinary, but there are things you can't do. You can't see through lead; you can't predict the future; you can't read minds; you can't be in two places at once, and most of all, you can't save everyone."

His eyes watered again. "I did try."

"I know and that's all you can do. Come here."

She went into his arms holding him close. They both closed their eyes and thought of Sam and hoped that one day Selina would realize this and understand.

~o~o~

_Downstairs in Selina's apartment:_

Bruce pulled away and handed her a handkerchief. "Blow your nose." She did as he said and turned from him.

"Sam would be here if not for him." She walked over to the window and looked up at the sky.

"Selina, we don't know if that's true. What if Sam had stayed in the car, and what if he hadn't tried to save Carmine, a known criminal who was headed to jail?" He paused. "You do know that Clark can't see through lead, and most of those buildings were lined with it. The sniper knew that and chose that particular building."

"So he missed it?" Selina thought about a lot of things, including Sam's heroism by trying to save Carmine. Did he do it because of her and Holly? No, he didn't have to do it, but that was Sam through and through.

"Yes, he did, and Selina, as I said before, we will find out who did this." He paused. "Sam will have his justice, and so will you."

"I hope so, Bruce."

There was a knock at the door. Bruce opened it, and it was Lois and Clark, and they both looked pretty upset.

Bruce had a feeling. "You heard?"

"Yes, we heard," Lois replied.

Selina felt horrible. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Lois turned to Clark.

Clark came over to her. "I'm sorry too. If only …" He couldn't finish.

"I know, and you tried to help and I wanted to thank you, Clark. I mean that." She tried to smile. "We will find the person responsible."

"We will, count on it, Selina."

Bruce and Lois were so relieved. Bruce's cellphone went off. "It's Diana." He put the call on speaker. "Hi, Diana, Lois, Clark, and Selina are here with me."

"Hello, everyone, Ummm, I'm here with Steve Trevor and Col. Darnell. The first thing they found out was that Chimtech is not owned by Lord. Lex Luthor owns the company. He has for over ten years."

Everyone was shocked to hear this. "Are you sure about that?" Bruce asked surprised. He usually kept up with Luthor's many purchases, but this one had slipped through the cracks.

"Yes, Bruce, it's true, Luthor does, in fact, own this business, and it's highly possible, he knew about the mind control technology."

"So that's it? That's the connection?" Selina asked.

"Yes, it is," Diana replied.

"I've heard of Lex Luthor. His Father was a prominent businessman in Smallville. My Mom told me about him. Lionel Luthor tried to purchase my father's farm years ago, but it didn't happen."

"I didn't know that," Lois said curious about the Luthors. "So how can we possibly prove that Luthor was behind the sniper shooting? Commissioner Gordon said that the sniper had ties to Metropolis, but that doesn't prove that Luthor was behind it. We need more than that," Lois thoughtfully said.

"She's right, guys," Diana agreed. "We will find it. It's out there, but we just have to keep looking."

Selina was thoughtful. "So, it was true that the sniper was targeting my Father?"

"Yes, it's true," Bruce replied. "What are you thinking, Selina?"

She walked for a moment. "My Father was doing all kinds dirty dealings for a long time. It's highly possible that he, Lionel and even Lex Luthor was working together in Gotham and in Metropolis probably before any of us was even born," Selina said.

"That's probably, true," Diana agreed. "We'll see what we can find out, beginning at a minimum of thirty years ago, both in Gotham and Metropolis. There has to be something to tie all of this together." She paused. "I'll be in touch."

"Goodbye, and thanks, Diana; I'll see you soon." Bruce wanted to say that he missed her, but refrained.

A moment's pause, and then, "Goodbye, everyone. I miss you."

Bruce smiled. "We miss you too." He hung up.

Selina touched his arm. "She'll be back soon."

Bruce changed the subject. "I'm heading upstairs to check up on Wally and Holly, get them started on the case." He gave Selina a hug. "Only come up if you feel up to it, Ok?"

"Thanks, Bruce."

He said his goodbyes to Lois and Clark, and then he was gone.

"You're welcome to stay for a while. It's almost lunch time."

"Of course, we can stay for a while," Lois said. "Right Clark?"

"Sure, we can stay."

"Great, I'll fix us something. There's not much here though." She entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Ummm, Holly must have done a bit of shopping early this morning. I'm starved!"

"I don't know how you guys survive. You have to eat sometime," Lois quipped hoping to lighten the mood.

Selina closed the door then touched her stomach. She grinned, and thought about Sam's child growing inside of her.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. They both raised their eyebrows.

~o~o~

_Four days later, in Gotham City:_

Sam's burial service was beautiful and so very sad. The church was full of officers from around the state. Sam was well-respected and loved by his colleagues and of course, his family. Although, Sam did not have any siblings, he did have several uncles, aunts, and cousins on his Father's and his Mother's side of the family. Miraculously, they all lived in and around Gotham.

Selina had a big decision to make. She truly loved Gotham and Sam's family was very welcoming and very sweet to her. Her child would be surrounded by family there in Gotham. Although she would miss Holly terribly, her new friends, and Bruce of course, she made the decision to remain in Gotham with Slam. She also felt it would be what Sam wanted for their child.

Slam was thrilled with the news. Selina made it clear that it would only be until after she finished her courses, and got a place of her own, but she would be staying with him for the time being.

And so, there they all stood by Sam's gravesite to say their final goodbyes. Slam asked her if she wanted to say something. Everyone knew by now that she was indeed pregnant with Sam's baby.

Selina wiped at her eyes and said yes, she would like to say a few words. She noted that the superheroes were not wearing their costumes. They didn't want to draw attention to themselves. They were saying goodbye to a dear friend. Selina understood what they were trying to say. She thanked them dearly for coming. Holly was by her side the entire time.

She pulled out a slip of a paper, and holding tightly to Holly and Slam, she began her eulogy:

"Last week, the unthinkable happened. Sam was killed while doing his sworn duty to protect and serve the citizens of Gotham City. The Police Department and the city grieve together with all who knew him." She paused. "We owe Sam's family our deepest sympathy, our everlasting loyalty and total accounting of the facts and why he was killed. We owe it to Sam to learn from this tragic event and to remember him as he was in life: a devoted and hard-working young man." She paused. "I … I loved him dearly, and one day his daughter or his son will learn the truth about what happened last week. He was a courageous and talented officer; a credit to Gotham City and the Gotham City Police Department every day that he was with us." She paused. "May God comfort his family, may He bring them peace, and may God bless forever the memory of now-Detective Samuel "Slam" Bradley." Yet another goodbye … "Goodbye, Sam."

She placed the rose on his coffin. Sobbing and barely able to stand, Slam and Holly helped her leave the gravesite.

~o~o~

_A few days later back in Metropolis:_

Wally was finding it hard not to stare at Holly. Their work on the media center and her ability to be the Watchtower handler was coming to an end. He would see her everyday but things would be different now. She had her own place so did he, but he wanted them to be friends. She was older and wiser than him, but he was a smart guy, but would she think the same?

"Holly, are you Ok? You haven't said much since we got back into town."

"I'm Ok." She was thinking about Selina.

"Well, only a few more minutes and we can call it a night." He watched her try to concentrate, but she was obviously distracted. "Come over here; I wanted to show you something." He left his place at the monitor and went to stand by the window. There were no blinds up this high, but before he could show her his expertise about astronomy, she surprised him yet again.

"How old are you?" She cocked her head to the side. "Over twenty-one?"

"No, almost twenty … in a few weeks."

"Oh, I see," she murmured, not surprised.

"And you?"

"I'll be twenty-five in a few weeks."

"Oh, I see, so we'll have the same birthday month, which means we're completely compatible."

She grinned. "No, it doesn't mean that. The same signs are never compatible."

"That's completely untrue. Look, I know about astronomy, and if we're lucky to meet someone with the same sign, then it's a perfect situation."

"Yeah, right." Holly didn't believe it.

"Well, I think you're wrong." Wally needed to prove something to her, and so he touched her shoulder and moved his hand up to her hair.

Holly stiffened. "What are you doing?"

"Just proving a point; your hair, it's beautiful. It reminds me of a raven's wing, so black and utterly fascinating."

"Oh?" That was all she could think to say.

He smiled then feeling bold he slowly turned her to face him. "And do you know what else?"

"No, what else?"

"This right here … this is a perfect situation." And then he kissed her, and she kissed him back.

Someone cleared their throat. It was Bruce. "Are you done?"

"Good night, Holly," Wally said and left the media center.

Holly said the same and headed to her apartment.

Bruce shook his head. "Why do I suddenly feel like a babysitter, who lost control of the kids?"

~o~o~

A few days later, still in Metropolis, everyone was in the media center: Holly, Lois, Clark, Wally, John, Diana, and Bruce were all there getting updates on the investigation into Sam's murder.

"Alright, everyone, let's put all the facts together to sort this out," Diana said. "Steve and Col. Darnell have been very helpful with their research into the business dealings of Lionel and Lex Luthor, and the Falcones, including the father and his sons."

"Go on, Diana," Clark said.

"As you can imagine, drugs were the key to their wealth, and of course, they branched out to not only distribution, but making it themselves to eliminate the middle man."

"Disgusting," Lois said. "Greedy bastards."

"That's true, Lois, but it wasn't just drugs right?" Clark asked.

"That's perceptive of you, Clark. Not all of their businesses were illegal. They needed a front like, say philanthropy, to give the illusion that they were giving back to the community."

"The fashion show and countless donations to world causes solidified that illusion," Bruce said, disgusted with the idea.

"What about Lex Luthor? Is there still nothing that would lead the authorities to him?" Holly asked. She was just as determined to find out who was responsible for Sam's murder as everyone else. Selina was still grieving, and it was difficult to talk to her about the case, especially when things were moving entirely too slow.

"No, nothing yet," Diana replied.

Lois was getting frustrated as well then she thought about it. "I could speak to him, you know, do an interview? He hasn't spoken to the press since the invasion."

"Wait, you want to meet with him alone? What if he picks up on your questions, especially if you bring up the shooting and the bombing? He'll get suspicious," Clark said, worried about her.

"You can come with me as Superman, and if things get crazy, you can make an appearance, on cue!"

"Luthor is too smart. We won't confess anything," Bruce said.

"I like the idea," Wally said. "He probably won't confess, but if he thinks that we're on to him and that we won't stop until we find out the truth, he could slip up and make a mistake."

Bruce was thoughtful. "You may have something there."

"I think it's brilliant," Diana said. Holly and John also agreed.

"Then, it's settled." Lois pulled out her cellphone and called the Planet. "Jenny, could you patch me through to Lex Luthor's office." After a few minutes, the call went through.

"Mr. Luthor, thank you for taking my call." A moment then, "I was hoping to get an interview. Everyone is curious about LexCorp and how things are going since the invasion." A moment then, "Yes, tomorrow would be fine. I'll see you at ten. Thank you, Lex; oh, my I call you that?" A moment then, "Bye, Lex." She hung up.

Clark raised his eyebrows. "Flirting; really Lois?"

"It wasn't flirting, Clark. It puts people at ease when you speak their given name."

"Uh, huh," he muttered not liking it. "You shouldn't bring up the bombing and the shooting."

"Clark, I know that. I'll ask him a lot of questions about the invasion and what he thought about … Superman."

"Is that smart, I mean; I didn't mean any offense?" John asked.

"No offense taken, but we need to know how he feels about the invasion and Clark's appearance, and the fact that he saved the entire world. It may shed light on how he truly feels about someone who may be above him, as it were. It's obvious he thinks he's above the law."

"That's a valid point, Lois," John said.

"Well, Clark and I need to head to the Planet. We'll have to run this by the editor."

"Oh, will he agree to it?" Holly asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he will. It is Lex Luthor, and he rarely gives interviews, even though he is a billionaire." Everyone's eyes gravitated to Bruce.

Bruce touched his chest. "Why is everyone staring at me? I give interviews, well sometimes," he admitted and had to chuckle as they remembered his interview with Lois and Clark.

Everyone laughed at Bruce's expense.

"Come on, Clark, let's go."

~o~o~

_That evening at the Tower:_

After getting ready for bed, Diana had a question for him. "Why didn't you tell everyone that Selina was going to give up her child to Sam's cousin?"

"Selina isn't ready for a child. She confessed that to me the other night."

"I can't believe it. She loved Sam so why not keep the child?"

"In her eyes, she's isn't really giving up the child, but giving him or her, a better life with a mother and a father. She felt that Sam would want that for their child."

Diana understood her wanting to do this, in light of both Bruce and Selina's early childhood. "Well, I won't judge her and being alone and with a child with very little means of support financially; it's a difficult decision."

"It was very difficult for her. Her heart is broken Diana. I hope she can pull through this."

Diana watched him closely. "And being Selina, no more handouts, right?"

"Yeah, no more handouts," he replied. He then climbed into bed and pulled Diana close to his side.

"Bruce, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he whispered and kissed her forehead, pulling her close.

"You don't have any …. You know, kids out there, do you?"

Shocked, he pulled away. "God no," he quickly replied.

"Don't get upset," she said and pulled him close again. "I wouldn't hold it against you. These things happen; planned or not."

"No, Diana," he chuckled. "I don't have any kids."

"But do you want any, because you and me …?"

"It could happen."

"So you do want kids?"

"Sure, one day, I guess," Bruce thoughtfully said.

"One day," Diana whispered. She truly did want kids one day.

"Don't let it get to you. If we have kids, they'll have two of the most amazing people as their parents. If we don't, then it wasn't meant to be."

Her eyes watered then she sniffed.

"What's this?" He touched her cheek. "Why are you crying?"

"Just that I love you so very much."

He grinned. "That's good to know; I love you too." And then he leaned over and kissed her cheek removing her tears and then he kissed her deeply.

Diana instantly responded to him. She was thinking of her trip home to visit her family. They would always be her family, but this … _this is my home_.

~o~o~

_The next morning at the Planet:_

After getting the go ahead from Perry, Lois and Clark made plans concerning the interview with Lex Luthor. Gathering her things, she asked Clark a few questions.

"So you'll be listening to us, right?"

"Yes, Lois, I'll be listening."

Lois was thoughtful. "You know, Clark, on second thought, I don't think you should show up at all, even if he gets suspicious. If he sees you, he'll know that we planned this, and he'll be even more suspicious of you and me."

Before he could say no to that, she went on to explain. "I know you don't like the idea, but let me finish. After I leave, you can show up, say, ten minutes later and just so happen to fly by and drop in on him."

He shook his head at her. "Lois, he'll be suspicious no matter when I show up."

"Umm, that's probably true. Okay, show up once the interview winds down." She thought about it some more. "You know, on second thought, I want to be there. I want to see his face once he sees you up close and personal for the first time." She wouldn't wait for that moment.

He shook his head again. "You're something else, you know that? Are we clear now?"

She chuckled. "Yes, we're clear."

~o~o~

_LexCorp Tower, five minutes before the interview:_

Lois Lane, in the LexCorp lobby, was about to be cleared through a security checkpoint and then escorted to the elevator. The security guard then swiped his keycard, and then she was on her way to Lex Luthor's penthouse suite. Minutes later, she stepped off the elevator and was greeted by his assistant; she assumed. She walked over to her.

"Ms. Lane, I'm Jane, Mr. Luthor's assistant. Welcome to LexCorp. Mr. Luthor is ready for you."

"Thank you," Lois said and followed her to a pair of double doors. She opened them, and Lois followed her inside. Her desk, Lois assumed, was off to the right. She opened another set of double doors, and there was Lex.

He immediately stood up and came over to her and held out his hand. "Ms. Lane; how nice to meet you finally."

"Thank you, Lex, and we agreed you would call me Lois." She smiled. "Thank you again for agreeing to see me on such short notice."

He then escorted her to a chair, and she sat down. He went to sit at his desk. "Well, when the famous Lois Lane calls, who can refuse, and can I just say how lovely you are in person." Lex was charmed by her beauty.

Lois had seen photographs of him, and she thought he wasn't unattractive. Most people found bald heads appealing in some strange way, but it just wasn't her thing, at least that was what she thought. Lex apparently liked the ladies, if the rumors were true.

"Thank you, Lex. Shall we get started?" She pulled out her recorder and placed it on his desk. "Oh, you don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not; I have nothing to hide."

"We'll see about that," she teased with a straight face.

Lex thought she was charming. He was definitely interested in pursuing her. He leaned back in this chair. "Before we get started, is it true about you and … Superman?"

Lois' back went up. "This interview is about you, and how you and your business survived after the invasion."

He grinned at her obvious denials, even though she hadn't truly denied it. "Go on."

"Well, since the invasion, have you any projects that you could tell me about, that aren't classified or anything?"

He thought about her question. He stood up and walked over to the balcony. "I'm afraid it is classified."

"Oh, so there is something?"

He turned to her. "Yes, there is, and it could revolutionize the medical profession and how mental patients are treated." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Let me just say this. A smart man once said that we humans make decisions based on emotions, after which we use rational pondering to justify them. And that's a fairly interesting way to describe what I'm working on."

Lois frowned, definitely intrigued. "I see, so I'm curious that you would use the word 'humans' as if you know of any other species here on Earth."

He chuckled. "No, I'm not talking about Superman and anyone like him."

"Lex, decisions _are_ emotions, and you can't change that fact. It's what makes us human, like no one and nothing else on the planet."

He leaned over his desk and looked her in the eye. "But what if we could change that? Emotions are what get us into trouble; they make us do things we regret, and they change us into someone we don't even know."

She shook her head. "Lex, you're entering territory that's beyond our control. We can't change what it means to be human. It's ridiculous."

He stood back and watched her for a moment. "It's not ridiculous, and I'm going to prove it to you."

"Oh, really, and how do you plan on doing that?"

Lex decided to change the subject. "Could you follow me please?" He pulled out a remote and opened the double doors to the balcony. Lois cautiously followed him.

"Lex, I don't see why …" Lois was worried that he would see Clark outside before he could make an entrance.

"You know, Lois, this tower and its survival sent me a message."

She frowned. "What message?"

"I'm here for a reason and no matter what, I will show the world that I'm here to stay, and I'm not going anywhere. My tower is now the tallest in the city." He chuckled. "I love that people have to look up to see me." He puffed out his chest.

Superman slowly dropped down from the sky. "And neither am I..."

Lois backed up and so did Lex. "Superman!" Lex exclaimed.

Lois smiled at Clark and Lex caught her look. He frowned. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company? Although I must say, after that debut, I'm glad Zod and his followers are gone for good. If not, the entire city would have been destroyed."

Clark shook his head at him.

"The entire planet would be gone and everyone on it, Lex. Superman saved all of us," Lois said firm in her belief.

"Oh, now, why am I not surprised you would be on his side; an alien who almost destroyed our entire city? Everyone knows you have a crush on him or is it more than that?" He cracked, hoping to get a rise out of them, but he couldn't help the jealousy that clawed at his insides making him furious. He pushed it down.

Clark came closer. Lex stood his ground. "I know who you are."

"I'm Lex Luthor; I'm not afraid of you, and I own this city."

Clark walked further inside, his cape flapping from the wind. "That's good you're not afraid." He watched him closely. "I came here to tell you that I know who you _really_ are." He continued. "Your idea was brilliant, I admit that, but what I really want to know is why. Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Lex played innocently.

"Lex, we know." Lois spilled the beans.

Lex turned from them and walked over to his desk, opened it and pulled out a cigar and lit it. "I truly have better things to do than to answer riddles. You can both leave." He took a long drag on his cigar and tried to ignore them.

Clark gave Lois a look. "We will find out the truth. You are not above the law, Luthor, but you seem to think that you are."

"Well, I have a position in this city and nothing is going to change that."

"Ms. Lane and I are citizens of this Planet, and there is nothing that she and I would love more than to see you dethroned and behind bars like any other common criminal."

"So, now you think because you're super human and have all these powers that you're a judge and a jury?"

"No, not at all, but we will find out the truth about what happened in Gotham."

Lex stifled a yawn. "Please leave; I'm getting bored."

"Ms. Lane, would you like a lift?" He held out his hand.

Lois perked up. This wasn't planned. "I would love one." She quickly grabbed her recorder and dropped it in her purse. "Goodbye, Lex. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

Once Lois was in his arms, he turned to him. "Oh, and there's one more thing; if you ever need to find me; just look up!"

Then they were gone in an instant. Lex ran to the ledge, but he didn't see them.

_Damn them!_

~o~o~

_Minutes later, high over the skies of Metropolis:_

Holding tightly to her lover's arms, she kissed his cheek. "Can we stay up here for a little while?"

Instead of answering her, he flew higher up above the clouds. He released her legs, and she held him tightly around the neck, her feet on his boots.

"How's that?" He whispered, and stared into her eyes, but he had a bone to pick with her.

"I know that look," Lois said and lowered her eyes.

"You told him why we were there. That wasn't part of the plan."

"I know, and neither was us flying together, but he just made me so angry, acting all superior as if he was above us."

"He's a sociopath," Clark stated with certainty.

"I believe you're right."

He pulled her closer, almost nose to nose. "Let's not talk about him anymore." He paused as he stared at her lovely face. "Actually, let's not talk at all."

She smiled at his teasing. "Who's talking?"

Clark leaned down and kissed her slanting his lips across hers. Thrilled to be in his arms, wrapped up in his cape, Lois kissed him back.

What lay ahead for them, Clark wasn't sure, but he was sure of one thing … they would be together no matter what may come.

_The end!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Bittersweet,_ Sara Bareilles.

A/N: I loved writing this story so much, even the sad parts. The iconic meeting between Clark, Lois, and Lex had to happen at some point in the story, so I decided to make it the last scene, well, almost the last. You may recall L&C: TNAoS' classic scene as well, so I picked up a few lines. Now whether I'll continue this, I can't say right now. I've already written in the MoS verse with Luthor as the prime villain. I won't be writing it again, at least for now. Go read 'A Risk Worth Taking' if you haven't already. It's a wild ride! Anyway, thank you for taking this journey with me. Reviews/kudos is love. Just one more review for this final chapter! I would so appreciate it. Thanks again. Until next time, happy reading!


End file.
